EL VIAJERO DEL ALBA
by Veddartha
Summary: EDITADO! Una nueva fuerza amenaza la estabilidad de la hermosa Narnia. Será necesaria la intervención de los hermanos Pevensie... pero...¿podrán pisar los cuatro nuevamente las playas de Narnia? Les invito a pasar y leer/ CAP 10! (de verdad siento la demora)
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA! No saben cuanta felicidad me da traerles nuevamente esta historia que años antes publiq pero q por falta de imaginación y tiempo tuve q dejar ^^ Me siento con renovadas ganas y x eso decidi editarla y republicarla. Tambien habia otra historia q antes tenia publicada, esa aun esta en "veremos" xq si bien es cierto se como continuar... x algun motivo cuando abro el documento me shokeo! tal ves de saber q es tanto lo q tengo q revisar me estreso de antemano XD. PEro bueno... comencemos de a poquito con esta primero. Ahi despues continuare. **

**Espero tener una buena acogida.**

**IMPORTANTE**

**-Los hechos de esta historia se remontan a al tiempo de después de la segunda pelicula (o segundo libro).**

**-En cuanto a las edades lo diré al termino del prologo.**

**-En esta historia se asume q Susan y Caspian jamas se besaron! y recuerden eso xq es importante. JAMAS se han besado.**

**Y creo q eso nada más**

**Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece. El libro es de C.S Lewis y la peli ni idea (XD...Disney creo), pero tmpoco es mia. Yo solo escribo x diversion.**

**Ahora si no les distraigo más, lean y disfruten!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Se supone que el verano era para divertirse y pasarlo bien. Para salir del estrés de la escuela, la rutina, los deberes, los aburridos y molestos profesores… .y por fin descansar. Pero ¿cómo era posible descansar en la casa de un ser tan antipático, maleducado, quisquilloso y mezquino como Eustaquio Clarence? Sus primos, los cuatro hermanos Pevensie, se hacían esa pregunta cada día desde que llegaron a la casa de sus tíos.

Peter, Edmund, Susan y Lucy Pevensie, por orden de sus padres debían pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus tíos mientras las cosas se terminaban de solucionar en Inglaterra. Ese verano Susan y Peter supuestamente debieron a realizar un viaje a los Estados Unidos. Sus padres, que los esperaban ya en América, les habían permitido viajar, pero camino al puerto, el tren en el que se estaban trasladando se quedo varado a mitad del recorrido por problemas en la vía lo que hizo que perdieran el barco que los llevaría al otro continente. Por una parte era mejor que estuvieran juntos, decía Lucy…..ya que no sabían si volverían a ser llamados a Narnia nuevamente, aunque cada vez que la joven mencionaba el tema sus hermanos mayores desviaban sus miradas y cambiaban rápidamente la conversación…..ellos definitivamente albergaban muy pocas esperanzas de volver.

Habían pasado dos años completos desde su última visita a Narnia y tres meses desde que habían llegado a casa de sus tíos y hasta ese momento nada fuera de lo común les había sucedido.

Tal vez ya no eran necesarios en Narnia. En ese caso Caspian estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, lo que indudablemente era muy bueno, pero eso también significaba que ellos seguramente jamás volverían.

Y había una cosa más que, en especial, Susan y Peter anhelaban.

La última vez que conversaron con Aslan, este les dijo que ya Narnia les había enseñado todo lo que debían saber y que por lo tanto ya no era seguro que volvieran, a menos que Narnia los requiriera… lo que evidentemente se volvía menos probable conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Los días transcurrían como una aburrida rutina frente los ojos de los hermanos Pevensie. En su mundo no eran reyes, ni siquiera de la alta clase… solo chicos normales, desconocidos para la sociedad. ¡Cuanto añoraban sus días de gloria en Narnia!

Aunque había un miembro de la familia Pevensie que recordaba con especial tristeza todo lo relacionado con Narnia. Susan, la segunda mayor, recordaba perfectamente como, con lágrimas en los ojos, le decía a Aslan que jamás lo olvidaría, mientras este le reconfortaba con una cálida sonrisa en su gatuno rostro. Justo en ese momento el apuesto joven de tez morena y hermosos ojos ambar, apareció para decirle algo a Aslan. Por una fracción de segundos sus miradas se encontraron. Susan recordaba cuanta preocupación y ternura habían en esos ojos cuando se posaron en los de ella.

Luego, cuando fue hora de despedirse, aquellos mismos ojos le dieron valor para no quebrarse ante el pueblo de Narnia. En aquel momento sintió la irresistible tentación de lanzarse a los brazos de aquel cuya mirada le había cautivado y besarlo y abrazarlo y jamás volverse a separar de él... pero… se controlo. En vez de eso solo le dio la mano y se limito a decir un par de palabras de despedida sin mirarle a los ojos. Pero justo cuando se estaba dando vuelta para irse, aquel joven la tomo firmemente del brazo y la aprisiono entre los suyos. Fue un momento único y hermoso…

Recordaba aquel exquisito olor que la invadió al ser estrechada en sus fuertes brazos y también recordaba perfectamente el latido de su corazón, que se había hecho más rápido cuando ella correspondió el abrazo y la respiración de él en su nuca, aquella sensación que le erizaba hasta la última partícula de su ser.

Jamás olvidaría a aquel joven, cuyo nombre era Caspian X.

* * *

**Ybien? q tal? se ve prometedor? Bueno solo por si se lo estan preguntando, les cuento q esta historia la hice xq encontre muy triste q Peter y Susan jamas regresaran a Narnia y mucho mas terrible para Susan q al parecer se había enamorado. Tons hice todo esto (q esta vez pretendo terminar)**

**Bueno en cuanto a las edades. Se hicieron alguna idea? Desde la ultima vez q fueron a Narnia pasaron dos años asi q las edades qdan asi (segun yo..la realidad es otra cosa): 19 Peter, 18 Susan, 16 Edmund, 15 Lucy, 13 Eustaquio. En cuanto a Caspian...ya lo veremos en el sig cap ^^ **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	2. El cuadro de la habitación

**HOLA!**

**Soy muy muy feliz x haberme demorado tan poco en subir el segundo cap (o más bien el primero, ya q lo q había subido antes era el prologo). Quiero agradecer a shineevero, Silviaxl17, Guest y serena1614 por sus reviews que me alegraron mucho! y especialmente ****Silviaxl17 por darle otra oportunidad a esta historia, (esta vez la terminare).**

******No les distraigo más.**

******A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo I – El cuadro de la habitación**

Era ya pasado el medio día y dos jóvenes caminaban apresuradas a tomar el autobús.

- ¡Vamos Lu! – gritaba una – ¡o si no llegaremos tarde para el almuerzo! – dijo mientras alcanzaba a coger una de las manillas de las puertas del vehículo antes de que estas se cerraran.

- ¡Susan! – llamo la otra joven – ¡espérame!.

- ¡Sube! – exclamó la joven llamada Susan tomando de la mano a su hermana e impulsándola al autobús.

Justo frente al asiento de Lucy estaba sentado un guapo chico de la clase de Edmund, ya lo conocía de antes y sinceramente esperaba que el también a ella. Lucy lo miro disimuladamente, cosa que el chico noto. Apresuradamente la joven volteo el rostro.

Lucy noto como el chico continuo mirando hacia donde ella y su hermana estaban sentadas. Pasados unos minutos las chicas ya debían bajarse del autobús, pero antes de que se fueran y mientras Susan le indicaba al chofer donde debía parar, el apuesto joven se acercó a Lucy.

- Hola – dijo.

- Ho… la – contesto Lucy algo nerviosa.

- Sabes, sucede que… - el joven estaba también algo nervioso – sucede que quería saber si tu hermana tiene novio… - dijo. Al escucharlo, Lucy se entristeció. Cada minuto en el que ella creyó ser la chica más hermosa del mundo por tener captada la atención de ese guapo chico mayor había sido tan solo una ilusión pasajera. Estaba claro que ella no llamaba tanto la atención como su hermana.

Su hermana. La amaba, pero siempre era la que se robaba todas las miradas. Y lo más terrible era que ella ni se daba cuenta o si lo hacía, no le tomaba importancia. Como deseaba Lucy tener aunque fuese un mínimo de atractivo como el de Susan…

Y ahora, ante ella, un guapísimo chico le hablaba… pero nuevamente de Susan.

- Si…ella tiene novio – contesto Lucy. Sabía que era una mentira, pero estaba demasiado molesta para meditarlo - y se va a casar con él – agregó rápidamente.

El chico se disponía a responder, pero justo en ese momento llegaron a la parada y tanto Lucy como Susan se bajaron, dejando al chico muy confundido en el autobús.

Camino a casa de sus tíos, Lucy se mostro muy callada y pensativa, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a su hermana, ya que la joven siempre demostraba ser todo lo contrario.

- Lu… ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Susan algo preocupada. Pero en vez de contestar, Lucy respondió con otra pregunta.

- Susan, ¿tú crees que yo soy bonita?

- Pero… ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta? – consultó Susan sumamente extrañada por la pregunta de su hermana.

- Solo responde, ¿soy bonita o no? – volvió a preguntar Lucy, esta vez parándose frente a su hermana.

- ¡Claro que si Lu! Eres hermosa – contestó – y no solo exteriormente si no que también por dentro, pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas?.

Lucy bajo su rostro algo avergonzada.

- Sucede que….

- ¿Es por un chico? – pregunto Susan, tomando el mentón de su hermana obligándola a levantar el rostro. La joven asintió.

- Déjame decirte que si él no noto lo bella que eres es porque no es el indicado para ti. – dijo Susan. Terminada la frase Lucy sonrió ampliamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero si su hermana decía que había alguien esperando por ella… entonces iba a creerle.

Luego de esto las dos chicas continuaron el camino hacia la casa de sus tíos. Al llegar, como siempre, lo primero que escucharon fueron los temerosos gritos de Eustaquio que, de seguro, estaba siendo perseguido por Edmund.

- Sera mejor que entremos pronto – dijo apresuradamente Susan, mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano.

Al entrar a la casa encontraron a Eustaquio debajo de una mesa y a Peter intentando detener a Edmund, el que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse para ir tras su primo.

- ¡Edmund! – exclamó Lucy llamando la atención de su hermano mayor – ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto. Pero en vez de contestar el aludido, una voz proveniente de debajo de la mesa contestó.

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes y ese extraño y tonto jueguito que tienen ya me están hartando – dijo Eustaquio saliendo de su escondite, pero manteniéndose alejado de los brazos de Edmund.

- ¡ACÉRCATE Y TE ENSEÑARE UN JUEGUITO! – amenazó Edmund con su puño en alto y con rapidez corrió hacia el chico, pero una fina silueta se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! – sentenció Susan frenando a su hermano. Estaba bastante cansada de todos esos comportamientos infantiles. Era en momentos así que deseaba más que nunca haber ido a los Estados Unidos junto a sus padres – Edmund ya estas grande para andar persiguiendo a las personas ...¡compórtate! – le reprendió Susan.

- ¡No tengo porque aguantar a personas molestas como esas!– indicó despectivamente a Eustaquio – ¡Yo estoy muy por encima de todo esto! – exclamó haciendo un gesto con sus brazos. Ninguno de sus hermanos dijo palabra alguna. Llevaban escuchando ese mismo discurso desde que volvieron de Narnia.

Desde que habían vuelto a su mundo, para Edmund había sido especialmente difícil acostumbrarse a ser solo un chico más. En Narnia era un rey. Tenía poder y riquezas, además el respeto de toda criatura narniana. Mas en su mundo a penas y era conocido.

Solo un chico más. Eso le fastidiaba.

En silencio, Edmund se fue de la sala a su habitación del segundo piso… bueno, la de él, su hermano y su primo. Pasados unos minutos Susan llegó a verlo.

- ¿Ed? – le llamo suavemente.

El chico mostró indicio de haberla escuchado, por lo que la joven se sentó en la cama junto a él y volvió a llamarlo.

- ¿Ed, está todo bien? – preguntó.

- ¿No crees que se cuadro tiene rasgos narnianos? – preguntó a su vez. Susan levanto una ceja en señal de no entender nada. – ¡míralo! – insistió el chico – es un barco narniano – dijo.

Ante la obstinación de Edmund, Susan se vio obligada a observar dicho cuadro y se sorprendió al reconocer claramente las facciones narnianas del barco. Y no solo facciones… el barco completo era narniano, pero ¿cómo era posible?. En ese momento sus otros hermanos llegaron a la habitación.

- ¿Que miras Su? – pregunto la pequeña.

- Es el cuadro...Edmund dice que ese barco es narniano – contesto la chica.

Tanto Peter como Lucy se acercaron a observar. No les hizo falta esforzarse por captar cada detalle, porque las similitudes saltaban a la vista. No solo era un barco de Narnia, si no que era uno de los mejores que hubiesen visto en su vida. Hermoso. Su proa era dorada y tallada en forma de una cabeza de dragón con su gran boca abierta, tenía sólo un mástil y una gran vela cuadrada, de un vivísimo color púrpura y la parte trasera terminaba dándole la forma a las bellas y verdes alas del dragón. Un barco digno de un rey.

Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron observando aquella imagen.

- ¿Me pregunto… – comento Edmund, más para si mismo que para sus hermanos – si no será peor mirar un objeto que nos recuerde a Narnia cuando uno no podemos ir allí?

- Incluso mirar es mejor que nada - señaló Lucy acercándose al cuadro.

- Es un típico barco narniano….realmente hermoso – dijo Peter al tiempo que se estiraba en la cama en la que Edmund y Susan estaban sentados.

- ¿Siguen con su viejo jueguito? —preguntó Eustaquio entrando imprudentemente a la habitación con una molesta sonrisa burlona. De seguro había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta pensaron los chicos.

- ¿Porque no te pierdes? – pregunto sarcásticamente Peter. Realmente también estaba harto de su primo.

- Esta es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera y ustedes son solo invitados – dijo con autoridad. Los Pevensie se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Eustaquio con fastidio.

- Eustaquio mejor déjanos solos – pidió Susan lo más amablemente que pudo en ese momento.

- ¡¿Tanto les gusta meterse en ese tonto juego imaginario de criaturas parlantes y tierras mágicas, que prefieren quedarse en estas cuatro paredes observando un estúpido cuadro que le recuerda a su país inventado?! – pregunto Eustaquio sin comprender el razonamiento de sus primos. Definitivamente necesitaban ayuda profesional, pensó el chico.

- De veras, mejor vete, nadie te quiere aquí – le respondió de muy mala manera Edmund para que de una vez por todas el chico se fuera.

- ¿Qué rayos tiene ese tonto cuadro? —preguntó Eustaquio aun con más curiosidad.

- Sencillo - respondió Lucy - el barco parece moverse. Y el agua se ve como si estuviera en verdad mojada. Y las olas se ven como si en verdad subieran y bajaran con la marea…. – dijo simplemente la joven.

Eustaquio considero aquella respuesta como una de las más tontas que en su vida había escuchado, pero al mirar al cuadro no tuvo palabras para responder a Lucy. Por unos segundos vio como realmente las olas parecían subir y bajar moviendo suavemente al barco. Pero para sorpresa del chico, aquellas olas ¡no se detuvieron! Al ver esto, los cuatro hermanos Pevensie supieron de inmediato que algo iba a suceder.

De repente todos los elementos del cuadro comenzaron a moverse tal como si fuera una muy vivida película. La proa de la nave se sumergió en la ola, haciendo explotar una masa de espuma; luego la ola se alzó tras el barco y por primera vez se pudo ver su popa y su cubierta, pero pronto volvieron a desaparecer con el impacto de la siguiente ola que lo azotó, levantando nuevamente su proa. En ese mismo momento los cinco chicos en aquella habitación sintieron la brisa del mar golpeando suavemente en sus rostros, pero de los cinco, solo cuatro lo estaban disfrutando.

Poco a poco se comenzó a oír el golpeteo del agua contra el barco.

- ¡BASTA! – vociferó sorpresivamente Eustaquio, lo que hizo que los Pevensie volvieran a la realidad - ¡Esto debe ser un estúpido truco inventado por ustedes! – chilló el alterado niño. Pero antes de pronunciar cualquier otra palabra una gran ola salada y fría reventó justo sobre él y sus primos, empapándolos a todos.

Eustaquio estaba ahora, además de alarmado, furioso. Tanto así que tomo el cuadro entre sus manos para intentar romperlo, pero Peter y Edmund reaccionaron rápidamente para intentar detener al chico, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes. Repentinamente una desbordante masa de agua comenzó a salir de dicho cuadro, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Eustaquio haciendo que lo botará, pero no por eso dejó de salir agua de este.

- ¡Chicos tómense de las manos! – exclamo Peter.

- Yo no voy a tocar a este – reclamó Edmund señalando despectivamente a su primo, el que estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas y gritando como loco.

- ¡EDMUND, SOLO HAZLO! – le ordenó Peter al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Lucy que a su vez agarraba la de Susan.

Era necesario que todos se mantuvieran juntos. El agua no parecía querer dejar de salir del cuadro y eso significaba que en cualquier momento la habitación se les haría demasiado pequeña para tanta agua.

De un momento a otro, los hermanos Pevensie junto a Eustaquio, se vieron rodeados de agua marina y por alguna razón ya no reconocían nada a su alrededor. Una cegadora luz provenía de sus cabezas, por lo que por instinto los cuatro chicos, llevando casi a cuestas a su primo, nadaron hacia aquella luz. Cuanto agradecía Lucy en ese momento las clases de natación que había tomado el verano pasado, ¡vaya que le estaban sirviendo ahora!.

Con algo de esfuerzo los chicos salieron por fin a la superficie y con sorpresa notaron la cercanía del barco que habían visto en el cuadro. Unas figuras se lanzaron rápidamente a socorrerlos, pero en un arranque de pánico Eustaquio aferrado de Lucy hizo que los dos se hundieran. La joven se estaba quedando sin aire, pero justo en último momento unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y permitieron que ella y su primo salieran a la superficie nuevamente. No pudo distinguir bien quién era el que la estaba ayudando, pero vaya que lo agradecía.

Una escalera de cuerdas fue bajada para que los chicos, con la ayuda de los tripulantes de la embarcación, subieran. Lucy y el joven desconocido fueron los primeros en subir. Una vez a bordo Lucy pudo inspeccionar un poco más a aquel joven que le había salvado y ¡muy grande fue su sorpresa al constatar que aquel joven le era completamente conocido!

- ¡¿Caspian?! – pregunto la joven con un evidente tono de sorpresa en su voz y a la vez alegría. Caspian sonrió y abrazo a la pequeña. En ese momento oyeron chillidos de Eustaquio junto con la malhumorada voz de Edmund, quien lo apuraba a subir rápido ya que quería salir pronto del agua helada.

Por unos momentos, Caspian temió que solo Edmund, Lucy y ese pequeño niño chillón estuvieran allí. Pero rápidamente se quito esa idea de la cabeza, ya que luego de que subieran Edmund y Eustaquio de inmediato una cabellera rubia y mojada apareció por el costado el barco.

Ayudado por los tripulantes Peter llego por fin a bordo del barco y fue el mismo quien ayudo a la última persona a salir del agua, que como Caspian esperaba, resulto ser Susan.

Caspian creyó estar viendo una ilusión. Había soñado tantas veces con verla o encontrarla, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar en su cama y ella volvería a desaparecer. Pero esta vez, para alivio del rey, ella se quedó allí. De inmediato hizo una seña a sus hombres para que cubrieran con mantas los fríos y mojados cuerpos de los náufragos recién llegados.

- ¡Chicos no van a creer quien nos salvó! – exclamó Lucy llamando la atención de sus hermanos que voltearon a verla. Los tres aludidos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, mientras un sonriente y empapado Caspian los observaba.

- ¡FANTÁSTICO! – exclamó Edmund, saliendo del shock de la primera impresión, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Caspian. Peter, a su vez, también se acercó a saludar a Caspian, pero a diferencia de Edmund, este solo le tendió la mano.

- Es un placer volver a encontrarte – dijo sonriendo Peter, estrechando la mano de Caspian.

En cuanto a Susan, aún no era capaz de salir de su sorpresa inicial. No era posible que de todos los narnianos existentes en Narnia, justamente él, ¡Caspian!, fuera el que los sacara del agua. Definitivamente eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Por supuesto que estaba feliz de verlo. Es más, la palabra "feliz" se quedaba pequeña para lo que realmente sentía en aquel momento. Para ella era un sueño hecho realidad y estaba muy agradecida con Aslan por darle esta oportunidad, solo que… ¿no había una forma menos vergonzosa de volver a encontrarlo?. Estaba mojada de la cabeza hasta los pies y a pesar del sol y de la manta, el frío del agua le calaba hasta los huesos, sin mencionar que de seguro su maquillaje estaba arruinado. En cambio él… él se veía aun más guapo de lo que recordaba, aun estando empapado.

Susan no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Caspian y se sonrojó aun más cuando notó que él se le acercaba. Con mucha dificultad tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a mirarlo y sonreírle.

- Gracias por sacarnos del agua – musito tímidamente, sacando una de sus blancas manos por entre las mantas para estrechar la de Caspian. El joven rey tomó la mano de Susan entre las suyas, pero en vez de solo estrecharla, deposito un suave beso sobre ella.

- No tienes idea cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Un agradable calor sintió Susan al escuchar esas palabras. Deseaba responderle, pero los chillones gritos de Eustaquio la interrumpieron.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Eustaquio que se encontraba en medio de cubierta.

- ¿Y quien es este amiguito que nos acompaña? – pregunto Caspian señalando a Eustaquio.

- Te presento a Eustaquio, nuestro primo – contesto Lucy.

Era difícil creer que ese niño chillón fuera pariente de los Reyes de Antaño pensó Caspian observando detenidamente a Eustaquio.

- ¡¿DONDE ESTAMOS?! – vociferó el chico – ¿QUE SON TODAS ESAS CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS? ¡EXIJO RESPUESTAS! – chilló.

- Estamos en Narnia, llorón – le hablo Edmund – así que deja de chillar sino yo mismo te boto por la borda – amenazo. Peter rio de buena gana. Realmente estarían mucho mas tranquilos sin su primo, pero la mirada de Susan hizo que dejara la sonrisa en ese mismo momento. Por su parte Lucy simplemente se limito a rodar los ojos.

- Estoy seguro que a su estimado primo le encantará pasar tiempo con las sirenas – comentó una pequeña criatura que fue reconocida inmediatamente por los reyes.

- ¡Rípichip! – exclamo Lucy muy alegre.

Eustaquio, al escuchar al pequeño ratón hablar perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

- ¡HABLO! ¡ESA RATA HABLO! – exclamo el chico aterrorizado.

- Es todo lo que hace – dijo uno de los tripulantes de la nave.

- Yo diría que lo difícil es obligarlo a callar – dijo Caspian provocando algunas risas.

- En el momento en que no haya nada más que decir, Alteza, le prometo que no diré nada – contesto respetuosamente Rípichip.

- ¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!... – comenzó a gritar Eustaquio fuera de sí.

- ¿Seguro que no podemos devolverlo al mar? – preguntó suplicante Rípichip. Peter y Edmund se miraron entre sí, considerándolo seriamente, pero una mirada de "ni siquiera lo piensen" de Susan los hizo desechar sus pensamientos.

Mientras, Eustaquio seguía reclamando y viéndolo todo como un sueño.

- ¡EXIJO QUE ME DIGAN DONDE RAYOS ESTAMOS! – chilló el muchacho muy alterado.

- En el Viajero del Alba, el mejor barco de la flota narniana claro está – contestó un centauro.

En ese momento Eustaquio se convenció de que estaba en un sueño y se desmayó. Un coro de risas se escucho en toda la cubierta. Susan se acercó para revisar si estaba bien. Por muy molesto que fuera el chico, no dejaba de ser su primo.

- ¿Fue por algo que dije? – preguntó contrariado el centauro.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Susan – esta asustado. Solo debe descansar.

- Cuidalo Taurus – le pidió Caspian a lo que el centauro asintió no sin antes dar un fuerte suspiro.

Caspian sin perder el tiempo se dirigio al centro de la nave para anunciarle a todos sus marineros las buenas nuevas que habían llegado.

- Mis amigos, quiero que todos les den una gran bienvenida a nuestros náufragos – anunció – Peter, el magnífico; Edmund, el justo; Lucy, la valiente; y Susan, la benévola. Los reyes y reinas de Narnia.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los presentes se arrodillaron en señal de respeto. Los chicos estaba muy contentos de volver y recibieron gustosos aquel gesto.

- Ahora acompáñenme, por favor – les indicó Caspian – seguro se pescaran un resfriado si no se cambian prontó – dijo sonriendo.

El joven rey los condujo por las habitaciones del barco. A Peter y a Edmund lo llevó a los cuartos de la tripulación, mientras que a las chicas las condujo hacia su propia habitación.

- Pueden cambiarse aquí – dijo – le pedí a uno de mis hombres que les trajera ropa… aunque no esperen mucho, sucede que no tenemos ropa femenina a bordo – se excuso –

- No te preocupes – dijo Susan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por un par de segundos Caspian quedo prendado de aquel gesto, pero la voz de Lucy lo sacó de su trance.

- Tienes una hermosa habitación– dijo

- Y desde hoy, será de las dos – dijo a su vez Caspian y antes que sus huéspedes pudiesen objetar agrego – no puedo permitir que ninguna de las dos se quede a dormir en las bodegas con el resto de los tripulantes, por lo tanto se quedarán aquí. Siéntanse como en casa y tómense todo el tiempo que estimen necesario para descansar y reponerse del chapuzón que se dieron. Rip vendrá por ustedes más tarde.

Dicho esto, tomo un par de cosas de unos cajones y se retiro, sin antes dar la última mirada a Susan.

- ¿Viste como te miró? – pregunto Lucy inmediatamente después de que Caspian hubiese salido.

- No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme – contesto su hermana haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¡No me digas que no lo notaste¡ - exclamó Lucy incrédula. - ¡Susan, si hubieses sido un cubo de hielo, seguro te habrías derretido!

- ¡Lucy! – le reprendió Susan. Pero en realidad Susan sabía que lo que Lucy le estaba diciendo era cierto. Ella misma sintió un extraño calor dentro de si, al ver a Caspian y notó sin ningún esfuerzo la mirada llena de sentimientos que este le dedicó.

- Oye Su, ¿cuantos años crees que han pasado en Narnia? – preguntó la menor, cambiando de tema al notar que su hermana se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé Lucy, no hay forma en que yo adivine – contesto, ella tampoco lo había pensado. Caspian se veía joven aún, aunque más maduro y definitivamente más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Lucy descubrió de inmediato los pensamientos de su hermana que se quedo observando el vasto mar que se alzaba por el gran ventanal de aquella habitación con una expresión de hipnotizada que hizo romper en carcajadas a la pequeña. Susan al percatarse, a pesar de estar molesta, no pudo evitar reír junto a su hermana. Por unos minutos se dedicaron a tirarse cojines y correr por la habitación como dos niñas pequeñas. Luego de otro par de minutos y después de hacer milagros con la ropa que recibieron, las chicas ya estaban listas para juntarse con el resto.

* * *

**Y bien? q les parecio? Me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap...o bueno, reescribiendo.**** Silviaxl17, tu que leiste este fic antes, q te parecieron los cambios (si es q los notaste XD). Y para todos los lectores nuevos e****spero ansiosa sus comentarios. Si son criticas tambien las acepto^^**

**Bueno, quiero decirles que la proxima actualización será para el 7/Dic/2012 (si ahora actualice tan pronto, fue xq justamente sabía q después el tiempo no me iba a dar para hacerlo).**

**En cuanto a la edad de Caspian eso lo sabremos en el proximo cap.**

**Sin más q decir, me despido. Son las 4:50 am en Chile XD y tengo mucho mucho tuto, asi q hasta el proximo cap.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	3. A bordo del Viajero del Alba

**Hola, ciento mucho el retraso. Pero heme aqui! XD.**

**Gracias a Saku-cH4n, LegendaryQueen, shineevero, Hermy Evans Black y Silviaxl17 por sus reviews y animos para q siguiera ^^ Tambien gracias a los (ninjas!) q pasaron sin dejar rastro alguno, pero q aun asi le estan dando una oportunidad a todo esto.**

**Ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo II – A bordo del Viajero del Alba**

Al cabo de unos minutos Susan y Lucy estaban listas para juntarse con el resto. Rípichip las guio a otro cuarto; la cabina principal. Allí Peter, Edmund, Caspian y otro hombre esperaban por ellas.

Al llegar los chicos quedaron completamente sorprendidos con la habilidad de Susan y Lucy para crear su propia ropa. Lucy vestía ahora con una blusa blanca y encima una chaquetilla de cuero, sin mangas, con hermosas terminaciones en dorado, con pantalones café oscuro y unas elegantes botas café de cuero y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo orientada hacia un lado, mientras que Susan vestía con una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y un hermoso corset color verde sobre esta, con detalles en plateado y negro, que hacía juego con sus pantalones ajustados y botas altas negras, y su cabello lo llevaba suelto sobre sus hombro.

Caspian quedo, literalmente, con la boca abierta al verla. Pero se obligo a si mismo a reaccionar, por lo que desviando su mirada, llamo con un gesto al hombre desconocido que estaba en la habitación para presentarlo a las recién llegadas.

- Les presento al capitán de este navío, Lord Dridian – el hombre de cabello negro se inclino levemente en señal de saludo. Las chicas correspondieron aquel saludo.

- ¿Y donde esta Eustaquio? – pregunto Susan luego de la presentación.

- En su litera —respondió Edmund

- Estaba dormido cuando lo dejamos, así que podemos conversar tranquilos mientras tanto – dijo Peter.

- ¿Me encantaría saber cuento tiempo ha pasado en Narnia desde que nosotros nos fuimos? – preguntó Lucy con entusiasmo. Aunque por como lucía Caspian, era de esperar que no mucho.

- En nuestro mundo han sido 2 años – cometo Edmund.

- Aquí han sido exactamente 5 años – cinco largos años pensó Caspian observando disimuladamente a Susan – y todo ha ido de maravilla – continuó - los problemas entre los Telmarinos, Enanos, Animales parlantes, Faunos y demás, terminaron y el verano pasado les dimos tal paliza a esos gigantes de la frontera, que ahora hasta nos rinden homenaje. Además derrotamos al ejército de Calormen, en el gran desierto y no hay señales de que vuelvan en un tiempo próximo.

- ¿Calormen? ¡¿Otra vez dando problemas?! – exclamó Lucy. Caspian la observo interrogante – sucede que en nuestro tiempo el príncipe Rabadash nos declaró la guerra luego del rechazo de Susan e intentó invadir Narnia – explicó – pero por supuesto, lo detuvimos primero.

Caspian quedó muy sorprendido, pero no preguntó nada en absoluto. Ya habría tiempo de ahondar en ese tema después. Por lo que continuó narrándoles los últimos acontecimientos en Narnia.

- Hay paz a lo largo y ancho de Narnia

- Eso es magnifico, pero si no hay guerra que pelear y nadie esta en problemas, ¿Qué nos trae aquí? – preguntó Peter.

- Bueno, es una historia bastante larga... - comenzó Caspian - Sucede que cuando mi tío Miraz usurpo mi trono atacó y se deshizo de siete amigos y fieles súbditos de mi padre, los siete señores de Telmar – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano, apuntando a un panel que tenía en el fondo de la habitación.

Allí los chicos pudieron apreciar los retratos de los siete hombres.

- Al ser desterrados, huyeron a las islas solitarias – continuó Caspian, indicando el punto exacto en el mapa – pero nadie sabe lo que les pasó, por lo que es mi deber averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué hay más allá de las islas solitarias? – preguntó Susan, que hasta ese minuto no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

- Aguas desconocidas, lugares a los que ninguno ha llegado antes – respondió Dridian – las leyendas cuentas de mares infestados de serpientes marinas gigantes, entre otros monstruos.

- Serpientes marinas – se mofó Edmund. Pero la sola mención de aquellos reptiles le puso los pelos de punta.

- Gracias capitán, pero ya fue suficiente de sus historias - dijo Caspian – en cambio, creo que a nuestro invitados les gustaría saber en qué lugar nos encontramos ahora.

De inmediato Drinian extrajo su carta de navegación y la extendió sobre la mesa.

- Esta es nuestra posición —dijo señalando un lugar con el dedo— o lo era al mediodía de hoy. Tuvimos viento favorable desde Cair Paravel y nos mantuvimos en dirección al norteste, hacia Galma, donde llegamos al día siguiente. Allí nos quedamos durante una semana, ya que el Duque de Galma organizó un gran festejo en honor a su Majestad. Aunque, con el permiso suyo Alteza, me atrevo a decir que el Duque organizo todo para poder retenerlo.

- ¿Y para que querría retener a Caspian en Galma? – preguntó con curiosidad Lucy.

- Sucede que casualmente el Duque tenía una hija – contestó Dridian con una sonrisa en los labios.

Algo dentro del pecho de Susan se oprimió al escuchar esa frase. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Caspian estuviera casado. Por unos momentos Susan sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no resbalar.

- ¿Su, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Peter que la tomo de un brazo para estabilizarla.

- Si, por supuesto – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano. Pero al mirar hacia el frente notó que todos la observaban con preocupación – de verdad, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – así que Capitán, continúe.

Dridian miro a Caspian. El joven rey, a pesar de no estar totalmente convencido, le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

- Luego, zarpamos de Galma - continuó Drinian - y navegamos por un mar tranquilo durante dos días enteros, teniendo que usar los remos para avanzar, pero gracias a Aslan, el viento volvió y logramos llegar a Bitia tres días después, pero no desembarcamos allí, ya que nos enteramos de que en aquella isla se había desatado una extraña epidemia.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? – preguntó Peter.

- Nos encontramos con otras embarcaciones pequeñas que nos dieron las noticias – contestó Caspian.

- Por lo que tuvimos que hacer una escala en una pequeña isla aledaña. – dijo Dridian - Allí nos suministramos de agua y algo de víveres. Tuvimos que esperar cuatro días hasta que pudimos coger viento del sudeste y zarpamos hacia las Siete Islas. Al quinto día ya estábamos cerca del extremo más occidental de las Siete Islas – Dridian indico el trayecto en el mapa - Navegando por los estrechos llegamos a Cielo Rojo, en la isla de Brenn, donde fuimos cariñosamente acogidos y nos abastecimos de agua y comida a destajo. Hace 10 días abandonamos Cielo Rojo y hemos mantenido una velocidad estupenda, por lo que esperamos ver las Islas Solitarias pasado mañana. En resumidas cuentas, llevamos cerca de treinta días de navegación y hemos recorrido más de mil doscientas millas desde que salimos de Narnia.

- Y durante el viaje, ¿Han sabido o han visto a Aslan? – preguntó Peter

- No – contesto Caspian – pero leyendas cuentas que más allá de las islas Solitarias, hacia el este, se encuentra el confín de la tierra, la nación de Aslan. Aunque solo es una leyenda – agregó Caspian.

Luego de decir esto se acercó a una repisa en el fondo de la habitación y extrajo un bello cofre que abrió frente a Lucy.

- Creo que esto te pertenece – dijo Caspian mostrándole el contenido a la joven.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Lucy tomando los objetos que Caspian le había llevado – son mi poción curativa y mi daga. ¡Gracias!

A continuación fue hasta una vitrina y trajo en sus manos algo envuelto en un bello manto de terciopelo verde con terminaciones en dorado que puso en las manos de Susan.

- Esto es para ti, Susan – dijo Caspian, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Susan al abrirlo se encontró con su arco y flechas.

De otra vitrina, el joven rey, sacó una espada que bien conocieron los chicos.

- Peter – le llamó Caspian. El aludido se acercó a Caspian, tomó la espada, la desenfundo y la observo por unos instantes. Luego de esto la volvió a guardar y se la devolvió a Caspian.

- Te la obsequie el día que te coronaron rey de Narnia – dijo Peter. Caspian iba a refutar, pero Peter negó con la cabeza y sonrió – Es tuya.

Caspian asintió y dejando la espada sobre una repisa, de un cajón sacó un último objeto.

- Esto lo guarde para ti, Edmund – dijo tendiéndole a Edmund un objeto brillante.

El chico con muchas ilusiones tomó el objeto que Caspian le ofrecía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al tenerlo entre sus manos.

- ¡Es tu linterna! – exclamo entre risas Lucy.

- ¿Y no vas a agradecer? – preguntó divertido Peter al notar que su hermano aún no reaccionaba.

- Gr..gra..gracias… - articulo por fin Edmund, con una visible decepción, que trató de disimular.

Luego de comer algo, Caspian les dio un pequeño recorrido por el barco. El Viajero del Alba era realmente una pieza de arte única. De vuelta en cubierta exterior, los chicos se tomaron un tiempo para descansar y disfrutar del viaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos un repuesto Eustaquio se apareció por la cubierta. Los colores le habían vuelto a rostro y se notaba más tranquilo, pero seguía estando de mal humor.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Lucy al verlo llegar.

- Si, y debo decir que no gracias a ustedes – contestó Eustaquio sentándose sobre un barril al lado de la baranda – suerte que tengo complexión de hierro – agregó.

- ¿Ya encontraste tu equilibro, amiguito? – le preguntó Rípichip bajando por una de las cuerdas del mástil mayor.

- Nunca lo perdí, solo fue la conmoción del momento – respondió el chico molesto –Además, mamá dice que soy muy adaptable… gracias a mi inteligencia.

Edmund casi se atraganta al escuchar esa última frase de su primo, mientras que Peter trató de disimular su risa lo mejor que pudo. Lucy solo se limito a rodar sus ojos.

- ¡Ustedes no son capaces de comprender mi gran intelecto! – exclamó muy enojado - ¡Y en cuanto lleguemos a tierra firme buscaré el consulado ingles para notificarles de mi secuestro! – chillo.

- ¿Así le llamas tú? – interrumpió Caspian - Hasta donde yo sé, te salvamos la vida – dijo acercándose al chico.

- ¡Me retienen en contra de mi voluntad! – exclamó Eustaquio aun más exaltado.

- Es todo un quejumbroso, ¿no? – comentó Rípichip en tono casual.

- No tienes idea… – contestó Peter.

- Y es solo el comienzo – terminó Edmund.

Eustaquio estaba muy molesto por las burlas de sus primos, por lo que decidió volver a los cuartos, aun a pesar de "parecer un zoológico" según el mismo.

- Espero que no vuelva a salir de allí por el resto del viaje – comentó con desprecio Edmund una vez su primo dejo la cubierta

- Y yo espero que de verdad no creas eso – dijo una voz femenina a su derecha - Eustaquio puede ser algo molesto… de echo muy molesto, pero sigue siendo nuestro primo, lo queramos o no.

Edmund se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera supo en que momento la chica se acercó.

- ¿Su, dónde estabas? – preguntó Lucy cambiando de tema.

- Solo daba una vuelta – comentó, sentándose a lado de Edmund. – el atardecer es hermoso – agregó mirando hacia el horizonte.

Lentamente el sol se escondía bajo el mar. Los colores del cielo se fundían entre azul claro, violeta y anaranjado. Era una preciosa vista que solo Narnia les podía ofrecer. Los hermanos Pevensie quedaron prendados de aquel atardecer hasta que un estridente grito los distrajo.

- ¡¿Y cuando rayos se come en este bote?! – se escucho desde la parte inferior del barco. Sin duda era Eustaquio dando problemas otra vez.

A Caspian todavía le costaba trabajo creer que ese pequeño niño chillón era realmente primo de los reyes y reinas de antaño.

- Iré a calmarlo – dijo Susan levantándose de donde estaba. Era evidente que ninguno de sus hermanos iría a lidiar con Eustaquio. Por lo general era ella la que siempre terminaba tratando con los líos que formaba su primo, ya que ella era la única que podía tenerle algo de paciencia. Bueno, también estaba Lucy. Pero para Eustaquio Lucy era demasiado menor para ejercer algún tipo de autoridad sobre él, aun considerando que se llevaban por solo dos años de diferencia.

- ¿Siempre es así se molesto? – preguntó una voz a espaldas de Susan. Ella la reconoció de inmediato. Caspian. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo él había llegado hasta allí sin que ella lo notara.

- No es tan terrible como parece – contestó Susan tratando de disimular su nerviosismo repentino.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédulo el joven.

- Esta asustado y aun no comprende que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo. – contesto Susan al tiempo que llegaban hasta los cuartos. Eustaquio se encontraba en su litera y al ver a Susan y Caspian se levantó de inmediato.

- ¡Susan! – exclamó – ¡Esto es un zoológico!

- Si, ya lo mencionaste – respondió Susan sin mucho entusiasmo – puedo saber ¿por qué rayos estas gritando?

- ¡Estos salvajes no me dejan en paz! – chilló apuntando a Taurus y dos marineros más.

- Alteza, encontramos al chico hurgueteando en la bodega – dijo Taurus en su defensa dirigiéndose a Caspian. – lo cogimos justo cuando estaba escondiendo unas hogazas de pan entre sus ropas.

- ¡Calumnias! – exclamó el chiquillo.

- Eustaquio, si tienes hambre, debes decirlo y pedir las cosas, no robarlas – le reprendió Susan.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada – se defendió Eustaquio.

Susan solo suspiró. Ni bajo amenaza ese chico admitiría un error.

- Y ya que quedamos claros, ¿Cuándo sirven comida en este bote? – pregunto Eustaquio tratando de desviar el tema.

Susan miró a Caspian.

- Normalmente cenamos luego del atardecer, pero solo por hoy haremos una excepción – dijo.

Con gran alegría todos los tripulantes aceptaron ese cambio de horario. Además por ser un día tan especial, por la llegada de los Reyes de Antaño´, se realizó un modesto festín a modo de bienvenida. Aunque el único que pareció no disfrutarlo fue el pequeño Eustaquio que durante toda la cena se mantuvo molesto. Claro que esa condición ya era casi normal para sus primos.

Ya entrada la noche y luego de una agradable cena, la que según Eustaquio fue la peor comida que en su vida había comido, ya era hora de ir a descansar.

Los chicos bajaron a los cuartos inferiores, mientras las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Caspian.

- Fue muy amable de parte de Caspian darnos esa bienvenida – comentó Lucy mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Susan asintió.

Al poco rato Lucy estaba profundamente dormida. En cambio Susan estaba aún despierta repasando mentalmente todos los acontecimientos del día.

Tan solo un par de horas atrás, ella y sus hermanos, estaban en la casa de sus tíos pensando en como hacer sus vacaciones menos desagradables. Pensando en sus padres. Pensando en sus propias vidas alejadas de todo las maravillas mágicas de Narnia, de sus parajes, de sus habitantes. Tan solo una par de horas atrás ellos eran chicos comunes y corrientes de un olvidado pueblito ingles, mientras que ahora eran reyes de un mundo fantástico, más allá de todo sueño. Era demasiado increíble.

Si en algún momento se encontraban con Aslan, definitivamente tenía que agradecerle, pensó Susan. Poder volver a Narnia era espectacular y además poder volverse a encontrar con Caspian, lo hacía todo aún mejor. Aunque, claro, no es que fuera lo más importante… pero le emocionaba mucho volver a verlo.

Mientras estaba en su mundo, cada día perdía más las esperanzas de volver a Narnia, y si volvía la probabilidad de volverse a encontrar con Caspian era muy poca. Entre la primera y la segunda vez que fueron a Narnia había más de mil años de diferencia.

Pero Aslan quiso que ellos volvieran a encontrar a Caspian. Además tenían la oportunidad de viajar nuevamente por los mares narnianos, lo que era un verdadero deleite. El vaivén de las olas meciendo al barco, la brisa fresca sobre el rostro, el olor a mar que se colaba por las rendijas de la madera… no tenía precio.

Susan no tenía idea de cuando llevaba tratando de conciliar el sueño. En esos momentos envidiaba tanto a su hermana menor por poder dormir tan profundamente tan rápido. Tal vez un paseo por la cubierta le sentaría bien. Era bien entrada la noche, de seguro no habrían muchos guardias pensó Susan, por lo que tomando su ropa, se dispuso a subir.

Al llegar a cubierta se encontró con un panorama hermoso. El firmamento lleno de estrellas brillaba en plenitud. Claro que no conocía ninguna constelación, pero recordaba alguna que otra, que en cuyo tiempo como reina nombro con sus hermanos.

Con lentitud caminó hasta llegar a la proa en donde se reclinándose en la baranda observo el vasto mar. La luna lo iluminaba todo con una hermosa luz blanca.

- Es hermoso – musito Susan.

- Ciertamente – contesto una voz al lado de ella.

Rápidamente Susan se dio la media vuelta para encontrar el dueño de aquella voz.

- ¡Caspian! – exclamó. Segunda vez en el mismo día que el joven rey la sorprendía de esa forma.

- Siento haberte asustado – se disculpo el joven con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- No, no te preocupes, no sucedió nada – se apresuró a decir Susan. Estar a solas con Caspian le ponía un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Caspian al cabo de unos momentos en silencio en donde se dedicó a mirar detenidamente a Susan.

- Si… bueno, sucede que – Susan intentó buscar las palabras, pero le era realmente difícil concentrarse.

- ¿Muchas emociones para un solo día? – completo Caspian por ella. Susan sonrió.

- Si, así es.

- Realmente me da mucho gusto tenerlos de vuelta – comentó Caspian apoyándose en la baranda junto a Susan.

- Gracias a ti por recibirnos – contesto ella suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A cada tanto Caspian observaba de reojo a Susan. Y la noche estaba perfecta para estar junto a ella, solo había una sola cosa que le estaba molestando en cierto modo.

- Susan… - la llamó Caspian. Susan giró su rostro y fijó su atención en el joven rey – solo me pregutaba… ¿Qué problemas tuvieron ustedes en su tiempo con Carlomen? Si no mal recuerdo, Lucy menciono algo esta mañana…

- Lucy hablo de más, no debiste prestarle atención – contestó Susan - ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas tú sobre la visita a Galma? En mis tiempos esa isla apenas poseía un pequeño pueblo a la orilla de costa. Ahora por lo visto, han evolucionado gratamente. Ahora tienen un gobierno liderado por un Duque. – dijo Susan tratando de sonar casual.

Caspian, sentándose sobre un barril cercano, observo a Susan.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú me cuentas sobre tu experiencia en Carlomen y yo te cuento como fue estar en Galma? – pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era evidente que ambos tenían un interés especial en saber sobre aquellos acontecimientos.

- Esta bien – acordó Susan acomodándose en otro barril frente al rey – sucedió que en nuestros tiempos de reyes una comitiva de Carlomen nos visito en Cair Paravel. La persona que estaba al mando de esta corte era el príncipe Rabadash… - comenzó a narrar Susan.

- ¿Rabadash, hijo del Rey Tisroc? – preguntó Caspian.

- El mismo – contestó la joven y continuó – en esa oportunidad Rabadash manifestó su interés por mí y pidió mi mano en matrimonio – dijo. Caspian se sorprendió en gran manera con esa última oración. Susan era preciosa y dotada de muchos dones, no cabía duda, solo que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de verla enamorada o peor aún casada con otro hombre, por lo que ahora con aun mayor interés instó a Susan a continuar.

- Admito que llamó mi atención – confesó evitando mirar a Caspian – se mostraba amable y además de la unión matrimonial, Rabadash nos convenció unir nuestros reinos asegurando la ayuda mutua. Pero más tarde, en una visita que hicimos Edmund y yo a Tashbaan, nos enteramos de la verdad. Rabadash era un tirano, orgulloso y cruel, y lo único que deseaba era poseer más y más poder. Yo me negué rotundamente a casarme con él, lo que por supuesto le molesto. Él estaba dispuesto a forzarme a se su esposa, pero por suerte Edmund y yo logramos escapar. Por supuesto ni Rabadash ni su padre se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Rabadash planeó invadir Narnia, para secuestrarme, y para eso intentó tomar primeramente Archenland, pero sus planes fueron frustrados ya que un informante nos alertó primero. Rabadash fue derrotado y castigado por Aslan producto de sus actos.

- Así que casi te casas con un tirano – comentó Caspian al termino de la narración de Susan. La joven solo pudo reír por su comentario

- Y bien, ahora cuéntame tú, que tal tu pasada por Galma – pidió Susan – por lo que escuche de Dridian, dejaste muy impresionado al Duque.

- Algo así – rio Caspian – Sucede que por nuestra llegada el Duque organizo un gran festejo y cuando digo grande, créeme, fue ¡INMENSO! – exclamó Caspian – bailes, cenas, torneos, recorridos por la isla, . Y duro por varios días. El Duque estaba encantado con nosotros.

- Y supongo que él no fue el único – dijo Susan tratando de disimular su interés.

- Si, no fue el único – continuó Caspian – todos quedaron muy a gusto, sorprendidos de nuestras habilidades y hazañas. Fue muy grato realmente pasar por Galma.

Susan lo escucho con atención, pero aún había un tema que no había tocado. La hija del Duque. ¿Qué acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

- Me pareció escuchar de Dridian que el Duque tenía una hija – comentó Susan tratando de sacar el tema lo más sutilmente posible.

Caspian sonrió para sus adentros.

- Si, el Duque tenía un preciosa hija llamada Dolly – dijo Caspian – Una jovencita muy divertida, llena de energías y sumamente creativa

Susan sintió como su corazón se apretujaba un poco más con cada palabra de Caspian. ¿Sería posible que Caspian se hubiese enamorado de otra chica? La posibilidad la estaba matando internamente. Pero no podía dejar que el joven frente a ella lo notara, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, logro esbozar una sonrisa.

- Dolly, lindo nombre – murmuro tratando de mantener su débil sonrisa.

- Lo es… para una niñita de 8 años – concluyó Caspian.

Susan parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Había estado celosa de una niñita de 8 años? De seguro no había nada más vergonzoso que eso en el mundo, pensó Susan para sus adentros. Pero a pesar de la profunda vergüenza no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de alivio, la que no paso desapercibida por Caspian.

- ¿8 dices? – rio Susan – creo que el Duque tendrá que esperar un par de años más para casar a su hija.

Ambos reyes comenzaron a reírse con gran entusiasmo. Tanto así que no notaron cuando u pequeño ratón se paró frente a ellos.

- ¿Majestades? - interrumpió de repente Rípichip - ¿Esta todo bien? – preguntó.

- Rip, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a su vez Susan ya recuperándose de su risa.

- Es hora de mi guarda, Alteza – contesto cortésmente el pequeño ratón.

- Eso quiere decir que es muy tarde. Será mejor que bajemos a descansar – dijo Caspian levantándose del barril, gesto que Susan imitó y luego de una despedida hacia Rípichip, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia sus aposentos.

- Buenas noches Caspian – se despidió Susan al llegar a la puerta de su cuerto – Gracias de nuevo por todo – dijo.

Caspian le sonrió tiernamente y en un acto que no pudo controlar, rozó con una mano el rostro de Susan. Algo corto, pero que mandó cargas eléctricas a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

- Que descanses, querida Susan – susurro el joven dándole el último vistazo a Susan, antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Algo largo, no? XD me entusiasme escribiendo. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias etc, etc.**

**Si Dios quiere para el 21 o 22 de Dic traere el proximo c****ap.**

**Una cosa más, ¿se fijaron de la imagen que puse de avatar para este fic? ¿No les recuerda a alguien? Bueno, pues sucedio q viendo nuevamente la pelicula de las Cronicas de Narnia, el Viajero del Alba, me encontre con una escena justo en la parte en la que Lucy entra a la habitacion principal del barco en donde Caspian les cuenta como han ido las cosas en Narnia. Justo en esa parte donde muestran a Lucy mirando los murales, se muestra a sus espaldas esta imagen. ¿No les suena a Susan? Lo q es yo, asi la veo y me emocione tanto al verla :3 **

**Y esop XD. Haber si alguien la encuentra me lo dice despues para no estra sola emocionada (XD). Por cierto y antes de irme, Caspian debe tener algo asi como 24 o 25 en esta historia.**

**Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	4. Las Islas Desiertas

**HOLA! Creyeron que me habia ido para jamas volver! pues nooooooo. Heme aqui con un nuevo cap. **

**Pido disculpas a todos los q de la semana pasada estan esperando este capitulo. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Con todo lo de la Navidad (espero q hayan tenido una hemosa Navidad queridos/as lectores/as) el tiempo se me hizo ultra mega mas escaso de lo comun... x eso la demora. De verdad lo siento. Pero hare todo lo q este a mi alcance para q no vuelva a suceder.**

**Les agradezco a todos sus reviews! Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, saludos, criticas, etc. Por todo y principalmente el apoyo moral para seguir con este proyecto.**

**No les distraigo más asi que, aqui esta, cap nuevo y como regalo es mas largo para q lo disfruten mas.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo III – Las Islas Desiertas**

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, el vigilante diviso tierra hacia el norte. Era necesario buscar provisiones, y de paso consultar por algún rastro de los Lores. Según el mapa que Caspian tenía trazado, ellos si o si debieron pasar por esas islas, ya que eran la únicas a kilómetros a la redonda.

- Las Islas Solitarias – dijo Dridian – Ese, sin lugar a dudas, debe ser el puerto de Felima.

- Esta cerrado, no hay rastro de embarcaciones – musito Caspian – y no se ve ninguna bandera narniana.

- Pero las islas siempre fueron de narnia – comento Edmund sumamente contrariado.

- Es muy sospechoso – dijo Peter tomando el telescopio entre sus manos para echar un corto vistazo a la isla. – no hay indicios de que este habitada. Hay que enviar un grupo a tierra a explorar – ordenó Peter.

Dridian y Caspian intercambiaron miradas.

- Lo siento Majestad, pero la cadena de mando comienza por el Rey Caspian – se disculpo Dridian con el mayor respeto posible.

Peter sintió un nudo en el estomago, pero no discutió.

- Dridian forma un grupo, iremos a tierra – ordenó Caspian al cabo de unos instantes – y de paso buscaremos provisiones e información de los lores.

Los tripulantes del navío se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. Comenzaron a cambiar el rumbo hacia la isla, replegaron las velas para bajar la velocidad y prepararon un bote para el grupo de exploración.

- Lucy creo que es mejor que te quedes en el barco – dijo Peter a su hermana mientras se terminaban los preparativos de la exploración. .

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Lucy - ¡ya no soy una niñita pequeña Peter!

- Lo se Lu, pero todo esto puede ser peligroso – trató de razonar Peter – no sabemos que encontraremos en esa isla.

- Es narniana, no puede ser malo – rebatió Lucy.

- Era narniana… ahora no lo sabemos – dijo Edmund a modo de comentario.

- ¿Esta de mi lado o no? – cuestiono la más joven de los Pevensie. Edmund solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Lucy continuo insistiendo a sus hermanos, pero ninguno de ellos cambió de opinión argumentando que era muy peligroso para ella. Poco a poco la joven se fue resignando, pero su calma no duro mucho al enterarse que su primo Eustaquio si iría, junto al resto, a explorar la isla.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Lucy – si dices que es peligroso para mi, que ya he estado en más de una batalla en Narnia, ¿Cómo puedes llevar a Eustaquio contigo? No es justo.

- Eustaquio necesita aprender a defenderse y esta será una buena oportunidad para enseñárselo en la práctica. – contestó Peter con simplicidad, como si lo que dijese fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Lucy, indignada, se cruzo de brazos y se fue a otro extremo del barco. Eustaquio, que había estado escuchando la conversación, perdió casi todo el color de su rostro al escuchar que lo llevarían a esa isla.

- Estará muy molesta cuando regresemos – dijo Susan al cabo de unos minutos.

- Se le pasará – contesto escuetamente Peter y dicho esto se dirigió hasta los marineros del barco para ayudarles a preparar los botes.

- Sigo considerando que deberíamos investigar en la mañana – dijo Eustaquio con algo de temblor en su voz. Faltaban pocas horas para que anocheciera y una ciudad medio abandonada no se veía como un buen panorama para pasar la noche.

- ¡No hay honor en darle la espalda a la aventura, chiquillo! – exclamó el pequeño Ripichip. Solo una mirada despectiva recibió por respuesta de parte de Eustaquio.

- Toma – le dijo Edmund, tendiéndole una espada a su primo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclamo Eustaquio lleno de temor.

- Es una espada claro está – contesto Edmund con cansancio y algo de irritación en la voz.

- ¡Se que es una espada! Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué me la pasas a mí? – preguntó de mala gana el pequeño.

- No pretenderás ir con las manos vacía a un lugar lleno de ladrones, estafadores, criaturas extrañas, peligros desconocidos…. – Edmund iba a continuar, pero una mirada de advertencia de Susan lo detuvo.

- Solo es por seguridad – dijo suavemente Susan al asustado Eutaquio – no sucederá nada malo, te lo aseguro. – sonrió.

Luego de un par de minutos, el bote estaba listo para llevar a la pequeña comisión al puerto de la isla desierta.

- Investigaremos, si no encontramos nada volveremos lo más pronto posible con provisiones – le dijo Caspian a Susan.

- Me encantaría tener mi cuerno ahora – comento Susan – podría salvarnos la vida. – dijo sonrojándose con esa última frase recordando un par de hechos que en su última visita a Narnia sucedieron.

Caspian sonrío.

- Si, como yo te la salve de los espías de Miraz la última vez que vinieron tú y tus hermanos.

Susan sonrió para sus adentros. Ella también recordaba ese día. Era imprescindible que Lucy encontrara a Aslan y ambas estaban siendo seguidas por agentes de Miraz, por lo que fue necesario crear una distracción para que Lucy lograra su cometido. Así fue como Susan decidió quedarse atrás para proteger de esa forma a su hermana, pero no contó con que fueran tantos hombres, al punto de acorralarla. Allí fue cuando Caspian apareció en un reluciente caballo, como todo un príncipe de películas, y la salvo de ser atravesada por una espada.

- Creo que nunca te agradecí por eso – dijo Susan suavemente pasándose una mano sutilmente por un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro para recogerlo detrás de su oreja. Caspian no supo que fue, pero algo en la forma en la que Susan habló le dejó seca la boca.

Involuntariamente la mano de Caspian se elevo a la altura del rostro de la joven de ojos claros capturando entre sus dedos un rebelde mechón marrón, el que posteriormente puso detrás de su oreja, imitando el gesto que ella misma había realizado anteriormente. Sin darse cuenta su mano comenzó a acariciar la suave mejilla de la chica a medida que su propio rostro se fue acercando al de ella hasta quedar separados solo por centímetros de distancia.

- No es necesario – susurro. Susan pudo sentir el aliento del joven rey sobre sus labios. – Daría mi vida por salvar la tuya.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron por completo a Susan, pero evidentemente no lo hizo con su corazón que parecía estar latiendo a mil por segundo. Algo en la boca de su estomago le produjo un gran calor que invadió cada parte su cuerpo.

- ¡Alteza! – llamo de repente Dridian interrumpiendo aquel mágico momento.

De inmediato Susan se separo de Caspian, completamente sonrojada.

- Lo siento – se disculpo el capitán navío - ¿He interrumpido? – preguntó. Caspian solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Esta todo listo para zarpar? – pregunto el rey.

- Así es, Majestad – contestó Dridian

Caspian asintió.

- ¿Esta seguro Majestad, que no desea que le acompañe? – preguntó Dridian algo preocupado.

- Estoy seguro – contestó firme - pero si no regreso para el amanecer, envíen ayuda. Dicho esto Caspian, tres de los cuatro Pevensie, Eustaquio y otros tres tripulantes subieron al bote que luego de unos minutos les permitió llegar al puerto de esa desértica isla.

- Deberíamos dividirnos – sugirió Edmund al tocar tierra.

- No, no sabemos que vamos a encontrar allá dentro, será mejor que nos mantengamos juntos y alertas – ordenó Caspian.

Con extremo cuidado se adentraron poco a poco en la ciudad siendo perdidos de vista desde el barco en donde Dridian y Lucy estaban atentos a cualquier indicio de peligro. El sol cada vez alumbraba menos y las sombras se hacían más grandes a medida que el grupo en la isla caminaba. Pasaron por pasadizos estrechos y casa vacías, la gran mayoría en estado deplorable.

- El lugar esta vacío – dijo Eustaquio luego de unos minutos, evidentemente nervioso – regresemos al barco.

- ¿De verdad es su pariente? – preguntó Caspian. Por mucho que se lo repitieran nunca terminaría por creerlo de todo. Peter y Edmund solo se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos.

- Hey, Eustaquio – le llamó Edmund – no quieres venir a cuidar… -lo pensó por unos instantes - no se… ¿lo que sea? – dijo al fin.

- ¡Ah si! – exclamó el pequeño – muy buena idea primo… muy… lógica – dijo acercándose rápidamente hasta el grupo.

- Entonces quédate aquí y mantente callado – dijo Peter acercándose a su primo.

- ¡Claro, quieren que cuide la entrada! – dijo tratando de sonar valiente – vayan tranquilos, yo vigilaré aquí.

- Solo no hagas que nos maten – pidió Edmund antes de entrar por unas altas puertas de madera fortificada junto a Susan, Caspian y otros tres hombres más.

Todo estaba silencioso. Demasiado para el gusto de Caspian. Con mucho cuidado el joven rey y sus acompañantes caminaron por entre grandes pilares que sostenían en lo alto un maltratado cielo de madera y tejas. Al llegar al centro se encontraron con unas enormes campanas de metal que formaban un círculo sobre algo así como un altar que se encontraba lleno de libros viejos cubiertos de polvo con nombres inscritos, la gran mayoría tachados.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – se preguntó Edmund tomando uno de esos libros - ¿Esos son nombres?

- Son esclavos – contesto Caspian observando detenidamente el libro que Edmund traía en sus manos – son registros de esclavos vendidos seguramente – dijo.

- Creí que ya no había esclavitud en Narnia – comentó asombrado Peter.

- ¡Es terrible!– exclamó en un susurro Susan - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Peter se disponía a contestarle cuando unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a llegar desde el techo de la construcción. Repentinamente una docena de hombres de peligroso aspecto bajaron por cuerdas desde el cielo y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Choques de espada retumbaban en aquel lugar. Susan hacía lo que podía con los hombres que aun continuaban cayendo del techo disparándoles con su arco, pero eran demasiados y se vio obligada a desenvainar su espada para pelear par a par con Peter, Edmund y Caspian.

Los tripulantes que acompañaban a joven rey y los Pevensie pelearon valientemente, pero aquellos hombres, que los superaron en numero, los redujeron rápidamente dándoles muerte en el lugar.

La batalla se volvía más y más intensa a cada minuto hasta que un fuerte grito proveniente la entrada los detuvo a todos.

- Bajen sus armas o la niña muere – dijo un hombre apareciendo por las puertas de aquel lugar trayendo como prisionero a Eustaquio.

- ¡No soy niña! – exclamó furioso el pequeño.

- ¡CALLATE! – cortó el hombre – ¡Y ustedes bajen sus armas ahora! – volvió a gritar.

Con impotencia Caspian y los hermanos Pevensie tiraron sus armas al piso quedando indefensos ante sus atacantes, los que rápidamente los apresaron con cadenas. Aquellos hombres hablaron entre ellos y luego los llevaron hasta otra habitación, tan grande como la que estaban, pero esta tenía un trono de piedra en medio y un hombre de porte alto y de rostro amenazante estaba sentado en el.

- Gobernador Gumpas – llamó unos de los hombres – hemos encontrado a los intrusos. Tres chicos, una chica y unos más que no sabría identificar – dijo -

Eustaquio se disponía a reclamar, pero un coscorrón de Edmund lo detuvo en seco.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo – susurro el joven de cabello oscuro a su primo en un tono amenazante.

El gobernador los inspecciono. Sus ojos se posaron en Susan, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente, al parecer la joven no era de su agrado. Pero luego poso la mirada en Caspian, Peter y Edmund. Se levando de su trono y se acercó a ellos para examinarlos.

- Los quiero – dijo al cabo de unos minutos indicando solamente a Peter, Edmund y Caspian - al resto llévenlos al mercado. Saquen lo que más puedan.

Dicho esto, Gumpas se retiro de la sala del trono dejando a sus hombres lidiando con la resistencia de los chicos a separarse. Finalmente entre golpes y amenazas, Peter, Edmund y Caspian fueron llevados al calabozo, mientras que Susan y Eustaquio fueron llevados al mercado.

En el mercado, los dos chicos se encontraron con otros esclavos, humanos y narnianos, que junto a ellos fueron llevados al centro de la plaza del pueblo en donde fueron encadenados a un muro de piedra. Susan se esforzó por mirar a cada criatura y persona encadenada, pero no reconoció a ninguno.

- Aquí pasaran la noche – dijo uno de los guardias.

- ¡No puede dejarnos aquí Señor! – exclamo Eustaquio asustado – ¡es un bárbaro! – agrego aún más alto. El hombre ya estaba harto de los reclamos de Eustaquio, los que llevaba escuchando desde que salieron del palacio del gobernador.

- Si vuelvo a oír tu molesta voz de niñita juro que te cortare la lengua – amenazo el hombre desenvainando su espada y dirigiéndola al cuello del chico. Eustaquio abrió los ojos a más no poder y se limito a cerrar la boca. El pobre estaba muerto de miedo.

…

En cuanto Peter, Edmund y Caspian, luego de haber conocido al gobernador, fueron llevados a las mazmorras del castillo. Era un lugar húmedo y frío ubicado en la planta inferior del palacio. Los tres jóvenes fueron dejados en una de las celdas interiores, en donde ni siquiera tenían ventanas.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – exclamó Peter en cuanto los hombres de Gumpas salieron de la celda. De inmediato los tres chicos comenzaron a revisar cada rincón del calabozo buscando la forma de escapar. Caspian intentó golpear la puerta de metal, pero era demasiado gruesa, mientras que Peter y Edmund se dedicaron a revisar la celda, que era más grande de lo que parecía.

De repente un extraño ruido desde el fondo los atrajo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Oyeron eso? – susurro Edmund. Peter y Caspian asintieron. Con sigilo los chicos se acercaron al origen del sonido, pero antes de encontrarlo una sombra se paseo por un rincón.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Peter con autoridad – Seas quien seas sal a la luz y déjanos verte – demandó.

- La luz no es un lujo que se pueda gozar en este lugar – dijo una voz masculina entre las sombras.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Caspian.

- ¿Que quien soy? – el hombre entre las sombras poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a los chicos - en muchos años nadie me había preguntado quien era – dijo. Al salir de la penumbra, los chicos pudieron observar el rostro del hombre que les hablaba. Era bajo y delgado, de aspecto algo frágil y su cabello y barba eran de un color grisáceo.

Caspian lo observó detenidamente. Esa voz ya la había escuchado antes y había algo en su rostro que se le hacía sumamente familiar.

- ¿Lord Bern? - preguntó el joven rey. El hombre se puso muy nervioso al escuchar ese nombre.

- Lo fui hace mucho – contestó rápidamente – ya no merezco recibir ese título.

- ¿Es uno de los siete? – preguntó Edmund. Caspian asintió.

- Te pareces a un rey al que hace muchos años serví – dijo el hombre acercándose algo tembloroso a Caspian.

- Ese hombre era mi padre, Caspian IX – dijo el joven rey – yo soy Caspian X.

- ¡Oh, mi señor! – exclamó el hombre – perdone mi descortesía – dijo tratando de arrodillarse, pero Caspian lo detuvo.

- No, Lord Bern, no hace falta – dijo Caspian ayudando al hombre a sentarse en una roca – mejor cuénteme como es que llegó hasta este lugar.

El Lord asintió y comenzó la historia.

- Resulto ser que luego de ser exiliados de Narnia, los seis lores y yo comenzamos un viaje para buscar un nuevo lugar en donde vivir. Así fue como llegamos hasta aquí. En aquella época este lugar esa gobernado por Rhom, pero bajo los estatutos narnianos – contó – yo conocí a una hermosa y bondadosa joven de la cual me enamore y con la que posteriormente me case, por este motivo yo me quede en esta isla, más los otros lores siguieron con su camino. Al pasar el tiempo, Rhom se volvió rebelde y su lealtad a Narnia comenzó a menguar peligrosamente. Era mi deber, por mi lealtad a Narnia y su a padre, Alteza, hacer algo, por lo que me opuse rotundamente al nuevo régimen de Rhom y junte muchos aliados – explicó el lord - pero cuando el poder paso a manos de Gumpas, este instauro leyes y normas mucho más duras que Rhom. Muchos murieron defendiendo Narnia… – dijo bajando la mirada – y para acallarme a mí, Gumpas, no encontró mejor solución que asesinar a mi esposa y mis hijos – lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar del rostro del viejo hombre – luego de eso yo quede destrozado. Fue fácil para el gobernador atraparme y encerrarme – luego de una pausa agregó - ya llevo 20 años aquí, Majestad.

Los chicos se miraron. Era imposible no tener lastima de ese pobre hombre.

- Lord Bern juro por Narnia que vengare la muerte de su familia – dijo solemne Caspian al hombre sentado a su lado. Lord Bern lo miro, ya no lloraba, en su lugar una chispa de admiración apareció en sus ojos.

- Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí – dijo Caspian.

…

Mientras tanto, en la plaza publica, las cosas ya estaban casi listas para comenzar la subasta de esclavos. Era todo un evento en aquella ciudad. Susan y Eustaquio fueron llevados con el resto de esclavos a una especie de tarima en donde podían ser observados por todo aquel que se parase en la plaza.

- ¡Atención señoras y señores! – llamó el vendedor. – la subasta esta a punto de comenzar – anunció.

Eustaquio estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera era capaz de gritar o chillar.

- Todo saldrá bien, Eustaquio – susurro Susan tratando de tranquilizar a su primo – alguna cosa se nos ocurrirá.

- ¡HEY, USTEDES DOS! – grito uno de los guardias a Susan y Eustaquio – ¡CALLENSE!

…

Dentro de las mazmorras Caspian, Edmund y Peter aun buscaban la manera de escaparse.

- ¡Majestades! – los llamo Bern – tengo algo que de seguro les será de gran utilidad ahora – dijo.

El anciano los condujo hasta un rincón de la celda y allí, luego de sacar algunos bloques de piedra, saco un cofre de madera alargado, bastante rustico y enmohecido por el tiempo.

- Espero que esto les sea muy útil – dijo el anciano y con sumo cuidado le entrego a Caspian aquel cofre de madera. El joven rey, al abrirlo, se encontró con una espada en su interior.

- ¿Una espada narniana? – pregunto Peter, pero se oyó más como afirmación que pregunta.

- Así es – contesto el lord – como esta, hay seis mas, vuestro padre nos las dio – explico – el propio Aslan las creo para proteger Narnia.

- Recuerdo una antigua historia que hablaba de siete espadas mágicas. ¿Realmente esta es una de ellas?- preguntó Edmund con incredulidad reflejada en la voz. Bern asintió.

Los chicos observaron asombrados aquella pieza. No estaba tan bien conservada. Tenia arena y barro pegado en la hoja, su mango estaba sucio y envejecido y no tenia filo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun era una espada.

- Tal vez podemos forzar la cerradura de la celda con esta espada – sugirió Edmund.

- ¡Bien pensado! – exclamó Peter.

En cuanto se aseguraron de que no había ningún guardia afuera de la celda, los chicos comenzaron su tarea.

…

- ¡Comencemos con esta subasta! – exclamó el vendedor en medio de la tarima. Bruscamente tomó por el brazo a una delgada joven de cabellos negros y rizados. – partamos con 30 crecientes – a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana mucha gente observaba el espectáculo – una joven fuerte y sana, fácilmente podría servir de ayudante en la cocina o para el aseo – dijo el hombre. Una mujer de entre la multitud ofreció los 30 crecientes – ¿ALGUIEN DA 35? – tanteó el hombre - es una joven sana ¡Miren esos dientes!– exclamó tomando la barbilla de la joven obligándola a mostrar sus dientes como si fuera un vulgar animal.

- Maldito…. – murmuro Susan dedicándole una mirada llena de desprecio al esclavista.

- ¡30 A LA UNA! ¡30 A LAS DOS! - comenzó con la cuenta - ¡vendida a la señora del turbante! – dijo finalmente.

La mujer se acercó al traficante y deposito las monedas en las manos de este. La joven recién vendida, con su cabeza gacha, siguió a su nueva ama hasta perderse entre la multitud. Inmediatamente luego de esa venta, el esclavista tomo sorpresivamente a Susan y la hizo pararse en frente de la multitud, en medio de la tarima.

- Lo que ven aquí señoras y señores es una hermosa joven narniana – los ojos de los hombres presentes comenzaron a brillar de lujuria – definitivamente una buena acompañante para esos días de soledad… - dijo lleno de dobles intenciones.

Susan casi vomitó del asco ante esa última frase que el hombre dijo.

– ¡Comenzaremos con 60 crecientes! – anunció el esclavista - vamos señores ¿quien da más por esta lindura?

- ¡Doy 70! – dijo un hombre alto de primera fila.

- ¡90! – se oyó de otro que estaba más atrás.

- ¡100! – dijo otra voz.

Y así las ofertas siguieron y siguieron aumentando.

- Tú me vas a hacer muy rico, preciosa – susurro el traficante al oído de Susan. Un inmenso terror invadió la joven que se vio completamente indefensa ante aquella situación.

De repente, de entre la multitud, se oyó la mayor oferta que hasta ese momento se había registrado.

- ¡DOY 400 CRECIENTES POR ESTA MUJER! – grito un hombre de aspecto lúgubre avanzando entre la multitud. En su mano derecha tenía algo así como un saco el que alzo y mostró al esclavista.

- ¡VENDIDA!– exclamo este de inmediato lleno de júbilo.

En cuanto Susan sintió que los guardias la tomaban para llevarla con su "dueño", comenzó a forcejear, resistiéndose fervientemente formando un caos a su alrededor.

Repentinamente una voz detuvo todas las protestas de Susan.

- ¡Esa venta no se realizará! – dijo firmemente una voz no muy grave, pero curiosamente familiar. – ¡No se la llevarán! – exclamó. En ese momento Susan pudo identificar que la voz provenía de una persona de estatura baja que estaba entre la multitud. Sin previo un aviso más de una docena de hombres y criaturas aparecieron en la multitud atacando a los guardias de Gumpas y liberando a los esclavos. Eran los tripulantes del Viajo del Alba sin duda alguna, pensó Susan. Y con gran alegría vio a Lucy entre ellos.

Quiso correr hasta donde estaba su hermana menor, pero unas manos sobre sus cadenas se lo impidieron. Aquel hombre que había querido comprarla como vil mercancía estaba ahora frente a ella dispuesto a llevársela con él.

Eustaquio por su parte, solo atino a salir corriendo y buscar refugio, topándose en su camino con Peter, Edmund, Caspian y un anciano hombre al que no pudo reconocer.

- ¡Eustaquio! – exclamó Peter - ¿Dónde están Susan? – preguntó con urgencia.

- Está en la plaza – contestó el chico tratando en vano de controlar el nerviosismo de su voz – pero creo que un hombre estaba intentando llevársela.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Caspian. Pero no espero respuesta. Con celeridad se dirigió hacia la plaza y busco a Susan esquivando golpes y estocadas.

- Y me pareció ver a Lucy entre la multitud también – agregó rápidamente al ver que sus primos se disponían a unirse a la batalla - junto a esa fea rata parlante.

Los chicos asistieron y le dijeron a Eustaquio que se mantuviera escondido. Minutos más tarde se pudieron reunir con Lucy.

- ¡Hermanos! – exclamó Lucy al encontrarlos, luego de botar a dos hombres usando un saco de trigo– No encuentro a Susan, ni a Eustaquio – dijo denotando en su voz mucha preocupación.

- Eustaquio esta escondido – contestó Edmund. Pero ninguno respondió por Susan. No sabían donde estaba y cada vez llegaban mas y mas secuaces de Gumpas, por lo que solo les restaba esperar que Caspian la encontrara.

…

- ¡CAMINA! – exclamó un hombre casi arrastrando a una joven a sus espaldas.

La joven era Susan y se negaba rotundamente a ponerle fácil el camino a ese hombre. Con puños, arañazos, patadas y gritos trató de resistirse de ser secuestrada, pero el hombre era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, por lo que su resistencia de poco sirvió.

- Sera mejor que camines, bonita, - dijo el traficante ya perdiendo la paciencia - si no quieres que te haga algo feo aquí mismo – amenazo.

A pesar de la amenaza, Susan continuó resistiéndose, por lo que el hombre se vio en la obligación de golpearla fuertemente al punto de dejarla inconsciente en el suelo.

- Tú te lo buscaste, preciosa – murmuro despectivamente el hombre, mientras la tomaba para llevarla al hombro, pero antes de siquiera tocarla un fuerte puño lo golpeo en el rostro sacándole un grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El traficante, aunque algo aturdido, no se desmayo, por lo que saco su espada dispuesto a matar al que había echo eso. Al mirar hacia el frente vio que una figura estaba arrodillada al lado de la joven que recientemente había golpeado y que estaba dispuesto a hacerla su sirvienta.

- ¡TÚ ME LAS PAGARAS, MALDITO! – exclamó el traficante observando a aquella figura, que luego de enfocar bien su mirada reconoció como un joven moreno de porte elegante y una mirada furiosa.

- Eres tú el que va a pagar por esto – dijo el joven con una voz cargada de odio hacia el esclavista.

Tan solo bastaron un par de movimientos por parte del joven para acabar por completo con el traficante y en cuanto pudo liberarse de la batalla se acercó a Susan, que seguía tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Susan? – la llamó con suavidad tomándola entre sus brazos - ¡Susan! – llamó más fuerte esta vez.

Poco a poco la joven comenzó a reaccionar

- ¿Qué …qué ha pasado? – pregunto con dificultad.

El joven a su lado no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y junto con eso darle un tierno abrazo.

- ¿Caspian? – pregunto aun algo aturdida al sentir el cálido abrazo del joven rey.

- Te han golpeado muy fuerte – dijo Caspian separándose un poco de ella para tomar su rostro y posar su pulgar en el punto en el que el esclavista la había golpeado. Susan se sonrojó ante esa acción.

Caspian gentilmente la ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? – preguntó Susan acordándose de los recientes hechos.

- Te llevaré con ellos – dijo Caspian y tomándola de la mano la guio hasta donde sus hermanos.

- ¡SUSAN! – exclamó la menor de los Pevensie dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana en cuanto la vio llegar.

- ¿Su, estas bien? – pregunto Edmund preocupado por su hermana. La joven asintió. Al mirar a su alrededor Susan notó que la batalla ya había terminado. En medio de una multitud, Peter tenía al tirano gobernador Gumpas acorralado entre el suelo y su espada.

- Todo ha terminado – dijo Peter lentamente saboreando la victoria.

Luego de la batalla, los hermanos Pevensie lograron nuevamente reunirse.

- ¡Susan! ¡Lucy!- exclamó - ¿están bien? – pregunto Peter preocupado, abrazando a cada una.

- Si, hermano – lo tranquilizo Lucy.

Luego de acabada la batalla todos los guardias y los agentes de Gumpas, junto con este fueron encarcelados y destituidos de sus puestos.

- ¡Tú, Gumpas, sucesor de Rhom, Gobernador de Las Islas Desiertas quedas relevado de tu cargo! – exclamó Caspian con autoridad- ¡Yo, Rey Caspian X, declaro que ya no habrá mas esclavitud en estas islas! – proclamó el joven rey entre una ola de aplausos y gritos de jubilo de parte de los aldeanos de la zona. Llevaban muchos años bajo el yugo de la esclavitud de Gumpas, pero por fin era libres.

Una gran celebración se dio lugar en el gran castillo del ex-gobernador Gumpas, en donde Caspian le dio a Lord Bern el título de Duque de las Islas Desiertas, bajo la soberanía narniana. Temprano, a la mañana siguiente el Viajero del Alba estaba listo para zarpar, abastecido de provisiones para continuar el viaje en busca de los siete lores.

- Esto debería alcanzarles por lo menos por un mes más – dijo el Duque a Caspian.

- Muchas gracias Lord, perdón, Duque Bern – sonrió Caspian, pero aquella sonrisa se transformo en una incógnita al ver un reflejo de preocupación en el rostro del Duque - ¿sucede algo? - pregunto.

- Mi Rey hay una cosa mas que debe saber – dijo el hombre – sucede que ya de hace un par de años atrás un extraño fenómeno se ha estado presentando - comenzó a contarles - … como yo me quede en esta isla y forme mi familia, tuve la oportunidad de observar dicho fenómeno en más de una ocasión.

- ¿De qué tipo de fenómeno hablas? – pregunto Lucy.

- Son muchas historias de marinos, piratas, pescadores y traficantes, que hablan de un humo negro verdoso que aparece en el mar y se lleva a los tripulantes, no dejando rastro de nada. En un principio creí que solo eran historias, pero… lo he visto Majestad. – dijo el hombre con temor en su voz – aparece hacia el oriente justo antes del atardecer. Desde lejos solo se ve como una tormenta más, pero al acercarse aparecen algo así como tentáculos de humo verdoso que atrae a cuanto barco que este cerca y se los lleva, Majestad.

- ¿Lo que trata de decir es que un humo mohoso se ha tragado a barcos completos? – pregunto escéptico Eustaquio levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- No hablo de barcos, niño – corrigió el duque – hablo de personas. Los barcos y botes quedan intactos, pero todos y cada uno de los tripulantes desaparecen. Nadie sabe a donde van.

Pero antes de continuar con la explicación unos fuertes gritos provenientes del puerto los alertaron.

- ¡MAJESTADES! – exclamó un aldeano - ¡LOS ESCLAVISTAS ESCAPAN! – grito. Al mirar hacia el mar los chicos vieron como Gumpas junto a algunos secuaces escapaban en un pequeño bote. Caspian se disponía a dar las órdenes para seguirles, pero una extraña sombra al horizonte lo detuvo.

Una extraña nube negra comenzó a acercarse a los hombres del bote. Parecía una simple nube cargada de lluvia hasta que desde su interior unas sombras verdes comenzaron a aparecer. Como si fueran tentáculos, el humo los rodeó y los comenzó a arrastrar hasta el centro de la nube oscura. Los hombres que estaban intentando huir de las islas, vieron con horror como esos amenazantes tentáculos comenzaron a arrastrarlos. Intentaron huir saltando del bote, pero estaban paralizados y no sólo de miedo. Poco a poco sus figuras comenzaron a esfumarse junto a sus desgarradores gritos.

La nube negra se desvaneció y con ella los hombres del bote, pero solo los hombres. El bote quedo completamente intacto flotando en el mar sin rumbo y sin rastro alguno de sus ocupantes.

* * *

**Gracias x leer! Espero q les haya gustado. Q tal esos momentos SUSPIAN?! a mi el primero me enternecio mucho (soy una romantica x mucho q lo niegue... no puedo evitarlo!) espro no haber estado tan melosa. **

**Si encontraron faltas de otografia me disculpo, sucede q estaba super apurada en subir el cap lo mas pronto posible (prueba de eso es q en mi pais son las 3:24 am y yo sigo aqui con esto)**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios y le cuento q la proxima actualizacion sera para la quincena de enero (15/Ene/13).**

**Q tengan un hermoso nuevo año lleno de bendiciones de Dios y muy prospero en todo sentido, q lo pasen muy bien y nos vemos hasta enero.**

**ATTE**

**VEDD**


	5. Pensamientos durante una tormenta

**HOLA! Les traigo un nuevo cap! esta vez no me demore tanto ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por agregarme a favoritos y hacerse seguidores! Me alegran muchos todas estas cosas y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Gracias**

**Ahora, a leer! cap 4!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Pensamientos durante una Tormenta**

Según lo que el Duque Bern le contó, los seis lores que siguieron su camino fueron testigos por lo menos una vez de aquel extraño fenómeno. Por esta razón decidieron seguir en esa dirección para desentrañar los misterios de aquella nube negra, pero… jamás regresaron.

- Realmente, Alteza, no tengo ni la menor idea de que fue de sus vidas – dijo el duque al finalizar su relato.

- Si los lores siguieron ese camino, entonces nosotros también – sentenció Caspian levantándose de su asiento.

Luego de los acontecimientos de esa mañana, Caspian creyó conveniente informarse más sobre el fenómeno de la nube negra antes de zarpar, por lo que pasaron una noche más en el castillo, después de celebrada la gran fiesta.

- Hay otra agrupación de islas desconocidas hacia el oriente – comentó Dridian – seguramente debieron pasar por ahí.

- Será un viaje peligroso – murmuro Peter.

- Pero no se preocupen hoy por eso Majestades – dijo el hombre – siéntanse como en casa y descansen todo lo que deseen para mañana continuar con su duro viaje.

Era ya muy tarde cuando aquella reunión termino. Luego de una agradable cena los invitados quedaron en libertad para retirarse a sus habitaciones para descansar de tan cansada jornada. Susan en cambio aprovecho para dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo.

Los sucesos de aquel día aun la tenían algo abrumada. En sus tiempos de reina paso por muchas situaciones peligrosas, pero ser vendida como esclava… eso había sido demasiado. Gracias a Aslan que Caspian llego a tiempo.

Caspian.

Una extraña, pero agradable sensación le recorría el cuerpo cuando pensaba en él. Llevaba dos años completos anhelando verlo nuevamente, y cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza sucedió todo. El cuadro, el agua, el barco. Todo fue tan rápido. En apenas un parpadeo paso de estar en la casa de sus tíos a navegar en un barco narniano.

Y no solo volvieron a Narnia, sino que también se encontraron nuevamente con Caspian. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlo nuevamente. Se notaba en sus facciones que el tiempo también había pasado en Narnia. Él seguía viéndose guapo y joven, pero mucho más maduro. Y en tan solo cinco años había logrado la paz en Narnia, lo que era fabuloso.

- Es maravillo estar de vuelta – murmuro para si misma.

- ¿Susan?

La aludida giro rápidamente para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

- ¡Peter! Me has asustado – exclamó.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el joven - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Lucy?

- Yo solo vine a pasear un rato y Lucy está en la habitación – contesto Susan pacientemente al cuestionario de su hermano.

- Vuelve con Lucy – pidió Peter – no quiero que este sola – dijo – y tú tampoco deberías en vista de lo sucedido hace unas horas.

Susan sabía a lo que se refería su hermano. Eustaquio se había encargado de contar con lujo de detalles como había sido la experiencia en el mercado. Por supuesto, no se guardó ninguno de sus comentarios al respecto añadiéndole en la mayoría de los casos mucha más fantasía que realidad.

- Estoy bien – dijo Susan suavemente para tranquilizar a su hermano – iré con Lucy enseguida y cualquier problema que tengamos te llamare – agrego tomándole la mano a su hermano dándole un pequeño apretón – lo prometo.

Dicho lo último, Susan se fue a su habitación dejando a Peter solo en los jardines de palacio. El joven se tomó su tiempo para volver a su habitación. Se sentó cómodamente en un banquillo cerca de unos rosales y contemplo el bello cielo. Tanto tiempo había soñado con volver a Narnia que por un segundo creyó que nuevamente estaba en un sueño. Un sueño con sus hermanos, barcos narnianos, criaturas narnianas, mares narnianos…

Y su primo, Eustaquio…

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dado gracias a Aslan desde que comenzaron el viaje. Y, por mucho que le costara, Peter debía aceptar que el trabajo de Caspian en esos años había sido excelente.

De camino a su habitación, Peter se encontró con Lord Bern, ahora Duque Bern junto a Caspian.

- Alteza, ¿necesita usted algo? – preguntó el duque cortésmente.

- No, solo paseaba un poco – contestó Peter – para tomar aire, ahora mismo estaba volviendo a mi habitación a descansar.

- El viaje será largo, yo también me retirare a mi habitación, Duque – informó Caspian.

Luego de despedirse cada uno se fue por su camino. Al llegar a su habitación Peter encontró a su hermano menor.

- Creí que estarías dormido – dijo Peter.

- Frente a todo lo que ha pasado – comenzó a decir Edmund – y no me refiero solo a lo de hoy.

Dicho esto se lanzó hacia su cama con los brazos extendidos dando un gran suspiro.

- ¡Aun siento que estoy en un sueño! – exclamó

- Una pesadilla querrás decir – musito de mala gana Eustaquio que estaba echo un ovillo en su propia cama.

Peter se limitó a ignorar a su primo.

- Creo que todos lo sentimos Ed – contestó el mayor de los Pevensie hacia su hermano acostándose en su cama. Pasaron tan solo unos minutos para que este se durmiera profundamente.

- No sé cómo puede dormir estando en un lugar tan peligroso – murmuro Eustaquio nuevamente.

- ¿Peligroso? – cuestionó Edmund que aun estaba despierto – Esta bajo la soberanía narniana, ¿Qué puede haber de peligroso en eso? – preguntó el chico como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- ¿Qué puede haber de peligroso? – se burló Eustaquio – Criaturas parlantes, barbaros con espadas, esclavitud, nubes mohosas come gente… ¿necesitas que siga?.

Eustaquio estaba muy alterado. Pero no era para menos. En su pequeño y estrecho mundo lleno de bichos, razón y ciencia, no había espacio para cuadros mágicos, criaturas parlantes y mundos paralelos. Todo eso era completamente nuevo para el pobre chico.

- Si cambiaras un poco tu visión de las cosas todo sería mucho más grato para todos – dijo Edmund para luego salir de la habitación. Estaba cansado de escuchar a Eustaquio, por lo que decidió ir a ver como estaban sus hermanas.

De camino hacia la habitación de ellas no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras más pensaba en el asunto más increíble se le tornaba.

Narnia. Estar en Narnia nuevamente. De seguro Lucy tendría a Susan vuelta loca con el tema. El chico de cabello castaño sonrió aun más al pensar en eso. Todo era como un sueño hermoso. Solo había un par de cosas que le incomodaban, pero aun así nada podía empañar el hecho de estar en su añorada Narnia.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas escucho sin lugar a dudas la voz de su hermana menor dando pequeñas risitas de alegría.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Susan? Soy yo – dijo el chico antes de entrar al cuarto – solo quería saber si estaban bien – se excuso el chico ante la miradas de interrogación de sus hermanas.

Ambas chicas sonrieron entre si.

- No – dijo Lucy – tu viniste porque te cansaste de Eustaquio – terminó entre risas que fueron acompañadas por las de Susan.

Edmund no pudo más que acompañar a sus hermanas con sus contagiosas risas.

- Tienes razón Lu – aceptó finalmente Edmund.

- ¿Y dónde está Peter? – preguntó Susan.

- Él se quedó dormido – contestó Edmund – supongo que estaba cansado.

- ¡Y no es el único! – exclamó Lucy estirándose en su cama – pero a pesar de todo estoy muy feliz – dijo – y creo que Susan lo está aún más – agregó mirando pícaramente a su hermana. La aludida se sonrojo levemente.

- Estoy igual de contenta que todos ustedes de estar en Narnia – dijo sentándose en el borde de la ventana de su habitación que daba con una hermosa vista al mar y al patio de armas del castillo.

- Hey Lu, ¿y cómo fue que descubriste que estábamos en problemas? – preguntó Edmund lleno de curiosidad.

- Caspian dijo que si a la mañana siguiente no sabíamos nada de ustedes, debíamos ir a la isla – contesto – y eso hicimos. Al llegar nos mezclamos cuidadosamente con la gente que encontramos y así supimos de la subasta de esclavos en la plaza pública. No tienes idea el miedo que tuve al ver a Susan y a Eustquio ahí, entre los esclavos.

- Pero finalmente todo salió bien – exclamó Edmund volviendo a la puerta – Peter y yo estamos en la habitación de al lado por si nos necesitan, buenas noches – dijo para después salir del cuarto y volver al suyo.

Luego de la visita de Edmund, Lucy se acostó de inmediato y se durmió. Susan en cambio se quedó observando el mar por su ventana. Desde su posición incluso podía ver a lo lejos al Viajero del Alba.

A la luz de la luna se veía majestuoso. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a Susan que termino por volver a su cama para descansar sin saber que desde el patio del castillo un joven la había estado observando desde hacía ya varios minutos.

Caspian salió de entre las sombras dejando que la luz de luna lo iluminase tenuemente. El joven rey no se casaba de mirar a Susan. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía irse, como sucedió la primera vez. Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel día, pero para Caspian aun se sentía como si tal solo hubiese sido el día anterior. El vacío que sintió al ver a Susan desaparecer por esa ranura… fue indescriptible. Por eso ahora no podía desaprovechar ningún momento.

Caspian suspiro pesadamente.

Y además de todo eso estaba también el tema de esa extraña nube que parecía ser la fuente de todos los males. Sin lugar a dudas los lores debieron topársela, como dijo el Duque Bern.

- Tal vez un buen descanso me venga bien – se dijo a si mismo luego de dar un par de vueltas más por el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos volvieron, a pesar de las quejas de Eustaquio, al Viajero del Alba. El barco estaba abastecido por completo y listo para partir.

- Cuídese mucho majestad – le dijo el duque a Caspian mientras se despedía de el – y cuando regrese de su aventura no dude en volver con las novedades.

- Así lo hare, viejo amigo – contesto Caspian.

Luego de zarpar, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo hasta que unas nubes grises comenzaron a nublar el horizonte y una fuerte brisa se comenzó a sentir.

- Creo que es una tormenta, Majestad – informó Dridian a Caspian al tiempo que le pasaba un telescopio.

- Crees que sea posible rodearla – preguntó este.

- Lo dudo - contesto Dridian – está casi encima de nosotros.

- Entonces debemos prepararnos - dijo Caspian para luego dar las órdenes para asegurar las escotillas y bajar las velas de inmediato. Lo último que necesitaban eran velas rotas o peor aún, un mástil caído. Y lo otro muy importante era asegurar la comida y el agua. Una tripulación sin comida y sobre todo agua, estaba muerta.

Peter y Edmund se sumaron a todas las tareas del barco. De paso Peter aprovecho de pasar a la habitación principal a informarles lo que podía suceder a sus hermanas.

- Se aproxima una tormenta – dijo – quiero que las dos se queden en el cuarto y no salgan. Las cosas pueden ponerse un tanto peligrosas allá afuera.

- Peter no puedes pedirnos eso… comenzó a decir Susan, pero su hermano la detuvo con un gesto.

- Su, todo allá arriba se volverá peligroso y no podré hacer nada tranquilo si ustedes están allá – dijo.

Luego de un breve intercambio de miradas, Susan y Lucy aceptaron quedarse en la habitación principal.

- Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Eustaquio? – preguntó Lucy algo preocupada.

- Esta abajo, pero le diré que venga aquí en cuanto lo vea – dijo Peter antes de salir del cuarto.

...

Mientras tanto, en cubierta se podía observar como las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo y el mar, oscurecido por la falta de luz, se mecía de un lado para otro por la fuerza del viento sobre las olas. Todo era la antesala de la fuerte tormenta que se les venía encima. La tripulación estaba trabajando al ciento por ciento por asegurar cada parte del barco cuando el primer azote llego.

Una ola inmensa, impulsada por fuertes ráfagas de frío viento, los golpeo ferozmente de lado meciendo peligrosamente el barco hacia un costado. La lluvia pronto apareció y con esto los rayos y truenos que se encargaron de asustar a más de un marinero. El miedo se podía oler en el aire.

...

La olas azotaban fuertemente al barco provocando un fuerte oscilación. Susan y Lucy a penas y podían mantenerse en un mismo lugar. Frente a ellas tenían el hermoso ventanal de la alcoba principal que en esos momentos les mostraba el terrible panorama del exterior.

- ¡Crees que ese sea un vidrio resistente? – pregunto Lucy a su hermana al ver como el mar se movía peligrosamente tras el cristal. En su voz se podía escuchar el temor.

- Por supuesto Lu – afirmó Susan tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana – son vidrios especialmente gruesos, echos para resistir grandes volúmenes de agua, especialmente forjados para barcos – explico la chica. Pero la verdad era que ni ella misma se sentía segura en esos momentos.

De repente una fuertísima ola azotó el barco, haciendo que este se meciera casi hasta darse la vuelta, haciendo que las chicas rodaran por el suelo. Con gran dificultad volvieron a ponerse de pie para darse cuenta que el piso estaba mojado.

- ¡Nos estamos inundando! – exclamó Lucy llena de temor. Ciertamente Susan también lo estaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a su hermana recordó algo sumamente importante.

¿Dónde estaba Eustaquio? Peter les había dicho que lo enviaría allí en cuanto lo viera, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Lucy – comenzó a decir Susan – debemos buscar a Eustaquio – dijo.

- ¡Es cierto! No ha venido – exclamó la aludida – debe estar muy asustado.

- Tendremos que hacer esto rápido – dijo Susan a su hermana, mientras las dos salían tambaleándose de la habitación – estoy casi segura que debe estar en los cuartos de la tripulación o en la bodega.

Dicho esto las dos jóvenes salieron en busca de su primo. Se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, lo que no era mucho teniendo en cuenta las constantes sacudidas de las olas. En el camino se encontraron con otros tripulantes, pero cada uno ocupado en una tarea, por lo que ninguno las ayudo, hasta que a la altura de las habitaciones una voz familiar las llamó.

- ¡MAJESTADES! – exclamó una voz corriendo hacía las jóvenes – Majestades, ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó.

- ¡Rip! – exclamaron Susan y Lucy un poco más aliviadas. Tal vez el astuto ratón podría ayudarles a encontrar a su primo.

- Dime Rípichip, ¿Has visto a Eustaquio? – preguntó Lucy esperanzada.

- No, Alteza – contestó el pequeño ratón – vengo de revisar los cuartos y por lo menos no lo he visto ahí – dijo – ¡pero puedo ayudarles a buscarlo! – exclamó de inmediato al ver el rostro de desilusión de las dos jóvenes.

Las chicas le respondieron con una amable sonrisa y sin perder más tiempo retomaron su búsqueda.

...

Mientras tanto en cubierta las cosas no andaban mejores.

- ¡SUJETEN ESA VELA! - exclamó Caspian a sus hombres - ¡SI SE ABRE SE ROMPERA!

– ¡Alteza! – le llamo Dridian - los hombres están asustados – dijo acercándose a Caspian - jamás nos habíamos topado con una tormenta tan grande.

- Siendo mar narniano no me sorprende – contesto Peter apareciendo al lado de los dos – cuando navegábamos con mis hermanos, era bastante común encontrarse tormentas así, aunque debo admitir que ésta es particularmente fuerte.

- ¿Cuánto solían durar las tormentas en tus tiempos? – pregunto Caspian.

- Por lo menos cinco o seis días – contestó Peter - pero te repito, esta es particularmente fuerte, siento que durara más – advirtió Peter.

Caspian observo preocupado a su alrededor. La tormenta no daba tregua y apenas habían pasado un par de horas de su comienzo. ¿Sería posible que aquella nube negra estuviese involucrada en el origen de esa tormenta?

...

Susan, Lucy y Ripichip aun continuaban buscando a Eustaquio. ¡¿Dónde rayos estará?! Era la pregunta que Susan se hacía cada cinco segundos. Los golpes de las olas eran cada vez más fuertes llegando incluso a dejarla a ella y a su hermana en el suelo. Con mucha dificultad lograron llegar hasta la bodega.

- ¡Busquen en cada rincón! – exclamó Susan – puede estar escondido en cualquier parte.

Rápidamente comenzaron a revisar cada parte de la bodega hasta que entre unos barriles vacíos Ripichip lo encontró.

- ¡MAJESTADES! ¡AQUÍ ESTA! – exclamó el ratón.

Al acercarse, las chicas se encontraron a su primo acurrucado con su libretita entre las manos, tiritando de frío y miedo.

- Eustaquio… - musito Susan intentando alcanzarlo para sacarlo de entre los barriles.- Eustaquio - volvió a llamar.

En ese momento el chico pareció reaccionar. Con sus grandes ojos azules observo con pavor a su alrededor, fijándose en el suelo, que estaba todo lleno de agua salada. Sin previo aviso un sonoro grito salió de la garganta de Eustaquio provocando un gran susto en sus primas y Rípichip.

- ¡EL BARCO SE HUNDE! ¡EL BARCO SE HUNDE! – comenzó a repetir frenéticamente entre gritos de pavor - ¡TODOS SALGAN DEL BARCO! – exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y salía precipitadamente de la bodega.

- ¡EUSTAQUIO, NO! – exclamó Lucy, pero ya era tarde. El chico se había perdido entre los pasillos del barco.

...

La tormenta no daba tregua en cubierta. Todos se mantenían trabajando al máximo, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. De un momento a otro un fuerte alarido lleno de terror a todos los presentes. Peter y Edmund se miraron entre ellos sabiendo el origen de ese sonido.

Desde la escalera que daba a la cubierta inferior un acelerado Eustaquio salió gritando como loco.

- ¡EDMUND! ¡PETER! ¡ATRAPENLO! – grito Susan apareciendo apresuradamente tras su primo, junto a Lucy y Rípichip.

Los chicos reaccionaron inmediatamente, pero su primo fue más rápido y llegando hasta la punta del barco, fuerte azote de las olas lo hizo tropezar. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó agarrarse de la baranda, pero el viento y la lluvia fueron más fuertes.

Eustaquio cayó por la borda.

- ¡AAAHHH! – fue lo último que se escuchó de Eustaquio antes de caer al agua frente a las atónitas miradas de sus primos.

* * *

**Gracias x leer hasta aqui! ¿Y q tal les parecio? Me encantaria saber sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc etc, por lo q les invito a dejarme un review ^^ (me alegran el día)**

**Bueno, les cuento que la primera vez que subi este fanfic este fue el ultimo capitulo q prublique, aun teniendo el sigu****iente listo (o casi) pero no se preocupes q no pasara lo mismo esta ves. Pretendo volver a aparecer para la segunda semana de febrero (xq ahi y no antes, bueno, sucede q me voy de vacaciones en esa fecha)**

**Un gran saludo a todos y todas y nos leemos en Febrero!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	6. El Libro del Mago

**HOLA HOLA!**

**Que alegría volver a actualizar. Fue difícil, pero heme aqui ^^. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Antes los contestaba, pero he estado teniendo poco tiempo, pero tratare desde ahora de contestar todos sus reviews (preguntas, dudas, criticas o simplemente darles un gracias...)**

**Les cuento un poco de este cap. No es muy apartado de la historia original (algo de libro, algo de pelicula) de hecho es un tanto aburrido, pero es necesario para los siguientes capitulos, en especial el que vendra a continuacion.**

**Aun asi espero que les guste ^^ sin más que decir**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo V – El Libro del Mago**

_- ¡AAAHHH! – fue lo último que se escuchó de Eustaquio antes de caer al agua frente a las atónitas miradas de sus primos._

Por una fracción de segundos todo quedo estático. El tiempo se detuvo para los Pevensie que con el corazón en la mano esperaban escuchar en cualquier momento el ruido del cuerpo del su pequeño primo al chocar con el agua. Pero ese sonido jamás llego.

- ¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME! – se escuchó de repente.

- ¡Pequeño y gordo niño, si no te quedas quieto los dos nos caeremos al agua! – exclamó Rípichip quien en último momento había logrado agarrar a Eustaquio con su cola, impidiendo que cayera al agua.

- ¡NO ME SUELTES! – rogó Eustaquio lleno de pánico frente a la situación. Con algo de dificultad producto de las condiciones climáticas, los tripulantes del navío, lograron subir a Eustaquio y a Rípichip. Una vez arriba llevaron a Eustaquio a la alcoba principal para que tomara un buen baño y se recostara, pero no sin antes darle una buena reprimenda.

Los días pasaron y con ellos la tormenta que continuó azotando fuertemente hasta que por fin, al noveno día, cesó, dando paso a un sofocante calor.

_**...**_

_****Anotaciones de Eustaquio****_

**3 de septiembre**

"¡Por fin puedo volver a escribir! Querido diario, me han pasado cosas terribles. Primero que todo, fui secuestrado por mis primos y ahora navegamos sin rumbo, luego de haber pasado una tormenta que duró diez días, y lo sé porque he llevado una cuenta muy minuciosa, aunque los demás dicen que fueron solo nueve.

He pasado momentos horribles; hora tras hora subiendo y bajando con inmensas olas, a menudo empapado hasta los huesos, y ni siquiera han hecho un intento de prepararnos una verdadera comida. No hace falta decir que no tenemos radio, ni siquiera bengalas, así que no hay ninguna posibilidad de hacer señales para que vengan a ayudarnos. Lo sensato en esta situación sería virar hacia el oeste y volver hacia las Islas Desiertas, pero nos ha tomado casi dos semana llegar hasta aquí así que es muy poco probable que demos la vuelta. Pero yo no comprendo ¿¡ que otra tormenta nos pille sin comida ni agua?fijo y arriesgandonos cómo es posible que sigamos adelante, sin un rumbo fijo y arriesgándonos a que otra tormenta nos agarre sin comida ni agua? Bueno, realmente si tenemos agua, por lo menos suficiente para un mes…o eso es lo que nos han dicho. Aunque no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en llegar a tierra firme y con estos inmensos calores lo más seguro es que tengamos que tomar raciones dobles de agua cada día para no deshidratarnos.

En cuanto a la comida….apesta. Hongos, verduras varias, algunas frutas semi podridas y especias extrañas. Nada de carne (al parecer todos los animales de corral fueron barridos por la lluvia). Todo esto es un verdadero asco."

**4 de septiembre**

"No sé qué ha sido peor. Si casi ahogarnos en agua o estar ahora ahogándonos en calor. No hay ni una sola pizca de viento y Caspian se rehúsa a mandar a los hombres a remar diciendo que gastarían más agua y comida por el esfuerzo. Pero claro, aun así dejó que en la tarde la tripulación se reuniera en cubierta para organizar un _duelo de espadas_… ¡DUELO DE ESPADAS CON VERDADERAS ESPADA! (no esas de utilería que usamos en las obras de la escuela), una total y completa barbaridad. Aunque claro, según Caspian sirve para subirles el ánimo a la tripulación y para que se distraigan de todo lo que está pasando y un montón de babosadas más. ¡SON COMO ANIMALES SALVAJES! Lo peor es que fueron los propios Peter y Edmund los que comenzaron. Y las chicas no se quedan atrás…o por lo menos Lucy. Ella fue la primera que comenzó a animar a sus hermanos cuando todo empezó. Susan, en cambio, no parecía muy contenta. Al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se estaba organizando."

**5 de septiembre**

"El calor sigue siendo horrible y seguimos sin ver ni un pedazo de tierra a la vista. Hoy se formó otro _duelo de espadas_ en la cubierta y fue esa rata parlante la que salió a combatir. Debo admitir que ese roedor tiene habilidades, aunque no estoy diciendo que sea bueno, simplemente reconozco que para ser una maldita rata parlante…tiene estilo (y por supuesto fue Lucy la primera en la fila haciendo barras)."

**6 de septiembre**

"Todavía todo está en calma, sin viento, sin tierra, con mucho calor y mucho aburrimiento. Es decir, todo sigue siendo un asco. Hoy no hubo duelos (al parecer Susan tuvo algo que ver en el asunto)."

**7 de septiembre**

"Pasan los días y yo me pregunto si hay allá afuera algún pedazo de tierra en el que podamos descansar. Es frustrante. La buena noticia es que hoy hubo pescado de almuerzo y cena (por fin, y para variar, Edmund hizo algo inteligente). Hoy tampoco se realizaron justas en la cubierta."

**8 de septiembre**

"Ya me estaba acostumbrando a la tranquilidad de las tardes, pero es obvio que para la tropa de animales (y no me refiero a los que se cocinan, que fueron arrasados por el mar, aunque creo que eso lo mencione) de este bote es imposible mantener un minuto siquiera de paz y silencio. Lo que trato de decir es que volvieron los duelos con espadas.

Yo estaba muy tranquilo en mi litera cuando escuche un bullicio desde arriba. Subí rápidamente y ¡me encontré con casi toda la tripulación en cubierta! Todos estaban muy interesados en los dos personajes que se debatían en medio de cubierta y cuando yo mismo lo vi me di cuenta porque tanto interés. Eran nada más ni nada menos que Peter y Caspian !.WOW!... no soy fanático de estas barbaries ni mucho menos, pero debo admitir que esta era un duelo especial…me refiero a que como luchaban el uno contra el otro…cualquiera diría que era una lucha real. Pero antes de poder terminar y determinar quién era el ganador, el vigía grito a viva voz "¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!" e hizo de inmediato que todo acabara. Luego de eso Caspian dio rápidamente las instrucciones para acercarnos a la isla."

**...**

Luego de la tormenta, pasaron seis días antes volver a ver tierra firme. Al sexto día estaba anocheciendo cuando encontraron una agrupación de islas, la mayoría pequeños islotes llenos de despeñaderos, hasta que unas millas más al norte encontraron una isla más grande, con una gran bahía. Un par de montañas se elevaban en medio de un frondoso bosque de variadas especies de árboles.

- Parece deshabitada – comentó Susan tras una inspección con el telescopio que a continuación paso a Caspian.

- Puede ser, pero si los Lores siguieron la bruma debieron pasar por aquí – contestó Caspian.

- ¿Nos arriesgaremos nuevamente? – murmuro Peter de mala gana.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – preguntó Caspian. No era la primera vez que Peter cuestionaba sus órdenes.

- Majestad, el Rey Peter puede tener razón – dijo Dridian – Tal vez sea una trampa

- O tal vez hallemos pistas – intervino Edmund.

Caspian lo pensó por unos momentos. La última isla que habían visitado les había dado una amarga sorpresa, pero no podían seguir navegando sin pistas de los nobles perdidos, sin mencionar que la tormenta recién pasada los había dejado muy escasos en provisiones.

- Pasaremos la noche en la orilla – resolvió finalmente – la recorreremos en la mañana.

La noche cayó, fría y oscura en la isla. Los cuatro Pevensie, Eustaquio, Caspian y la tripulación hicieron un pequeño campamento a la orilla de playa y allí durmieron.

Cercano a medianoche, unos extraños sonidos de pisadas comenzaron a escucharse, e inmediatamente empezaron a aparecer curiosas marcas en el suelo. Nadie de la tripulación se percató en primera instancia, por lo que las pisadas continuaron paseándose por el lado de todos lo que ahí dormían.

- ¿Ves a alguno? – preguntó una voz de repente salida de la nada.

- No, pero creo que trajeron a un cerdito – contestó otra voz.

Curiosamente aquella voz provenía desde un punto cercano a Eustaquio.

- Encontré una mujer – dijo otra voz, esta vez más ronca, que se encontraba cerca de Lucy.

- Yo también encontré a una – dijo la primera criatura que había hablado.

- Pero esta sabe leer – resolvió la criatura de voz ronca tomando un libro que Lucy tenía cerca de ella. Las criaturas invisibles se tornaron hacia Lucy inmediatamente y resolvieron llevársela.

La pobre chica se despertó con un susto tremendo al sentir que una fuerza invisible la apartaba del suelo y no le permitía moverse, ni gritar. Intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil, aquellas criaturas eran muy fuertes y ya se habían alejado de la playa llevándola a cuestas, golpeando ramas y hojas, hasta que sin previo aviso, la dejaron caer al suelo.

Lucy, muy asustada, se puso de pie y sacando su pequeña daga apunto hacia sus captores, o hacia donde ella creía que estaban.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – interrogó. Pero en vez de recibir respuesta, sintió un fuerte tirón en su mano que la hizo soltar su daga. Trató de alcanzarla, pero algo invisible la detuvo y la impulso hacia atrás.

- No hay escapatoria – dijo una voz grave.

- Bien dicho – secundo otra voz.

- Que miedo – dijeron otras.

- ¿Qué son ustedes? – volvió a preguntar Lucy.

- ¡Somos aterradoras bestias invisibles! – exclamo una voz chillona

- Si, si – dijo otra algo más lenta – somos grandes y damos miedo. – terminó entre risas.

- Si nos vieras, morirías de terror – dijo otra vez la voz ronca.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? – preguntó nuevamente Lucy, aun más asustada.

- Tú, niñita – comenzó a decir la voz ronca – harás lo que te ordenemos.

- ¿O qué…? – cuestionó Lucy con levantándose del suelo, con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

- O morirás – respondió la criatura. Un murmullo de afirmación se escuchó seguido de esa afirmación.

- Pero no les serviría de mucho muerta… ¿verdad? – preguntó astutamente la joven. Las criaturas parecieron considerar seriamente sus palabras porque comenzaron a pelear entre ellos evaluando la situación.

- Si no nos ayudas, entonces liquidaremos a tus amigos – resolvieron finalmente.

Lucy no tenía más escapatoria. Debía hacer lo que le pidieran.

- Bien… - aceptó finalmente - ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

- Debes entrar a la casa del opresor – dijo la criatura de voz ronca empujándola.

- ¿Qué casa? – cuestiono la chica, mientras seguía sintiendo los empujones en su espalda.

- Esta – dijo la voz ronca.

Lucy, muy sorprendida, vio ante sus ojos una cegadora luz que se hacía más grande conforme se acercaba. Y aun más sorprendida quedo al darse cuenta que aquella luz procedía de la puerta abierta de lo que parecía ser una bella mansión.

- Arriba encontraras el libro de los encantamientos – dijo la criatura – Allí encontrarás el hechizo que hará lo invisible, visible.

Lucy se paró en frente del pórtico y observó primeramente el interior de la casa. Se veía elegante y acogedora, aunque algo solitaria.

- Ya entra, no tenemos toda la noche – apuro una criatura de voz chillona.

- Y recuerda a tus amigos – advirtió la criatura de voz ronca, mientras era secundada por las voces de sus secuaces.

Aquellas amenazas fueron lo último que Lucy escucho antes de entrar por completo a la mansión, cuya puerta se cerró tras ella.

**…**

Mientras tanto, en la playa, Caspian fue el primero en despertar y notar algo extraño. ¿Pisadas gigantes rodeándolos? Lo más curioso era que solo eran pies izquierdos. ¿Que tipo de criatura tenía solo pies izquierdos?

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven Rey, despertó a sus amigos y juntos comenzaron a buscar a Lucy. Por supuesto, los hermanos de Lucy fueron los más preocupados. Se levantaron rápidamente y salieron a investigar la zona, siguiendo el extraño rastro de huellas junto a Caspian, Rípichip y un pequeño grupo de la tripulación, dejando al resto cuidando la nave y buscando provisiones para esta, bajo la supervisión de Dridian.

**…**

Lucy entro lentamente a la lujosa mansión maravillándose con cada detalle. El camino fue sencillo, todo recto hasta llegar a una habitación circular, llena de libros, pero con uno en particular puesto sobre un pedestal en el centro del cuarto. El libro era grande y seguramente pesado. Estaba cerrado y al intentar abrirlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sellado. Miró detenidamente cada parte del libro y del pedestal buscando alguna llave que le permitiera abrirlo, hasta que sobre el libro encontró una curiosa imagen. Un pequeño angelito sostenía algo así como una trompeta por la cual, mágicamente, un suave soplo de aire salió removiendo algo de polvo del pedestal.

Eso le dio una idea a Lucy. Con suavidad, dio un pequeño soplo a la tapa del libro la cual tiritó levemente. A continuación las letras de su portada comenzaron a moverse y reordenarse hasta formar un título.

- Libro de los Encantamientos – leyó Lucy en apenas un susurro. Con suma delicadeza la joven abrió el libro y comenzó a mirar cada título. "Para curar el dolor de dientes", "Hechizos para olvidar", "Cambiar el color del pelo", "Convertir cosas feas en cosas… más feas", "Para volar como un ave", etc.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven a medida que fue pasando de página el libro, hasta llegar a una curiosa página negra con letras blancas escritas y finos detalles igualmente blancos decorando sus bordes.

- Estas palabras tienes que mencionar – comenzó a recitar la joven – para que a tu alrededor empiece a nevar – finalizó. Curiosas palabras pensó Lucy, cuando de repente unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer suavemente a su alrededor dejando poco a poco todo cubierto por un hermoso manto blanco.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó la chica. Solo en Narnia podían suceder esas cosas pensó Lucy con alegría. Así continuo mirando cada página en busca del hechizo que ayudara a las criaturas invisibles que la llevaron hasta allí. Tan absorta estaba en leyendo cada encantamiento que no notó cuando una extraña y sospechosa bruma verdosa comenzó a acercarse a ella sigilosamente. Abruptamente una brisa venida de la nada soplo fuertemente haciendo que la bruma la envolviera sin que ella se diese cuenta. Lucy se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos se encontró con una página distinta a la que ella había estado viendo antes de la pequeña ventisca.

"Un hechizo infalible

para poder convertirse

en la belleza que siempre quisiste"

Aquella inscripción llamó la atención de la joven castaña, por lo que con curiosidad miro la hermosa imagen que se mostraba en la página siguiente. Con gran asombro Lucy vio como poco a poco la imagen de la bella joven de largos cabellos rubios fue apartándose para dar paso a su propia imagen. Luego, misteriosamente, el reflejo comenzó a cambiar hasta transformarse en una persona muy conocida para ella.

- ¿Susan? – murmuro - ¿Qué estas hac… ? – pero antes de terminar la oración se dio cuenta de que esa no era realmente su hermana… mágicamente era su propio rostro el que reflejaba ser como el de Susan.

Lucy en un primer momento se aparato un poco, asustada de la situación. Corrió a un espejo a un costado de la habitación y se miro detenidamente. Vio su rostro tal cual era, sin ningún cambio. Luego volvió a mirarse en el reflejo del libro y aun estaba la imagen de Susan ahí, como si fuera su rostro. Lucy dio una gran sonrisa mirándose como si se tratara de un espejo.

- Soy bellísima… - murmuro la joven con fascinación y vanidad, mientras se tocaba su nuevo rostro. Ahora ningún chico se resistiría a ella, pensó la joven, pero su sueño duró muy poco ya que de un momento a otro aquel reflejo comenzó a desaparecer hasta volver a la imagen de la joven de cabellos rubios ya dibujada en el libro.

Lucy estaba sumamente desilusionada. Se quedó unos minutos más observando la página amarillenta de aquel caprichoso libro de hechizos hasta que una loca idea paso por su mente. Sin mediar consecuencias la joven castaña tomó la hoja del libro y la arrancó con sumo cuidado. En seguida un fuerte rugido retumbó por toda la habitación. Fue estremecedor.

- ¡LUCY! – exclamó una voz sumamente conocida para Lucy – Lucy – repitió, esta vez con más suavidad, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Aslan? - preguntó la aludida mirando en todas direcciones, aun con la pagina arrancada en su mano, la que inmediatamente se guardó bajo sus ropas. Lucy se dio un pequeño paseo por la habitación buscando el origen del sonido… pero no lo localizó. En su lugar, al volver al pedestal en donde se hallaba el libro, se encontró con que las páginas habían sido cambiadas. Ya no estaban en donde ella las había dejado la última vez.

Nerviosamente, Lucy volvió a acercarse al libro.

- Un hechizo que hace lo invisible, visible – leyó. Ese era el que estaba buscando, pensó con alivio la castaña. Ya pronto podría volver con sus hermanos.

**…**

En otra parte de la isla, no muy alejada de la casa del mago, los hermanos Pevensie, junto con Caspian y un grupo de la tripulación continuaban la búsqueda de Lucy.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó Edmund – encontré la daga de Lucy – dijo.

Peter miró a su hermano, para luego volverse a Caspian.

- Están cerca – murmuro.

Caspian iba a decir algo, pero todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta ya que abruptamente una lluvia de lanzas los tomó por sorpresa obligándolos a esparcirse y cubrirse.

- ¡No se muevan forasteros…! – exclamó una voz venida de la nada – ¡…o morirán!

Sin previo aviso, una fuerza sobrenatural e invisible comenzó a atacarlos. Primero comenzó quitándole sus armas y luego algo los comenzó a golpear fuertemente.

- ¡¿Qué son ustedes?! – demandó saber Caspian.

- ¡Somos monstruos horribles! – exclamó una voz

- ¿Dónde tienen a Lucy? – preguntó Susan con urgencia - ¡Ustedes se la llevaron, ¿No es así?

- ¡Es nuestra prisionera! – exclamó otra voz más ronca – y no se las vamos a devolver… - dijo. Gritos de afirmación apoyaron aquellas palabras.

**…**

Lucy recito con cuidado cada palabra del hechizo para volver lo invisible, visible.

- …el hechizo está completo. Ahora todo es visible – finalizó. De buenas a primeras no vio nada peculiar.

Un curioso sonido llamo su atención y al fijar bien su vista en las estanterías vio como claramente una de las escaleras se movió. Luego poco a poco vio aparecer a una figura que se trasladó desde la dicha escalera hasta un pequeño escritorio en el fondo de la habitación. Lucy lo observó detenidamente. Era un hombre de edad media, cabello corto y usaba un traje largo, típico de mago, color azul suave. Se encontraba buscando algo, seguramente otro libro, hasta que se dio la media vuelta y al subir su vista se encontró con una nerviosa Lucy.

**…**

Caspian vio con impotencia como sus amigos y su tripulación estaba siendo reducida por ese grupo de seres invisibles. De repente, antes de recibir un golpe, creyó ver algo así como una breve sombra. El joven rey parpadeo un par de veces, pero al volver a fijar su vista notó que ya no era una difusa sombra, si no que poco a poco aquellas extrañas criaturas comenzaron a volverse visibles.

- ¡Váyanse de esta isla!

- ¿O qué? – preguntó Caspian con arrogancia, sabiendo que ya los podía ver – ¿nos aplastarás con sus grades panzas? – se burló.

Un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó por parte de todos esos seres que con asombro se miraron entre ellos mismos y notaron que habían dejado de ser invisibles. Ahora se veían tal cual eran, pequeños hombrecillos de un solo gigantesco pie.

- ¿Dónde está Lucy? – preguntó Peter en un tono amenazante a una de estas extrañas criaturas.

- Esta en la mansión del opresor – contestó el pequeño hombrecillo.

- Pero de que mansión están hablan… - comenzó a preguntar Susan, pero justo en ese momento una majestuosa mansión apareció frente a sus ojos, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! No fue muy creativo XD ya que no estaba muy alejado de la historia, pero prometo compensarlos con el que venga. **

**Bueno, ademas quiero compartirles mi felicidad. Se preguntaran ¿por que? Bueno, sucede que la ultima vez que subi esta historia, jamas llegue a publicar este cap porque abandone la historia a mitad de escribirlo (ademas ni siquiera era asi como lo muestro ahora) Asi que estoy muy feliz de haber superado esta barrera. Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible y como fecha limite 15 de Marzo del 2013.**

**Un gran saludo a todos ustedes, lectores y lectoras que hacen de mi vida un poquito más feliz (sobre todo con sus reviews XD)**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	7. Grandes Tentaciones

**HOLASS! Heme aqui con un nuevo capitulo. Pero antes que todo quiero agradecer profundamente sus reviews con mensajes de apoyo y tambien las criticas ^^**

**Les cuento q este cap tiene mucho del libro, de la pelicula y tmb de mi cosecha propia, y yo diria que de aqui en adelante las cosas comenzaran a suceder de una manera más alejada del libro y de la pelicula. Todo comenzara a ser mas interesante.**

**Tambien hay unas cosas q quiero comentarles, pero al final del cap pondre todo eso.**

**Asi q sin mas q decir, a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – ****Grandes Tentaciones**

_- Pero de que mansión están hablan… - comenzó a preguntar Susan, pero justo en ese momento una majestuosa mansión apareció frente a sus ojos, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta._

Lentamente las puertas comenzaron a abrirse para dar paso a dos figuras.

- Bienvenidos Majestades – les dijo un hombre de curioso traje largo color azul, parado al lado de Lucy. A medida que ellos se fueron acercando, las extrañas criaturas comenzaron a esconderse dando chillidos de miedo y murmurando cosas en contra del hombre que acompañaba a Lucy.

- ¡LUCY! – exclamaron sus hermanos aliviados aproximándose a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Peter sosteniendo a su hermana menor por los hombros.

- Por supuesto Peter – contesto – estoy bien – agrego dirigiéndose a sus otros hermanos que la veían aun con preocupación – Quiero presentarles a Coriakin.

Los hermanos Pevensie, Caspian y los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba hicieron una pequeña reverencia al hombre en señal de saludo.

- ¡Es el opresor! – exclamó alarmada una de las criaturas de un solo pie escondida atrás de Caspian.

- ¡Él es quien nos oprime! – dijo otro, imitando a su compañero, pero poniéndose tras Dridian.

- ¡Jamás les he hecho daño! – exclamó Coriakin harto de las quejas de esas criaturas. – Los volví invisibles, porque quiero protegerlos – dijo.

- ¿Protegernos? – cuestionó incrédulo el líder de estas curiosas criaturas - ¡Eso es opresión! – exclamo, mientras se alejaba junto a los de su especie a medida que Coriakin se iba acercando.

- ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? – preguntó Eustaquio evidentemente contrariado por la curiosa forma de aquellas criaturas de tan solo un pie.

- Son Zonzopodos – contestó el mago como si fuera de lo más obvio del mundo – y ciertamente han molestado mucho a estos viajeros – dijo molesto - ¡Ya váyanse! – les ordenó finalmente alzando sus manos para infundirles miedo.

Los Zonzopodos reaccionaron de inmediato alejándose del mago, perdiéndose entre los arbustos entre gritos y reclamos.

- Disculpen este percance, Majestades – dijo el mago – por favor síganme, será un placer para mi servirles de ayuda.

Los cuatro hermanos Pevensie, junto a su primo, Caspian y Dridian siguieron al mago hasta la mansión recientemente aparecida, mientras el resto de la tripulación recolectaba provisiones para continuar el viaje, por supuesto, con el consentimiento de Coriakin para ocupar los recursos de la isla.

Coriakin condujo a sus invitados hasta una gran habitación, cercana a la sala del libro de encantamientos, en donde había estado Lucy. El mago les mostró un inmenso y precioso mapa capaz de revelar cada confín de Narnia. Todos quedaron asombrados observando aquella reliquia, incluso Eustaquio.

- Se preguntarán porque protegía a los zonzopodos – dijo el mago mirando a los presentes.

- Es la bruma ¿no es así? - cuestionó Edmund.

- No, Majestad, es lo que yace bajo la bruma – contestó el mago enigmáticamente – la bruma solo es la manifestación física del gran poder oscuro que por eones ha estado acunado en la isla negra – continuó y con un breve movimiento de su mano el mapa atravesó el mar completo, entre islas y nubes, como si de una película se tratase, hasta llegar a la temible isla negra. Incluso el mar que rodeaba a la isla se veía más oscuro.

- ¿Isla Negra? Jamás lo había escuchado – comentó Peter – ¿se formó luego de que nosotros dejamos Narnia? – preguntó.

- No, Majestad, siempre ha existido, pero su poder había estado limitado – contestó el mago.

- ¿Qué sucedió para que toda esa oscuridad se expandiera? – preguntó esta vez Susan.

- Una poderosa maldición fue echada sobre Narnia hace muchos siglos atrás. Incluso mucho antes de que ustedes, Majestades – dijo mirando detenidamente a cada Pevensie – llegaran por primera vez hasta aquí. Dicha maldición sumiría a Narnia en completa oscuridad y desolación. Aslan no podía permitirlo, por lo que haciendo uso de todo su poder, transformó esta maldición – relató el mago haciendo una pequeña pausa para dar énfasis a sus palabras. – En vez de oscuridad, lo que la esta malvada bruja obtuvo fue hielo.

Todos los presentes se miraron con confusión, menos Edmund, descubriendo el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

- Jadis, la Bruja Blanca – dijo Edmund con seguridad – ella fue la hechicera malvada que quiso sumir todo en oscuridad, ¿estoy equivocado?

- No, Majestad – concedió Coriakin – Jadis fue la causante. Pero cuando Aslan transformó las tinieblas en nieva, ella creyó ganar, pensando que el poder de Aslan no era suficiente para derrotarla, sin embargo no contaba con la profecía. Ella nunca la creyó, hasta que un día, una joven Reina Lucy pisó por primera vez suelo narniano.

La chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Jamás olvidaría ese día tan especial que fue el comienzo de una mágica historia más allá de toda lógica.

- Pero aún no entiendo – interrumpió Caspian - ¿Cómo ésta oscuridad fue a parar a una isla?

- Eso, mi estimado Rey, es algo que nadie sabe con exactitud – contestó el mago – pero lo que se cree es que la propia Jadis encerró parte de su poder oscuro en aquella isla, volviéndola siniestra. – contó el hombre paseándose por la habitación – por años y años su poder ha crecido tomando cada vez más fuerza. Lo que se creyó que iba a acabar con la muerte de esa bruja malvada… no lo hizo.

Murmullos de sorpresa se escucharon entre los presentes.

- La isla tomo fuerza propia de la destrucción y el miedo causado por esta bruja y se reafirmó aun más con la desesperanza y el olvido que causo la invasión telmarina posterior.

Una ola de culpa azoto a Caspian que inconscientemente desvió su mirada. Dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido por el mago, que de inmediato se acercó al joven Rey.

- Majestad, usted no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con sus antepasados – dijo suavemente el hombre – es más, al mirar Narnia, veo el bien que su reinado le ha hecho a esta nación.

- Gracias Coriakin, pero aun así me siento en parte responsable – afirmó Caspian - ¿Qué debemos hacer para acabar con todo esto? ¿Aquellos los lores, amigos de mi padre, también se embarcaron en esta misión?

- Así es Majestad – afirmó Coriakin - como esa espada – indicó a la espada que llevaba de Edmund – hay seis más iguales.

- Si, fueron forjadas por Aslan y de alguna forma llegaron a manos de mi padre que se las obsequio a los siete lores – dijo Caspian.

- Exacto, esas espadas son especiales – continuó diciendo Coriakin – solo estas pueden romper con la maldición.

- ¿Cómo? – intervino Lucy.

- Tienen que encontrar primeramente a la estrella azul, la que los guiará hasta la isla de Ramandu – dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto con su mano para indicar su ubicación en el mapa – una vez allí, deberán buscar la mesa de Aslan en donde tendrán que colocar las siete espadas. Solo así romperán la siniestra maldición. Pero deberá tener mucho cuidado – advirtió – La oscuridad puede tomar cualquier forma – dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes – puede convertir en realidad todos sus sueños más oscuros. Su propósito es corromper toda la bondad y robarse la luz de este mundo.

…

La visita a la isla de Coriakin fue corta, pero sumamente valiosa. El mago les dio claras pistas del paradero de los Lores y de la misión que ellos tomaron. Luego de proveer de lo necesario al barco, este zarpó rumbo al norte, en donde tendrían que encontrar a la estrella azul, que les guiaría hacia la isla de Ramandu.

Coriakin les aconsejo visitar de todos modos las islas que encontraran al paso, ya que los lores bien pudieron pasar por aquellos lugares, por lo que los chicos estuvieron atentos a cualquier señal de tierra.

- Sigo sin entender que rayos hacemos aquí – murmuró Eustaquio al cabo de dos días navegando – realmente no pueden creerle todo lo que dijo a ese mago loco.

- Primero que todo, Eustaquio, estas en un país, según tú, inventado del que hasta hace unos días atrás no tenías ni idea que existía… y ¿aun no crees en la magia? – preguntó Lucy incrédula a su primo, sentándose a su lado en cubierta.

El chico solo la ignoró. Él jamás estaría dispuesto a reconocer algún error cometido. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Lucy solo negó con su cabeza y decidió bajar a su habitación a descansar un poco. El viaje estaba tranquilo, el viento era favorable y si todo iba bien, pronto llegarían a la isla de Ramandu y sabrían que pasó con los lores. La verdadera prueba vendría al momento de enfrentarse a la isla negra. La menor de los Pevensie se estremeció al recordar lo dicho por Coriakin sobre aquel lugar… _"La oscuridad puede tomar cualquier forma, puede convertir en realidad todos sus sueños más oscuros"_… sus sueños más oscuros. Algo en esa frase le produjo una fuerte inquietud.

- Lucy, creí que estarías disfrutando del viaje – dijo Susan, sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos. Se hallaba sentada cómodamente junto al gran ventanal en la cámara principal con un libro en sus manos.

- Me sentí algo cansada y quise reposar por unos minutos – contesto Lucy.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Susan algo preocupada por la actitud de su hermana.

- Claro Su – sonrió Lucy – solo tengo sueño.

Susan la observó por unos instantes más antes de salir de la habitación para dejarla descansar tranquila. Al verse sola, Lucy volvió a caer nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Ella tenía sueños… pero no eran oscuros… solo eran… sueños… ¿no?

Inconscientemente la joven llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una amarillenta hoja doblada y algo arrugada. Con cuidado la desdobló y la examinó.

- Un hechizo infalible para poder convertirse en la belleza que siempre quisiste… - murmuro para si misma. Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que no estaba bien lo que iba hacer, pero la tentación fue mayor.

- Transfórmame mi reflejo, perfecto y completo, pestañas, labios y cuerpo, hazme aquella que a mi parecer, es más bella que mi ser – leyó finalmente Lucy sin mediar consecuencias. Una tenue luz verde comenzó a reflejarse en el espejo de la habitación, pero tan pronto como apareció, se esfumó.

Lucy, intrigada, se acercó hasta aquel objeto posándose frente a él. Sin embargo y para la gran sorpresa de la joven, su propio reflejo fue cambiado poco a poco hasta convertirse en el de una mujer completamente distinta; una belleza más allá de todo lo mortal. Lucy se quedó por varios segundos paralizada con su nueva imagen. No tan solo era bellísima, si no que ahora ella misma era mucho más hermosa que su hermana. Ahora sería ella la que recibiría todas las atenciones y las miradas del resto.

Sin estar bien segura de lo que hacía, llevo su mano hasta su propio reflejo ejerciendo una pequeña presión, lo que de alguna mágica forma le permitió abrir el espejo frente a ella, como si se tratase de una puerta. Al pasar del otro lado se encontró con un hermoso trono preparado solo para ella, no necesitaba preguntar, lo sabía. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de un grandes torneos en su honor, en donde reyes, príncipes, duques, nobles y caballeros de cada confín del mundo peleaban por su belleza. Todos la halagaban y le prometían cielo y mar por tan solo una sonrisa. ¡Era increíble! Pensó la joven.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro todos los torneos se transformaron en verdaderas guerras, devastando a todo Narnia, así como también a Archenland, Telmar, Calormen, Galma y Terebintia, entre otras. Lucy no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Todas esas cosas habían pasado por causa de su vanidad?...

- No puede estar pasando – sollozó – ¡esto no puede estar pasando! – exclamó fuertemente cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

- ¡Lucy! – escuchó la joven de repente - ¡Lucy! – escucho nuevamente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente al espejo aun, pero ya no era la gran belleza de hace unos segundos atrás, tan solo era ella misma; Lucy.

- Sigo siendo yo – murmuro la menor de los Pevensie algo contrariada.

- Lucy ¿Qué te sucede? – volvió a preguntar Susan, que pasando por fuera de la habitación escucho los gritos de su hermana y se apresuró a ver que le sucedía - ¿Lu?

- Susan… he cometido un gran error – contó Lucy – tenía envidia y no mire las consecuencias – dijo comenzando a sollozar – Aslan se ha decepcionado de mi.

Susan abrazo tiernamente a su hermana y espero paciente hasta que esta se calmara. Juntas se sentaron en la cama, mientras Lucy comenzó a contar lo sucedido.

- Yo no quiero guerra en toda Narnia – exclamó la joven aun apenada.

- Lo se Lu..- concedió su hermana pasando una mano por su hombro – lo que no comprendo es por qué lo hiciste.

- Yo… quería… ser bella – contesto – como tú – agrego en apenas un susurro desviando su mirada.

- Lucy… tu eres hermosa, ya te lo he dicho – dijo Susan tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas dándoles un suave apretón. Lucy no contestó. Susan la observó por unos minutos y decidió cambiar de estrategia.

- Dime Lucy, en esa… "visión" que viste, aquellos hombres, ¿peleaban por tu amor o lo hacían por tu belleza, por cómo te veías exteriormente sin siquiera saber si tenías algo de cerebro? – pregunto Susan.

Lucy lo pensó por unos minutos. Ahora que lo meditaba todo aquellos hombres con grandes títulos de nobleza venidos de tantas partes la elogiaban mucho… pero solo su belleza.

- Ellos me veían como un trofeo a ganar – meditó Lucy finalmente. Ellos no pensaron en sus sentimientos, ni siquiera estaban interesados en saber si era inteligente o no. Solo veían su exterior. Susan sonrió ampliamente al ver que su pequeña hermana estaba comprendiendo la situación.

- Lo más hermoso que los seres humanos tienen está aquí – dijo Susan indicando hacía su pecho – en nuestros corazones. Querida Lu, la belleza es efímera y pasajera. A la vuelta de los años es el amor, la amistad, la fe, solo esas cosas que están en el alma quedan y el resto se va. Aquel que se fije en ti debe hacerlo porque ama lo que tienes dentro, en tu corazón, no la belleza que puedas reflejar. – dijo Susan tomando una rebelde lagrima que caía por el rostro de su hermana – y de todas formas hermanita, tu eres preciosa, no lo dudes – finalizó guiñándole un ojo a Lucy, gesto que hizo que esta última riera alegremente.

Luego de aquella conversación solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Lucy con decisión se levantó de la cama y tomando la hoja amarillenta causante de todos sus miedos y tentaciones la rompió en mil pedacitos para botarlas por la ventana hacia el mar.

…

Mientras tanto, en cubierta, los chicos se encontraban debatiendo si acercarse o no a una isla recién divisada. Era una gran extensión de tierra, pero no se alcanzaba a ver ningún puerto o casas a la orilla. Era muy probable que estuviese desierta.

- Será una pérdida de tiempo – murmuro Peter con fastidio luego de que Caspian decidiera ir a investigar. Cada día le resultaba más difícil no protestar en contra de las decisiones tomadas por Caspian.

Al día siguiente se acercaron a la isla y de inmediato se dispusieron a investigar. Un grupo liderado por Ripichip se aseguró de buscar agua, elemento vital del que nunca podían prescindir y comida, mientras que Caspian y los Pevensie fueron en busca de pistas de los lores.

- ¿De verdad tengo que ir con la rata? – pregunto Eustaquio sumamente molesto al enterarse de que tendría que ir con el grupo de Ripichip a buscar provisiones. Sus primos se limitaron a reír.

Una vez en tierra, todos pusieron manos a la obra. Caspian y los hermanos Pevensie partieron hacia el interior de la isla, mientras que el grupo liderado por Ripichip comenzó su tarea de buscar provisiones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes notó la sigilosa huida del pequeño Eustaquio. El chico no iba a dejar que una rata lo mandara. ¡Por supuesto que no! exclamó mentalmente.

- Sigan la estrella imaginaria – comenzó a murmurar molesto – a la isla de Ramandudu y coloquen los siete cuchillos en la mesa del león parlante – dijo burlándose de todo lo que había escuchado, mientras continuaba su camino.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a escalar una colina poco empinada, pero muy rocosa alejándose del grupo. Camino y camino hasta encontrarse con algo que jamás en su vida creyó ver. Frente a él se hallaba algo así como una quebrada, no muy profunda, pero sí muy alargada. Aunque lo sorprendente no era eso, sino todo lo que se encontraba en su interior.

- ¡Con todo esto puedo volverme más rico que la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra! – exclamó con codicia el joven Eustaquio al ver un tesoro de tal magnitud; coronas, collares, perlas y piedras preciosas, monedas de oro, espadas con rubíes, etc. Una cantidad exuberante de cosas de gran valor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a tomar todo lo que le cabía en sus bolsillos. Con gusto se probó cuanta corona encontró, al igual que collares y anillos, pero hubo una pulsera, con un sutil brillo verde, que en especial llamó su atención. Era de oro puro, llena de los diamantes más brillantes que en su vida había visto. De inmediato la cogió y se la puso. Le quedaba grande, pero no le importaba, porque era hermosa y digna de alguien como él; inteligente, solidario y muy guapo como su madre siempre le decía.

De repente un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar. Eustaquio levanto su rostro en busca de indicio de tormenta, pero el cielo seguía igual de despejado que en las horas anteriores, por lo que continuó en su tarea de recolectar riquezas. Sin embargo, una nueva ráfaga de viento volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez seguida de un fuerte rugido.

Eustaquio quedó paralizado de terror.

…

En otro sector de la isla, Caspian y los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño investigaban una extraña cueva que se extendía hacia el subsuelo.

- Si o si alguien tiene que haber pasado por aquí – comentó Edmund tomando una cuerda amarrada firmemente a una roca. El otro extremo de dicha cuerda se perdía dentro de la cueva.

- ¿Habrán sido los nobles? – preguntó Lucy intrigada acercándose a la obertura en el suelo, que se hallaba levemente alumbrada por la luz del sol.

- Tendremos que investigar – contestó Caspian que se dispuso a bajar, pero antes de poder tomar la cuerda, Peter se interpuso bajando primero. Sus hermanos se asombraron por esta acción y algo contrariados se miraron entre ellos.

- Lleva un tiempo comportándose extraño – comentó Lucy. Nadie más dijo nada y simplemente bajaron hasta pisar nuevamente tierra bajo sus pies. No estaba tan oscuro por lo que entre penumbras caminaron buscando a Peter.

Mientras tanto, Peter, que había bajado primero, se encontraba frente a una fuente subterránea. No tenía conocimiento de su real extensión ya que la tenue luz no se lo permitía, pero si logró ver un curioso destello dentro del agua. Con cuidado se acercó hasta la orilla y observó. Era una estatua… ¿brillante?

- Peter – fue interrumpido – ¿Peter estas ahí? – era Susan que se acercaba junto a sus otros hermanos y Caspian.

- Encontré algo – dijo sin quitar la vista de la figura.

- Es una estatua humana … ¿de oro' – preguntó Edmund sorprendido y confundido parándose junto a su hermano. Del suelo, el chico tomó un palo grueso con el fin de intentar mover la estatua, pero al introducir el objeto al agua, este poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en oro puro… una vara de oro puro.

¡Era una fuente mágica! Increíble pensaron todos. Y el asombro fue aun mayor al darse cuenta que aquella estatua, no era una simple estatua, sino que realmente era un hombre que seguramente queriendo beber agua se había vuelto de oro sólido.

- Pobre hombre – musito Susan observándolo con tristeza.

- Querrás decir pobre Lord – corrigió Caspian. Susan y sus hermanos lo miraron atónitos – Es Lord Restimar.

Y así era. Entre unas rocas, algo alejado del cuerpo, se hallaba la bella espada del Lord. Solo la mitad de la espada estaba sumergida en el agua, sin embargo, esta no estaba convertida en oro. Peter se subió con cuidado entre aquellas rocas y la tomó sin ningún problema.

- ¿Por qué no se ha convertido en oro? – preguntó Lucy intrigada.

- Es mágica – respondió sencillamente Caspian.

En ese momento a Edmund se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó con mucho cuidado hasta la orilla de la fuente y tomando una pequeña caracola, introdujo solo una parte de esta en el agua y luego rápidamente la dejo sobre el suelo. Frente a sus ojos, aquella pequeña caracola se volvió de brillante oro. El joven quedó maravillado, tanto así que ni siquiera notó el extraño brillo verdoso que comenzó a verse en el fondo de la fuente.

- ¿Edmund? – le llamó Susan algo extrañada con la actitud de su hermano.

- No ven lo que esto significa – dijo el chico como en trance mirando la caracola de oro.

- Evidentemente no – contestó Susan con recelo.

- Quien tuviera acceso a esta fuente, sería la persona más poderosa de este mundo – musito. Sus ojos brillaban por todas la posibilidades que aquellas riquezas podían darle. - Seríamos ricos – agregó mirando a sus hermanos.

Peter se acercó con hasta su hermano y observó la caracola recientemente convertida en oro.

- Seriamos ricos, Peter – volvió a repetir Edmund poniéndose a la altura de su hermano.

- Las cosas de Narnia, no salen de Narnia – dijo Caspian inmediatamente al percatarse del giro que podían tomar las cosas.

-¿Quién lo dice? – preguntó Peter con arrogancia manteniendo su vista en la caracola.

- Yo lo digo – contestó el joven Rey. Edmund y Peter se miraron entre ellos y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Caspian.

- No somos tus súbditos – contestó Peter desenvainando su espada – nunca lo hemos sido.

- ¡Peter! – llamó su hermena menor, pero nadie la escucho.

- Haz estado esperando este momento, ¿no? – dijo Caspian – Siempre cuestionando, siempre reclamando… ustedes solo esperaban el momento propicio para enfrentarme.

- Fui, soy y seguiré siendo siempre el Gran Rey Peter – contestó Peter con insolencia – yo tendría que estar gobernando este país, ¡yo soy el Rey! – exclamó.

- ¿Te olvidas de mí, hermano? – pregunto Edmund con un evidente rencor en su voz – crees que dejare que me dejes en segundo lugar nuevamente – rio con desdén – ni siquiera lo sueñes.

- Eres un niño – contestó Peter.

- Soy mucho más valiente que tú – rebatió el chico – que ambos – dijo incluyendo a Caspian – no volveré a ser el segundo, ¡nunca más! – exclamó.

- ¡Edmund! ¡Peter! ¿Qué les sucede? – cuestionó Lucy asustada por la actitud de sus hermanos, pero fue ignorada.

- Quieren gobernar…. – comenzó a decir Caspian – pues tendrán que pasar por sobre mi cadáver – y dicho esto levantó su espada para atacar a sus compañeros de viaje los que respondieron de inmediato.

El duelo comenzó. Peter contra Caspian, Edmund contra Peter, Caspian contra Edmund y viceversa. Era una lucha entre tres grandes fuerzas, venidas de tres distintas personas. Susan y Lucy gritaron con miedo tratando de detener a sus hermanos, pero seguían siendo olímpicamente ignoradas, hasta que Susan cansada por la situación gritó un sonoro ¡BASTA! interponiéndose en medio de los tres chicos que de inmediato cesaron la batalla.

- ¡No se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo! – exclamó – Esta cueva los está embrujando.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos para luego volver la atención hacia Susan.

- Los está tentando - continuó hablando la joven de ojos claros.

-Esto es justo lo que Coriakin nos quiso advertir – intervino Lucy – es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida por Susan. De los tres chicos Caspian fue el primero en reaccionar, saliendo de la cueva, seguido de Edmund y finalmente Peter.

De vuelta a la orilla de la isla encontraron al grupo de Ripichip cargando las provisiones a los botes para llevarlos al barco. Pero por alguna razón desconocida para los recién llegados, Euatquio no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Eustaquio no debería estar aquí, ayudando? – preguntó Susan a Ripichip.

- Así es Majestad – contestó cortésmente el ratón – pero se ha escabullido sin que no diésemos cuenta.

- No puede ser… ¿Eustaquio dónde estás? – preguntó Susan en un angustioso y cansado suspiro.

- Debemos buscarlo de inmediato, pronto se hará de noche – dijo Peter con resignación – vamos Ed.

- Voy con ustedes – dijo Caspian al ver a los hermanos alejarse del grupo. Ellos se giraron para observarle, pero antes de que alguno contestara un fuerte rugido se escuchó desde lo profundo de la isla.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Lucy dando un par de pasos alejándose de los botes. De improviso una fuerte ráfaga de viento se sintió en la playa. Al mirar hacia el cielo se encontró con una imponente figura.

- ¡¿Eso es un dragón?! – preguntó Susan con evidente alarma en su voz. La respuesta era evidente. La gran bestia se cernía sobre sus cabezas observándolos. Rugía a cada tanto e incluso arrojaba fuego por su boca. Era una imagen impresionante. Sin previo aviso el dragón comenzó a bajar rápidamente. De inmediato Caspian dio la orden de atacar, pero antes de hacerlo, el dragón abrió su pata izquierda dejando caer algo al suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Todos esperaron expectantes a que la nube se disipara, mientras el dragón se posaba sobre unos riscos esperando. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al darse cuenta de lo que el dragón les había mandado. Era una pila de huesos secos y rotos, seguramente por la caía, pero junto a ellos había un reluciente escudo junto a una espada.

- Ese… ese es el escudo de Lord Mavramorn – dijo Caspian entrecortadamente. Sería posible que ese dragón lo hubiese asesinado.

- Entonces esa es su espada mágica – dijo Edmund acercando hacía el montón de huesos y tomando la espada – pero… ¿Por qué nos la entregó?

El dragón, al ver que ya no lo estaban atacando se acercó con mucho cuiado.

- ¡Alto ahí, dragón! – exclamó Ripichip subiéndose sobre el dragón. Estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando una grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la bestia. Unos bellos ojos color azul intenso que reflejaban una gran angustia. El pequeño ratón lo observo por unos instantes, asombrado.

- No puede ser… - murmuro tristemente bajando su espada – tu eres Eustaquio – dijo finalmente dejando a todos boquiabiertos con la noticia.

* * *

**Muchas muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y leer. Se lo q van a decir, le falta Suspian, lo se, pero tengan paciencia q todo sera recompensado en el siguiente cap que espero tenerlo para el 5/04/13. (si puedo antes, lo subo antes)**

**Y bueno, quiero responder a un reviews en particular...**

**Mi estimado _Anonimo_, siento que creas que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero por lo general me pongo un limite el q trato de respetar al maximo y si alguna vez me he pasado (xq no lo recuerdo ahora) lo he echo por estar afinando los ultimos detalles de la historia. Me gusta q no tenga faltas de ortografia (aunq aun asi se me pasan algunas) q este todo bien entendible y redactado y asi pequeños detalles. Siento q lo veas como una falta de respeto y te pido disculpas si te he enfadado. Pero espero tambien q respetes mis tiempos. De todas formas me alegra mucho q te guste la historia y spero q no dejes de leerla ^^.**

**Otra cosa completamente distinta y eso sobre el nombre de Eustaquio. Pues bien, el nombre original es Eustace (creo q se escribe asi) y mi pregunta es si quieren q lo empiece a poner en ingles, como original, o si les da lo mismo. Yo no me habia fijado de ese detalle xq resulta q el libro q yo tengo de las cronicas de narnia y el viajero del alba, es una traduccion en español completamente (onda Lucy es Lucia, Edmund es Edmundo, Peter es Pedro y asi) Entonces quería saber si prefieren Eustace o les da lo mismo.**

**Y creo q eso nada más. ^^ muchas gracias nuevamente por leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Un gran saludo para todos y un fuerte abrazo.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	8. La Estrella Azul

**Dejenme adivinar... me odian ¿no es asi?...T^T**

**De verdad lo siento muchisimo. Sucedio q mi cuerpo tuvo la mala ocurrencia de enfermarse y eso me atraso harto durante el fin de semana. Y se que la fecha inicial de entrega era para el 5, pero les soy sincera, no, lo tenía listo y trate de tenerlo para el domingo, pero (estupido cuerpo con su estupido resfriado) tmpoco pude. De verdad lo lamento mucho.**

**Tengo varias cosas que comentar del cap y muchos agradecimientos que hacer, pero lo pondre todo al final para no distraerlos mas en la lectura principal...asi q sin mas por ahora... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII – La Estrella Azul**

_- No puede ser… - murmuro tristemente bajando su espada – tu eres Eustace – dijo finalmente dejando a todos boquiabiertos con la noticia._

- Eustace – murmuro tristemente Susan.

- Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Peter atónito.

Eustace comenzó a hacer lastimeros sonidos intentando explicar en vano el cómo había llegado a esa situación. Sus primos le miraban con incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos. Por muy chillón, consentido, malcriado y molesto que fuera ese chiquillo… seguía siendo su primo. No podían evitar sentir pena por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Majestades – llamó Dridian – creo que este pequeño ha descubierto el botín de un dragón – dijo finalmente cuando obtuvo la atención de todos.

- Eso tiene sentido – apoyo Caspian – y explica porque se convirtió en uno.

- Existe alguna cura – preguntó Lucy.

- No, que yo conozca – contesto Caspian.

- ¡Aslan! – exclamó Ripichip con entusiasmo. – El gran Aslan podría remediarlo – explicó. Los chicos se miraron entre si. A nadie más se le ocurría una mejor solución, por lo que luego de conversar entre ellos, resolvieron que luego de terminar la misión que tenían, irían en busca de Aslan para que ayudase a Eustace. Evidentemente el chico no quedo conforme, pero no tenía más opción que confiar en sus primos.

Por decisión de Caspian, Dridian y unos cuantos volvieron al barco a pasar la noche, mientras que el resto se quedó a la orilla de esa isla junto a Eustace y allí pasaron la noche.

Susan, que aun no podía creer lo sucedido, se había quedado hasta tarde observando a su, ahora dragón- primo que dormitaba intranquilo junto a ellos. El chico, esta vez si que había recibido una gran lección por no medir sus actos… pero tal vez le serviría para aprender.

- Seguramente sacara una lección de todo esto – murmuro Susan recostada junto a una dormida Lucy.

La noche estaba algo fría, pero gracias a las nuevas dotes de Eustace, lograron hacer fácilmente una fogata que les permitió mantener en algo el calor. El pequeño, a pesar de las desfavorables circunstancias que lo rodeaban, se mostró muy abierto a ayudar.

Un suave murmullo llamó la atención de la joven. Con extrañeza miro a su alrededor fijando su vista en su primo. Con cuidado se incorporó de su improvisada cama para no despertar a sus hermanos y se dirigió hasta su primo.

- ¿Eustace? – lo llamó. El dragón la miró lastimeramente con unas gruesas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. El corazón de Susan se partio en mil pedacitos ante el sufrimiento de su primo. – Mi querido Eustace, no todo está perdido como parece – dijo para alentarlo acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro - te prometo que volverás a ser tú.

Eustace volvió a hacer unos pequeños ruiditos, como si algo le molestase. Fue en ese momento en el que Susan notó que, además de su tristeza por ser un dragón, su primo estaba gimiendo por algo más... algo que le estaba dañando y le dolía mucho. Con más atención le observó y notó que en su pata derecha había una reluciente pulsera que le estaba casi asfixiando la muñeca. Sin perder tiempo tomó su espada y la intentó quitar. Estaba muy incrustada en la escamosa piel del chico, por lo que luego de varios intentos, por fin lo logró. El pequeño, dentro de ese cuerpo de dragón, le agradeció grandemente a Susan por aquel gesto.

- ¿Deseas que te haga algo de compañía? – propuso ella una vez se deshizo del molesto artículo de oro. El pequeño en cuerpo de dragón con gusto asintió, por lo que la joven, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano Edmund, tomó su linterna y luego rebusco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un libro. Un grueso volumen, evidentemente antiguo, pero bien conservado y una vez en sus manos, se giró hacia su primo y se sentó junto a él.

- Este libro lo encontré en la habitación de Caspian. Se titula "La Edad de Oro" y trata de los años narnianos en los cuales mis hermanos y yo vivimos aquí – contó Susan. Eustace pareció algo contrariado al comienzo, pero comenzó a comprender mientras Susan le explicaba.

- Como sabes, para nosotros – dijo haciendo referencia a si misma y sus hermanos – no es la primera vez que venimos a Narnia. ¿Quieres saber cómo fue eso? – pregunto la joven.

Su primo la observo por unos momentos. Fuera cualquier otra la situación, seguramente le hubiese dado un rotundo NO por respuesta, pero… ahora era un dragón y la magia que llevaba días negándose a creer…realmente existía, por lo tanto, si Susan le estaba diciendo que no era la primera vez en la que ella había pisado ese lugar, definitivamente tenía que creerle. Por lo que con un leve asentimiento le dio el pase a la joven para que comenzase con la lectura.

Susan comenzó a narrar, con uno que otro comentario personal sobre lo que leía, su llegada a Narnia, que comenzó cuando Lucy se escondió en el mágico ropero del profesor Kirke hasta el momento en el que ella y sus hermanos fueron coronados como reyes y reinas de Narnia. Por supuesto, había partes especialmente interesantes, como el momento en el que Edmund se escapó para ir solo a donde la Bruja Blanca, o cuando conocieron a Santa Claus, parte en la que Eustace se asombró en gran manera. Sin mencionar el importantísimo hecho que ella y su hermana menor presenciaron en la mesa de piedra, cuando Aslan voluntariamente se ofreció para salvar a Edmund de la muerte, muriendo él en su lugar y luego, a la mañana siguiente, la piedra se partió en dos y el majestuoso león volvió a la vida, dándoles el triunfo en la épica batalla entre la fuerzas de Jadis y los narnianos.

Eustace quedó completamente maravillado con toda la historia, pero eso no quedaba ahí… aun habían páginas y páginas llenas de anécdotas que sucedieron después a esos acontecimientos, en el periodo de reinado de los Pevensie.

Aunque era ya muy tarde, Susan reconoció en su pequeño primo un real interés, por lo que tuvo la disposición de continuar unos minutos más con su lectura, pero antes de comenzar nuevamente y subtítulo le llamó la atención.

"_Reyes y Reinas de Narnia: Biografías"_

- ¡Hey, mira! Mis hermanos y yo tenemos biografía – exclamo Susan divertida. La joven se mordió el labio inferior tratando de decidir si leer o no. Si no mal recordaba, las biografías hablaban de los aspectos más personales de las personas y sus caracteres. ¿Cómo la verían a ella?…y claro, a sus hermanos.

Eustace, algo impaciente, resoplo para llamar la atención de su silenciosa prima.

- Lo siento, solo estaba pensando – dijo finalmente luego de ser interrumpida en su debate mental. Finalmente, no resistiéndose a la curiosidad, decidió ir directamente a la parte en la que era descrita y comenzó a leer.

- Reina Susan, La Benévola – leyó. Eustace la alentó para que siguiera - La segunda mayor de la familia real. A la corta edad de quince años llegó a Narnia, junto a sus hermanos poniendo fin al eterno invierno. Es considerada como la mejor arquera que Narnia ha visto jamás. – una agradable sensación en el pecho sintió la joven al leer esa frase – Es poseedora del cuerno de Narnia, el cual tiene la mágica cualidad que al ser soplado, sea cual sea la situación y esté donde esté, siempre traerá ayuda. Dicho objeto, junto a su arco y flechas, le fue dado por Santa Claus luego de llegar a Narnia. Es la voz de la razón y la lógica entre sus hermanos, y es dueña de una belleza incomparable, sin embargo durante sus años de reinado no hubo rey, príncipe, duque, caballero, ni hombre alguno que pudiese ganarse su corazón. La "Dama de Hielo" la apodaron posteriormente - en ese punto de la lectura Susan dio un respingo de molestia… ¡¿Dama de Hielo?! ¿De dónde rayos habrían sacado eso?, porque sinceramente ella no lo recordaba.

Una no tan suave sacudida saco a Susan de sus cavilaciones. Era Eustace que trataba de disimular una carcajada.

- Realmente no tengo idea alguna del origen de aquel apodo – dijo la joven ante las risas de su primo y tratando de ignorarlo continuo con la lectura – La Reina Susan fue amada por su pueblo y junto a sus hermanos gobernó Narnia por diez gloriosos años, desapareciendo posteriormente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Más abajo de aquella pequeña descripción se hallaba algo así como un retrato. Se suponía que era ella misma en una versión más adulta, pero ciertamente no tenían mucho parecido, o eso creía la chica.

- Eustace ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que nos parecemos? – dijo levantando el libro de modo tal de mostrar la imagen a su primo, pero unos ronquidos la hicieron detenerse. Su primo se había quedado dormido. Era una lástima, pensó, ya que realmente quería una segunda opinión sobre dicho retrato, pero ya habría otros días, por lo que levantándose del suelo se dirigió hasta su improvisado lecho para descansar un poco. Sin embargo unos ruidos la pusieron en alerta.

Pasos de alguien acercándose sigilosamente alertaron a la joven. Con algo de alarma, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad Susan se escondió tras unas rocas esperando a que aquellos pasos se acercaran. Sin previo aviso salió de su escondite con la linterna en alto con el fin de atacar y detener a quien sea que viniese, pero un mal calculó de la situación, la hizo caer encima del desconocido, el que reaccionó inmediatamente impidiendo que la joven le golpeara con la linterna. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron hasta que, desfavorablemente, Susan quedó de espaldas al suelo.

La mayor de los Pevensie parpadeo un par de veces para asimilar la situación. Ella, contra el suelo, una de sus manos, la que tenía agarrada la linterna, estaba inmovilizada y tenía a milímetros de distancia al desconocido.

El único detalle era que el desconocido... resulto no ser tan desconocido.

- Capian – murmuro. El aludido al escuchar la voz de Susan se separó inmediatamente de ella – Caspian – dijo esta vez más fuerte – yo… no sabía que eras tú…lo… lo lamento – se disculpó – yo estaba conversando con Eustace y cuando quise ir a dormir, escuche ruidos y pensé … de verdad lo siento mucho.

Caspian sonrió.

- ¿De verdad pensabas atacarme con eso? – preguntó indicando la linterna en la mano de Susan, sumamente divertido por la situación. La pobre chica muy avergonzada se sonrojo a más no poder. Gracias al cielo que todo estaba oscuro y la luz de la pequeña fogata no llegaba a ellos.

- Siento mucho lo que paso – dijo en apenas un murmullo, levantándose de la arena para darse media vuelta y volver con el grupo.

- Espera – la detuvo Caspian tomándola del brazo – mi intención no era burlarme de ti – dijo. Susan lo miro directo a los ojos reconociendo sinceridad en ellos, por lo que luego de un largo suspiro decidió quedarse.

- En fin, ¿Qué hacías deambulando por ahí a estas horas? – pregunto finalmente.

- Alguien tiene que hacer guardia – contestó el chico como respuesta lógica e iba a agregar algo más cuando notó el grueso volumen en la mano de la joven. Con curiosidad dirigió su atención al libro. Susan, al darse cuenta de lo que Caspian observaba, levanto el libro y se lo entregó.

- Lo encontré en tu habitación – explicó – y lo tomé porque llamó mi curiosidad. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya sacado del barco.

Caspian negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, todo lo mío es tuyo. Puedes disponer de lo que quieras – contestó el chico con simplicidad. Pero algo en su mirada denotó un poco más… un algo que Susan no alcanzó a comprender del todo, y no queriendo meditarlo, se limitó a sonreír en forma de agradecimiento.

- Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido curioso? Considerando que es tú historia y la de tus hermanos – consultó Caspian.

- Justamente eso – contesto Susan – quise saber cómo nos veían aquellos que vivieron posteriormente a nosotros.

- ¿Y qué tal? – pregunto nuevamente Caspian comenzando a caminar hacia donde dormía el resto del grupo, no sin antes ofrecerle el brazo a Susan para caminar juntos – ¿alguna objeción?

- No, claro que no. Es muy fiel a la cadena de sucesos reales y también al describir y desglosar nuestras vidas acá – comenzó a decir Susan, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Caspian – pero debo decir que las ilustraciones no son del todo acertadas – agregó.

Caspian rio quedadamente. Sabía a qué se refería. Ese libro había llegado a él por manos del profesor Cornelius. Lo había leído por lo menos unas mil veces y lo conocía al revés y al derecho y también sabía que la historia de los Reyes y Reinas de antaño era bien sabida por todos los narnianos, tanto como sus hazañas y logros. Lo único cuestionable eran los retratos. Algo para nada acertados, puesto que la mayoría de las pinturas e ilustraciones realizadas sobre ellos se perdieron en el tiempo y solo quedaron los conocimientos de aquellos que les conocieron, conocimientos que pasaron de generación en generación, manteniendo la historia, pero desgastando la imagen. Él mismo se vio en confusión cuando conoció por primera vez a la familia real, ya que esperaba a adultos… no a niños, como lo dijo en esa oportunidad.

Mientras Caspian se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, Susan aprovecho para alzar la vista el hermoso cielo y observarlo. Ciertamente el cielo narniano no poseía las mismas constelaciones que la Tierra, sin embargo esperaba ver algún indicio familiar, como los que observó con tanto detalle en su época de Reina. Pero con asombro constato que no había nada que ella reconociese.

- Nunca había visto esas constelaciones - murmuro.

Caspian miro a su interlocutora y luego levanto su vista hacia el cielo.

- Yo tampoco – dijo – estamos lejos de casa – agrego volviendo su vista a Susan. – sabes… de niño imaginaba llegar al fin de la tierra… y encontrar a mi padre ahí…

- Tal vez lo hagas – contestó Susan dirigiéndole una sonrisa, que Caspian contestó de igual forma.

Más temprano que tarde, llegaron junto al resto del grupo, en donde Caspian se separó de Susan argumentando que debía volver a la guardia. La joven no estuvo muy de acuerdo en un principio y se ofreció a ayudarle, pero Caspian se negó rotundamente, por lo que Susan no tuvo más remedio que volver al lado de su hermana a dormir, no sin antes acercarse al joven rey y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate – dijo antes de darle la espalda y recostarse junto a su hermana menor.

Aquel gesto dejo algo aturdido a Caspian. Susan no era una chica que mostrara sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, no por nada la habían apodado como "La Dama de Hielo" en el dichoso libro. ¿Sería esa una muestra de que se estaba ganando su corazón? Con energías renovadas y nuevas esperanzas, Caspian retomo su guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano para volver al barco y reanudar así su misión. Eustace, por supuesto, no podía viajar directamente en el barco, no obstante, su nueva apariencia le daba la capacidad de hacer algo que en su vida imaginó hacer: volar.

- ¡Estamos volando compañero! ¡Volando! – exclamó eufórico Ripichip desde la cabeza de Esuace, recibiendo un bramido de entusiasmo por parte del chico.

- Por lo menos alguien se divierte – murmuro Edmund mirándolos desde el barco.

- Solo lo dices porque desearías poder estar allá arriba con ellos – contestó Peter con diversión a lo que sus hermanas respondieron con alegres risas.

Durante el día el viento estuvo favorable por lo que no tuvieron mayores complicaciones, pero ya hacia la noche, fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a azotar al navío. Lo más extraño era que dichas ráfagas no provenían de un mismo lugar dos veces. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural les estuviese impidiendo el paso.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, o si no terminaremos volcándonos! – exclamó Dridian

- ¡Mantengan el curso! – ordenó Caspian – tenemos que resistir. – dijo con convicción. No podían dar media vuelta ahora que estaban llegando tan lejos. Por su padre, por los lores, por su pueblo… por Susan. No podía darse por vencido.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Eustace el que mejor acató dicha orden, ya que con su prominente figura, tomó el barco, por la parte delantera, y comenzó a jalarlo para hacerlo avanzar.

- ¡Eustace, eres un genio! – exclamó Edmund con alegría

- ¡Muy buena idea! – exclamó Peter.

Por unos minutos, Eustace resistió de buena manera las embestidas del viento, pero sus fuerzas poco a poco comenzaron a flaquear.

- ¡Resiste compañero! – exclamo Ripichip aun aferrado a las escamas de la cabeza del chico.

De repente un potente resplandor azulado comenzó a brillar sobre el barco completo, dejándolos a todos encandilados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tempestad acabó, sin embargo, el resplandor azulado se mantuvo entre ellos, con su potente brillo, el que paulatinamente comenzó a menguar, hasta dejar al descubierto a una delgada joven de estatura mediana, piel blanca como la porcelana , cabello rubio bordeando el blanco y preciosos ojos azules, como brillantes zafiros. Vestía con un sencillo vestido blanco vaporoso y les sonreía amigablemente.

- Los estábamos esperando – dijo.

Al escucharla todos parecieron salir de un trance creado por la sorpresa. No había hombre, ni criatura narniana en ese barco que no hubiese quedado impresionado por tanta belleza.

- ¿Er… eres la estrella azul? – preguntó Lucy dirigiéndose a la extraña. Ella asintió.

- Mi nombre es Lilliandil y les guiaré a la isla de Ramandu, mi padre.

* * *

**Muy bien... primero que todo...chan chan chan! por fin Lilliandil hace su aparicion dejando a todos boquiabiertos! como afectara eso a Susan? y a CAspian? y al rest?o, xq recordemos q esta historia no solo se centra en SUSPIAN, aunq si son los q mas destaco x ser mis favoritos.**

**Y que tal les parecio esa mini biografia de Susan...me falto algo? de seguro si, pero no quise extenderme en tanto detalle solo poniendo lo principal de forma precisa y concisa.**

**Y para quienes lo habian pedido...SUSPIAN! YEI! xfin vemos algo mas de Suspian q se incrementara con los capitulos siguientes (xq todavia qda harto mis estimados!)**

**Otra cosa...habran notado en cambio de nombre de Eustaquio a Eustace...bueno, todo a raiz de una consulta que hice en el cap anteior en donde les pedi que eligieran entre estos dos nombres y de todos los reviews q me llegaron...solo uno respondio esto...y x respeto a ella he cambiado el nombre de dicho personaje por su versión inglesa y asi qdara para los proximos capitulos (nada de llegar con reclamos xq la opcion de elegir ya la di)**

**Y bueno..ahora a contestar reviews:**

**_-_ micaela113 : **me alegra mucho que te encante esta historia y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**_- _Guest : **como dices, todo es por culpa de esa maldita niebla, lo de la pelea y lo de Eustaquio. Pero ya veremos como se resuelve todo.

_- _**mariposa88_:_ **Mi querida, por ti he cambiado de Eustaquio a Eustace ^^ claro que fuiste la unica que respondio a mi consulta, por lo mismo gracias. Y bueno, aqui ya vez q aparecio la temida Lilliandil XD...ya veremos q pasara mas adelante.

**- ruth . ra. 98: **me encanta que te encante lo que escribo. Te confieso que cada vez que pienso que alguien que no es de hablante hispana lee lo mio me emociona ^^ muchas gracias por seguirme, espero que lo que venga te siga gustando.

**- crepusculera124: **aqui he dejado más suspian pensando justamente en tu solicitud. Mi estimada, espero que te guste.

-** silvia123: **las fechas de actualizacion usualmente las doy al final del cap (pero como te habras dado cuenta no siempre las puedo cumplir...x lo mismo, lo siento)

**- Viky16melendez: **Hola linda, gracias por tu comentario y muchos saludos y abrazos para ti tambien ^^

**Y finalmente, pero no menos importante...**

**- Mi estimado _Anonimo_: **Siento no haber cumplido con los plazos (nuevamente). Como explique más arriba (al comienzo) no pude actualizar antes, aun asi espero que no dejes de leerme (no me dejes botada T^T) Hare todo lo posible por cumplir mis propios plazos.

**Y para todos ustedes que leen y me mandan a favoritos o se quedan como seguidores, tmb muchas gracias, xq muchas veces, cuando no hay reviews, solo por ustedes se que mi historia esta siendo leida. Un saludo grande para todos ustedes mis estimados y esimadas lectores/as.**

**La proxima fecha de actualizacion, aviso desde ya que sera para lejos...por ahi por fin de mes o principios del siguiente (ya no pongo fecha xq no estoy en condiciones, actualmente, de respetarla, x lo q antes de fallarles a ustedes, mejor no me compormeto)**

**Muchos saludos a todos y desde ya gracias por sus comentarios y si tienen dudas, consultas, criticas, lo que sea, no duden en decirmelo a travez de un reviews ^^**

**Cariños!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	9. La Mágica Isla de Ramandu

**¡EDITADO! (30/05/2013)**

**He vuelto a editar unas partes q en este cap aun no me convencían asi q les invito a leer nuevamente...(el mayor cambio esta desde la conversación en la playa de Caspian y Susan hacia abajo)**

**Espero que no les moleste el cambio...seguramente mas de alguno va creer q estaba mejor antes, pero les aseguro que todo tiene su porque... necesito que todo eso pase para lo que viene en el cap siguiente, que por cierto no creo q pueda tener listo para mañana, pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para que no pase del domingo.**

**Desde ya disculpen la demora y las molestias (cualquier comentario/critica ..ya saben a donde ir ^^)**

* * *

**HOLA! **

**Lectores queridos primero que todo SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORAAA! de verdad lo lamento T.T no me odien por favor. Todas las explicaciones las dare al termino del cap, asi como los saludos y todo eso, desde ya gracias por leer**

**A Leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – La Mágica Isla de Ramandu**

_- Mi nombre es Lilliandil y les guiaré a la isla de Ramandu, mi padre._

Los presentes quedaron atónitos con aquella revelación y en el caso de los varones, quedaron aun más sorprendidos con la gran belleza de la joven frente a ellos.

- No tengan miedo, por favor, he venido a guiarlos para que lleguen sanos y salvos hasta donde mi padre – dijo Lilliandil girándose para mirar hacia el frente, quedando de espaldas a la tripulación. Con elegancia extendió sus brazos y acto seguido tibias ráfagas de viento comenzaron a soplar invitándolos a relajarse, a sentirse seguros. Lentamente el mar a su alrededor comenzó a moverse de modo que el Viajero del Alba fue avanzando hacia la isla, con Lilliandil como guía.

Al llegar, los Pevensie y Caspian fueron llevados hasta palacio en donde Ramandu les esperaba. Tristemente Eustace, por su condición de dragón, no les pudo acompañar, quedándose en la orilla de la playa junto a Ripichip, Dridian, quien quedo a cargo del barco, y el resto de la tripulación.

- No te preocupes amiguito, ya encontraremos algo que hacer – le dijo Ripichip al ver al pequeño tan triste por la partida de sus primos. Haberse vuelto un dragón le había hecho valorar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, la compañía, atención y cuidado de sus primos.

Lilliandil guió al grupo hasta una hermosa construcción blanca con redondeadas y altas torres con preciosas enredaderas llenas de flores de una increíble gama de colores y tamaños, mientras que los habitantes de aquella isla eran de variadas razas; elfos, faunos, hadas, dríades, animales parlantes, etc.

- Este lugar es precioso – musito Lucy asombrada recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Lilliandil.

Llegando a la entrada del palacio se encontraron con un hombre de plateado cabello y prominente barba. Vestía un largo traje de color blanco, con finos bordes dorados. Su rostro era afable y su sonrisa les llenaba de confianza y paz.

- Bienvenidos Reyes y Reinas de Narnia, es un honor para mí tenerlos en mi isla – les saludo – mi nombre es Ramandu, Estrella Mayor de la constelación del León – se presentó – pero pueden llamarme simplemente Ramandu – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ramandu los condujo por el bello palacio hasta una sala amplia y redonda, con techo alto y cubierto de enredaderas. Era una visión hermosa. Dentro de la habitación habían cómodos sillones cerca de un gran ventanal desde donde entraba una hermosa luz de sol.

- Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperándolos, Majestades. Por un momento hasta creí que se habrían perdido en alguna parte del mar Oriental – dijo Ramandu llamando la atención de sus interlocutores. Con un gesto los invito a sentarse mientras él hacía lo mismo. Poco tiempo después una joven elfina les sirvió té y bocadillos.

- Estuvimos muy cerca de perdernos – comentó Edmund, mientras se servía un pastelillo.

- Pero los buenos consejos de Coriakin nos ayudaron mucho – dijo a su vez Susan.

- ¡Mi viejo amigo Coriakin! – exclamo el hombre – es bueno saber que aun en estos tiempos es posible encontrar amigos. Hace muchos años el guio a otros hombres hasta aquí también.

- Lo sabemos señor, por eso hemos venido – intervino Caspian – siete lores, amigos de mi padre, viajaron por estos mares para llegar a desentrañar un misterio que involucraba a una extraña bruma verde y una isla siniestra. Pero… tristemente no todos llegaron.

Ramandu asintió. Hace muchos años atrás cuatro hombres llegaron hasta sus costas diciendo ser Lores de Telmar. Solo gracias a las espadas narnianas que llevaban, Ramandu les creyó.

- Ellos querían acabar con esa oscuridad que poco a poco comenzó a extenderse desde acá, el confín del mar Oriental, pero no lo lograron, ya que no tenían en su poder todas las espadas legendarias. En esa oportunidad tuve una revelación de Aslan, quien me dijo que tú, Rey Caspian vendrías a terminar esta misión – contó Ramandu – lo que no me dijo es que vendrías acompañado por ni más ni menos que los cuatro Reyes de Antaño – agrego con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Por un instante los chicos creyeron que Ramandu estaba brillando. Una etérea luz blanca se perfilo cuando él sonrió y le dio un aire de estar emanando luz, pero tan solo fue un par de milésimas de segundos.

- Ramandu, ¿usted nos puede decir que fue lo que pasó con los lores que llegaron a su isla? – preguntó Peter respetuosamente.

- Tres de ellos están muertos y el cuarto está desaparecido – contesto una melodiosa voz atrás de ellos. Al volverse, Caspian y los Pevensie, vieron la delicada figura de Lilliandil acercándose hasta ponerse al lado de su progenitor – Siento molestar, padre – se disculpó al ver que había interrumpido una conversación.

- No te preocupes, mi luz – contesto Ramandu – ya han conocido a mi hija, la Estrella Azul, guía de los viajeros perdidos, Lilliandil. Ella les divisó mucho antes que yo y en cuanto vio que tenían problemas no dudo en ayudarles - los chicos sonrieron. Gracias a ella, ellos habían llegado sanos y salvos a la isla.

- Mi señora, ¿Nos puede explicar eso que ha dicho recién? ¿Los lores están muertos? – pregunto Caspian con gran interés.

- Siento decirles que si, pero por favor, no me llamen señora, soy una estrella joven aun – dijo con una suave risa causando el embelesamiento de los tres chicos presentes, algo que por supuesto no cayó bien ni a Lucy, ni a Susan.

- Sucedió, majestades, que cuando los cuatro lores llegaron a nuestra isla he intentaron acabar con la maldición, se dieron cuenta muy tarde que necesitaban las siete espadas para terminar con todo el mal emanado de aquella oscuridad. En un recurso desesperado se embarcaron hasta las sombras con el fin de poder llegar hasta su origen y hacerla desaparecer… mas no salió como lo planearon – dijo con tristeza – al cabo de tres meses, en los cuales ya los dábamos por perdidos, la misma barcaza que se llevó a los cuatro lores, volvió a nuestra isla, pero solo con tres de sus ocupantes. Todos muertos.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con nerviosismo reflejado en sus rostros.

- ¿Que sucedió con el cuarto Lord? – pregunto Caspian luego de un breve silencio.

- Jamás regreso – contestó Lilliandil mirando fijamente al joven rey, dándole una sutil sonrisa, la que no pasó desapercibida para Susan.

- ¿Esta muerto? – pregunto Peter.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Ramandu – y tampoco nos aventuramos a investigar. Lo bueno es que junto a los lores fallecidos, venían sus espadas, las que hemos colocado en la mesa de Aslan, en la cima del acantilado de frente hacia la isla negra, a la espera de las otras cuatro.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. En sus manos traían solo tres, de las cuatro espadas faltantes, lo que inevitablemente significaba que tendrían que ir en busca de la última. No era algo que les agradara en gran manera.

Luego de aquella charla, Ramandu les invito a ellos y a toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba a un gran festín en su honor. Ciertamente la situación no era la mejor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de tener tan ilustres visitas en su isla. Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño, el Rey actual de Narnia, su comitiva de confianza, etc. No podía dejarlos sin un buen recibimiento, por lo que esa tarde todos comieron y bebieron en el castillo alegremente reunidos.

- Gracias, señor, por permitirnos quedar en su isla – agradeció cortésmente Dridian a Ramandu en cuanto lo tuvo en frente. La Estrella Mayor sonrió.

- Es un placer para mí – respondió.

Por un par de horas todos olvidaron las terribles circunstancias que los llevaron hasta allí. La bruma verde, la isla oscura, la muerte de los lores, la maldad inminente que se extendía cada día y les acecha hasta hacerles ver sus más terribles miedos y horrores…todo eso quedó de lado para celebrar su llegada a la isla de Ramandu.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca visitamos este lugar cuando reinamos? – pregunto Edmund a sus hermanos, mientras bebía un exquisito zumo de frutas silvestres.

- Nunca llegamos hasta tan lejos – contesto Peter – esta isla ni siquiera estaba en nuestro mapas.

- ¡Es un lugar precioso! – exclamó Lucy con alegría.

Y realmente lo era, pensó Susan, que se encontraba al lado de sus hermanos, pero algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que llegaron a la isla Caspian no había hecho más que hablar con Lilliandil… y no es que a ella le importara…solo… solo le preocupaba un poco que estuviera descuidando su misión y por qué de que llegaran a esa isla. Y tampoco es que estuviera tan, tan pendiente… solamente llevaba los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos siguiéndolos con la mirada, de los cuales, en los últimos cinco, les había perdido el rastro.

Con un largo suspiro de resignación acepto que tal vez si le importaba más de lo que quería creer. Quizá lo más sano para ella sería distraerse con algo…

- Chicos, iré a ver si Eustace necesita algo más – dijo Susan al cabo de unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus hermanos asintieron distraídamente siguiendo en sus conversaciones.

El banquete se estaba realizando en un patio interior del castillo, mientras que Eustace, estaba en uno exterior. La separación no era mucha, pero aun asi Susan decidió salir para ver cómo estaba el pequeño, y de paso poder distraerse ella.

De camino hacia la salida oyó unas voces desde un pasillo lateral. La joven se quedó quieta por unos segundos esperando ver a alguien, pero nadie apareció, asi que continuo con su camino, pero antes de salir definitivamente del castillo volvió a sentir risas, esta vez más fuertes. Susan por algún motivo quiso saber el origen de ese sonido, por lo que con sigilo comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. No fueron muchos las pasos que dio hasta que con asombro encontró el origen de las risas.

Caspian y Lilliandil se encontraban amigablemente hablando recargados en una baranda que daba hacia el patio exterior del castillo. Ella estaba inclinada diciéndole algo realmente gracioso, porque Caspian mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro y de un momento a otro comenzó a reír nuevamente. Algo en el corazón de Susan comenzó a arder de enojo. Unas ganas casi irresistibles de interponerse entre esa tal Lilliandil y Caspian se apoderaron de ella, sin embargo, en vez de hacerlo se dio media vuelta y continúo su camino hasta Eustace.

…

- Entonces, Caspian, ¿Cómo es posible que un guapo y joven rey como tú, aun no haya encontrado una reina? – pregunto Lilliandil con curiosidad, apoyada de espaldas en una de las barandas que daban al patio externo del castillo de su padre. Llevaba un par de minutos hablando y riendo con Caspian y realmente lo estaba considerando muy interesante, además de atractivo, pero le llamaba mucho la atención que con tantas cualidades aun se mantuviera solo.

Caspian sonrió algo melancólico. Inconscientemente llevo su mirada hacia el cielo. "Susan" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Su rostro, su sonrisa, la bella melodía de su voz al reir, su fuerza y valor, como también su gran bondad. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios perdiéndose en la figura de la joven castaña.

- ¿Caspian? – llamó Lilliandil al ver que el joven no respondía.

- Lo siento mucho… solo… me quede pensando – se disculpó volviendo la mirada hacia su interlocutora.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto nuevamente la Estrella Azul.

- Yo… supongo que aún no encuentro a la mujer correcta – contesto. Lilliandil sonrió, más por dentro ella sabía que el chico no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

…

El pequeño niño-dragón se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. No le faltaba comida, ni agua y estaba bien acompañado por Ripichip. Susan hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no devolverse hasta donde estaban Caspian y Lilliandil y separarlos a la fuerza. Realmente ella estaba extremadamente molesta. No obstante, luego de pensarlo por varios minutos… ¿de qué estaba molesta? ¿de que Caspian tuviera amistades?, ¿de que estas amistades fueran bellas jovencitas de iluminada presencia?, ¿de que dichas jovencitas tuvieran mucho tema de conversación y un encanto natural para embelesar a cualquiera? ¿de que ese embelesado fuera justamente Caspian?...ademas hasta donde ella sabía, una vez terminada la misión, ella y sus hermanos volverían a casa. Por mucho que le doliera, porque ciertamente le dolía, lo que hiciera Caspian… no era de su incumbencia.

Otro largo suspiro salió por la boca de la joven.

- ¿Alteza, sucede algo? – pregunto Rip con preocupación al ver a Susan con su mirada perdida en algún punto del castillo. La joven tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente termino negando con la cabeza.

- No, Rip – contesto, recuperando su semblante amable – todo esta bien – dijo finalmente para regresar al castillo. Esperaba no volver a oír a la "feliz pareja" nuevamente reír… eso la volvería a sacar de quicio.

Ya entrada la noche, el banquete se dio por terminado. Todos los marineros del Viajero del Alba hicieron un acogedor campamento a las afueras de la ciudad, con permiso de Ramandu, en una amplia explanada, lo suficientemente grande y despejada para que Eustace también pudiera descansar.

Ramandu ofreció a Caspian y a los hermanos Pevensie quedarse en el castillo, pero ellos cortésmente rechazaron su oferta.

- Mis hombres están acá, señor, no puedo dejarlos solos, soy su Rey – respondió Caspian al ofrecimiento de Ramandu. Aun así, la estrella mayor no desistió de su invitación.

- Tal vez las Reinas deseen venir a palacio – sugirió amablemente. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas por el ofrecimiento. – sería más cómodo para ellas. La playa no es lugar para dos jóvenes señoritas…

Susan quedó algo desconcertada con el ofrecimiento, mientras que Lucy mostro su entusiasmo de inmediato. La idea de quedarse en ese hermoso palacio y conocerlo más por dentro era muy tentadora para Lucy, sin embargo, Susan no quería dejar a sus hermano y su primo solos, y a pesar de la escena antes presenciada, tampoco quería dejar a Caspian.

- Chicas vayan – dijo Peter finalmente. Ellas le miraron – Ramandu tiene razón, estarán mejor y más seguras allí.

- Pero…- comenzó a decir Susan, pero fue interrumpida por Caspian.

- Concuerdo con su hermano – dijo – estarán mejor en el castillo.

Con esas palabras, Lucy y Susan no tuvieron más opción que irse con Ramandu al castillo, aunque esta última, no muy contenta. Minutos más tarde una gran comitiva enviada por la Estrella Mayor, llego al campamento con todo tipo de suministros, de modo tal que los tripulantes del navío no pasaran ni hambre, ni sed, ni frio, ni ningún tipo de malestar.

- Mi padre les invita a pedir lo que necesiten – les dijo Lilliandil. Ella guiaba al grupo.

- Muchas gracias Lilliandil – contesto Caspian con una sonrisa.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo – dijo con su melodiosa voz – es para mí un placer ayudarte, Caspian – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras esa pequeña conversación se desarrolló, los moradores de la isla dejaron todas las provisiones a los marineros del Viajero del Alba. Una vez realizada su tarea, uno a uno fueron volviendo a la ciudad, siendo Lilliandil la última en irse.

- Recuerden que si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedírnoslo – dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro sacando más de algún suspiro entre los presentes, entre ellos Edmund, Peter, e incluso Eustace.

…

La noche llego cálida, con suaves brisas marinas que llenaban los sentidos de refrescantes esencias de la costa. Susan y Lucy fueron conducidas hasta una hermosa habitación con vista al mar.

- Es hermoso – comento Lucy a su hermana. La aludida asintió igual de sorprendida por la hermosura de la habitación. Desde el gran ventanal principal se veía la majestuosa silueta del Viajero del Alba. Al verlo, Susan no pudo evitar traer a su mente la imagen de cierto Rey narniano a su cabeza.

- ¡Susan! – llamó fuertemente Lucy a su hermana, haciendo que esta se llevara un buen sobresalto. La menor de los Pevensie llevaba un rato llamando a su hermana sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- Lo … lamento… no te estaba escuchando – dijo a modo de disculpa con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Pensabas en Caspian? – pregunto Lucy inocentemente. Susan se sonrojo aun más con esa pregunta.

- Por supuesto que no – contesto desviando su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo – pienso en nuestros hermanos y en lo que se pierden al no haber venido. ¡Este lugar es magnífico! – exclamó acercándose a un curioso farol suspendido en el aire, sin ningún tipo de cuerda o cadena que lo sostuviera. Un precioso resplandor azulado emanaba de su interior, como una pequeña bola de luz que daba a la habitación la sensación de estar en un sueño.

- No me engañas – dijo nuevamente la menor de los Pevensie – puedo ser joven, pero me doy cuenta de lo que sientes.

- Lucy, por favor, no molestes – respondió Susan con enfado.

- Si le amas deberías decírselo – continuo Lucy haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermana – no vaya a ser que luego te vuelvas a arrepentir.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de volverme a arrepentir? – pregunto Susan con una ceja alzada.

- Su… - comenzó a decir Lucy en un tono más suave – vi cómo te pusiste cuando volvimos a casa luego de nuestra segunda venida a Narnia. Algo en ti se apagó….algo asi como una luz en tus ojos. Era como si una parte de ti se hubiese perdido en alguna parte de Narnia. – continuo - Tan solo cuando vi tu reacción al volvernos a encontrar con Caspian comprendí todo – hizo una pausa para enfatizar sus palabras- ¡Era por él! – sentencio la chica acercándose a su hermana y tomando sus manos entre las suyas – tú estabas enamorada de Caspian, y esa luz solo podía volver a brillar con él a tu lado.

La joven se conmovió en gran manera con las palabras de su hermanita. Sin embargo, habían muchas cosas que le impedían dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos… y no es que estuviera aceptando sentir algo. Susan se separó de su hermana y, dándole la espalda, se fue hasta la ventana.

- Tú no entiendes – dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas – no importa lo que sienta, eso no cambiará el hecho de que una vez que todo esto acabe tú, los chicos y yo volveremos a casa, mientras que él se quedará aquí, en Narnia. – espetó amargamente. – Además dudo que el este enamorado de mí, como dices tú – agrego en un tono más bajo, trayendo a su mente las recientes imágenes de Lilliandil junto Caspian conversando amigablemente. Dicho eso último, Susan salió apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando sola a su hermana.

- ¡Oh, Susan! – exclamó Lucy en un suspiro – como desearía hacer algo por ti.

Lucy cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a acostarse esperando que Susan volviera pronto, para poder volver a conversar. Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación ni Susan, ni Lucy notaron la delgada figura que salió sigilosamente detrás de un pilar, luego de que la mayor de las Pevensie saliera del cuarto.

…

Susan corrió por los corredores oscuros, sin rumbo, hasta llegar a una especie de jardín, con una bella fuente en su centro. Sin fuerzas y sin aliento, se sentó ahí, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Lo había sabido desde un comienzo. Hasta ese momento sus idas a Narnia solo habían sido temporales y nada le decía que esa vez fuera distinto. Desde un comienzo había sido una tonta al poner sus sentimientos el alguien tan lejano. Aunque, por supuesto, ella no estaba admitiendo que le amara, solo… que… le iba a extrañar mucho en cuanto se fueran. Extrañaría su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada, su forma de ser, su fortaleza… su cariño y preocupación por ella...

La joven suspiro largamente.

- ¿Reina Susan? – una suave voz saco a Susan de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez, Susan se levantó y pasándose una mano por sus ojos, para tratar de esconder los vestigios de lágrimas, con su mejor falsa sonrisa, se dio media vuelta.

- Lilliandil… - murmuro sin muchas ganas - hola….lamento haber salido de la habitación, solo quería tomar algo de aire – dijo.

- No te preocupes, puedes recorrer lo que quieras, Alteza – contesto la joven estrella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oh, por favor, no me llames alteza – pidio Susan tratando de corresponder su amabilidad – puedes llamarme por mi nombre – agrego. Lilliandil asintió cordialmente. Luego de este pequeño intercambio, ambas jóvenes se quedaron por unos instantes en silencio, observándose.

- El Rey Caspian es un hombre muy joven – dijo Lilliandil casualmente, al cabo de unos minutos, mientras se paseaba por alrededor de la fuente. Susan la observo con curiosidad. – me sorprendió mucho saber que no estaba casado.

Esta vez, la curiosidad de Susan se transformó en sospecha. ¿A dónde rayos quería llegar Lilliandil con esa conversación? pensó la joven, mientras seguía con la mirada a la estrella. ¿Sería posible que ella y Caspian se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en algún compromiso o algo parecido? Pero sería algo muy rápido…¡A penas se conocen!.

Tan concentrada estaba Susan en Lilliandil que ni siquiera notó la bruma verdosa que comenzó a acercarse a ella.

- Es una tristeza que él deba llevar solo la carga de gobernar todo un país – comentó la estrella azul con seriedad – pero debe tener sus motivos – agrego con otra sonrisa en sus labios, mueca que para Susan se hacía cada vez más cínica.

- Si, debe tenerlos…. – corroboro la joven tratando a su vez de esbozar una sonrisa.

- La mujer que se una a él será muy afortunada – continuo Lilliandil – y a la vez tendrá mucho trabajo. Deberá estar con él en todo momento, apoyándole, ayudándole, amándole… seria… muy terrible para el reino que su Rey se enamorada de alguien a quien no puede tener… eso le partiría el corazón. Él realmente necesita a alguien que se quede a su lado - dijo deliberadamente causando gran dolor en el corazón de Susan.

Después de esas no tan inocentes palabras, Lilliandil hizo una pequeña reverencia a Susan y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de la joven, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

**…**

El mar estaba tranquilo y el oleaje muy calmado. Eustace estaba cabeceando mientras escuchaba, o intentaba escuchar una de las tantas aventuras de Rip.

- ¡Y entonces yo salte ferozmente y le di con mi espada! – exclamo el pequeño espadachín lleno de pasión – fue una gran aventura, compañero y debo decir que… - en ese momento un fuerte ronquido lo interrumpió en su relato. Volviéndose rápidamente hacia Eustace se dio cuenta que el pobre chico estaba profundamente dormido.

Ripichip dio un largo suspiro de resignación. El pequeño Eustace se había llevado la peor parte de la tormenta… él solo había cargado con el barco por varios kilómetros y mientras viajaban no tuvo ningún momento de descanso. Era justo que descansara un poco.

- Descansa amiguito – susurro Ripichip a Eustace, acurrucándose cerca de él.

El campamento a orilla de mar estaba silencioso. Solo los murmullos de las olas se escuchaban a esas altas horas. Todos los tripulantes de la nave estaban dormidos a excepción de Caspian quien había tomado la primera guardia. Desde su posición había estado oyendo parte de la conversación entre Ripichip y Eustace… ambos le entretuvieron por varios minutos.

Todo había vuelto al silencio cuando de repente sintió unos suaves pasos acercándose. Velozmente se puso en alerta. A lo lejos e iluminada tenuemente, una fina silueta comenzó a perfilarse poco a poco.

-¡¿Susan?! – exclamo entre asombrado y alegre por la visita de la joven, pero inmediatamente su semblante cambio a uno lleno de preocupación - ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Encontraste algo malo?... – e iba a seguir preguntando, pero una mano alzada de Susan le detuvo.

- Lucy y yo estamos bien – dijo Susan a modo tranquilizador – solo quería…saber cómo estaban ustedes – musito con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Caspian suspiro aliviado.

- Estamos bien. Ramandu se encargó de que no nos falte nada – contó - Lilliandil vino a dejarnos todo lo necesario y nos invitó a pedir lo que nos faltara – explico Caspian – fue muy amable – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Muy a su pesar, Susan se obligó a si misma a sonreír de igual forma.

- Me alegra – contesto Susan.

El joven Rey se quedó observando a Susan. Le parecía curiosa la actitud de ella. Caminar todo ese largo trecho, desde el castillo hasta la playa y ¿solo para preguntar cómo estaban?...había algo más, de eso estaba seguro, pero no iba a presionarla.

Susan sintió la mirada de Caspian sobre ella, pero no fue capaz de corresponderle. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse tonta… es que ir en medio de la noche hasta la playa solo para hacer una estúpida pregunta….realmente era ridículo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Media hora antes había estado en el patio central del hermoso palacio de Ramandu, sentada a la orilla de una fuente pensando, pensando y volviendo a pensar en todas las cosas sucedidas hasta el momento… su primer impulso fue ir a ver a Caspian. El problema fue que en ningún momento pensó en que le diría cuando le encontrara…

- Hemos llegado lejos – comenzó a decir Susan – en este viaje… - Caspian asintió - ¿me pregunto dónde terminaremos? – dijo finalmente fijando su mirada en Caspian.

- No lo sé, pero me gustaría que tú… - dijo joven – …y tus hermanos – agrego rápidamente – se quedaran aquí un tiempo más.

La joven sonrió con algo de tristeza. Era lo que más deseaba ella.

- No creo que sea posible – contestó desviando su mirada hacia un punto indefinido en el mar.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Caspian con curiosidad, acercándose un poco más a ella.

- Siempre es así… nosotros venimos, ayudamos a Narnia y cuando ya no somos necesitados, debemos irnos – contesto Susan como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El joven Rey no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Deseaba con todo su corazón cambiar ese pensamiento… deseaba que ella se diera cuanta de cuanto la quería y la necesitaba a su lado.

- Pero…tal vez si hablan con Aslan… - comenzó a decir el joven Rey – es posible que les permita quedarse un tiempo más… - dijo tomando sutilmente la mano de Susan – para nosotros sería un honor tenerlos aquí – tomando su otra mano, continuó – …y a mí me encantaría que tú, especialmente, te quedaras…conmigo – agrego casi en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por Susan.

El corazón de la joven casi se salió de su propio pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras de Caspian. ¿Estaría soñando?...no…ni siquiera los sueños podían ser tan hermosos. Susan sintió una cálida sensación que comenzó en su pecho y se extendió hacia cada fibra de su ser. Se sentía realmente como en un bello sueño… sueño que de un momento a otro fue roto un millón de pedacitos al recordar las palabras de Lilliandil "él realmente necesita a alguien que se quede a su lado…"…"alguien que no le rompa el corazón..."

Rápidamente las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Susan, pero ella no dejo que se notara… o por lo menos lo intento.

- Yo… debo volver – dijo soltándose del agarre del joven rey – Lucy debe estarse preguntando donde estoy – agregó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Caspian la miro contrariado. Susan ni siquiera le había mencionado algo sobre su propuesta… ¿significaría eso que ella no tiene interés de quedarse en Narnia? O más importante… ¿que ella no siente nada por él?

- Buenas noches – fue lo último que dijo Susan antes de volver al castillo dejando a un solitario y confundido Caspian en medio de la playa.

**…**

Al volver a la habitación, Susan notó que Lucy estaba ya dormida. Seguramente la menor de los Pevensie la había estado esperando por varios minutos, ya que dormía incómodamente apoyada en una silla. Susan se acercó a ella y tomándola en sus brazos, acción en la que hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas, la llevo hasta su cama para que descansara más cómoda.

Todos los sucesos del día la habían dejado exhausta, sobre todo la conversación con Lilliandil y la posterior charla con Caspian. Esa última, específicamente le había dejado una sensación agridulce en el pecho. Por una parte se sentía feliz ante la posibilidad de que Caspian sintiera algo por ella, pero por otra parte, las palabras de la estrella azul no dejaban de rondarle en la cabeza.

Susan exalo un largo suspiro. Era ya muy tarde y sinceramente estaba cansada… ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para seguir son sus cavilaciones. La joven castaña, volviendo a su cama, se dispuso a acostarse, no sin antes darle la última mirada al majestuoso navío que divisaba desde el gran ventanal.

Sin embargo, de inmediato Susan notó algo fuera de lo normal. Una espeluznante nube negra y densa comenzó a tapar rápidamente el horizonte. Con curiosidad y algo de recelo se acercó al gran ventanal para observar mejor la escena. Vientos fuertemente soplando, niebla gris verdosa cubriendo el suelo y la nube comenzando a rodear toda la isla, pero curiosamente el castillo. ¿Tormenta? pensó…pero no había rastros de lluvia se contestó a si misma. Inesperadamente un fuerte trueno retumbo por toda la isla, seguido de rayos que alumbraron… o mas bien intentaron alumbrar. Resulto que la nube negra, que ya se había apostado por todo el borde de la isla, cubriendo al Viajero del Alba, era tan densa que ni los rayos podían iluminarla.

Otra seguidilla de truenos y rayos invadieron la isla por los siguientes minutos, despertando a Lucy.

- ¡¿QUÉ PASO?! – exclamó asustada la menor de los Pevensie.

- Calma - se acercó Susan – calma, todo esta bien…solo es – lo pensó por unos momentos – creo que solo es una tormenta – dijo finalmente.

Lucy suspiro aliviada, pero antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa má,s una asustada Lilliandil se apareció precipitadamente por la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Majestades! – exclamo – Siento interrumpirlas, pero mi padre necesita verlas ahora mismo – dijo con mucha urgencia– es muy importante.

En ese momento Susan supo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la joven de inmediato

- La oscuridad… ya llegado hasta aquí – contesto Lilliandil con claro temor en su voz.

Susan se levantó de inmediato y tomando sus armas, se dirigio a su hermana.

- Ve con Ramandu – ordeno - yo iré a ver a los chicos – dijo disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Si sales hacia allá, morirás! – exclamo Lilliandil tratando de impedir que Susan fuera sola a la playa.

- ¡Personas a las que amo mucho estan ahí! – exclamo Susan – Mis hermanos, Eustace... Caspian – agrego. Lilliandil no supo que responder ante eso. – Lucy ve con Ramandu y busquen la forma de disipar toda esa oscuridad – ordeno nuevamente Susan – Yo haré todo lo posible por encontrar a los chicos... y no te preocupes… estare bien – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa para luego salir velozmente hacia el campamento en la playa.

En su apresurada carrera hacia la playa, Susan notó como todo repentinamente se volvió frío como el hielo. Eso le hizo recordar el frío invierno en el que una vez Narnia estuvo sometida, años atrás. La joven llevaba su arco y sus flechas, pero con esa negrura le era imposible distinguir nada. Ni siquiera había llegado a las afueras del pueblo cuando dejo de ver el camino por el cual iba, por lo que se puso a llamar a sus hermanos con la esperanza de no estar tan lejos y que la pudieran oír.

Por un momento la joven creyó estar cerca de encontrarlos. Ella sintió voces, algo asi como llamados o murmullos, pero tardíamente se dio cuenta que eran más bien lamentos y sollozos de desesperanza. Quiso alejarse, pero no había camino que seguir. Quiso también dejar de escuchar, pero cada murmullo comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte hasta convertirse en gritos de horror y dolor, que le erizaron la piel y llenaron de temor.

Poco a poco sintió como los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele. Trató de resistirse, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en pie. Con sus ojos semi abierto logró ver como una densa neblina verdosa comenzo a envolverla hasta el punto de asfixiarla. Ya al borde de la inconciencia, Susan creyó ver una imponente figura acercandosele , sin embargo antes de sentir cualquier otra cosa más, perdió el conocimiento definitivamente quedando inconciente.

**…**

Eustace estaba tranquilamente durmiendo cuando un fuerte trueno lo despertó. Al abrir sus ojos vio los cielos cubiertos con gruesas nubes negras, mientras que a su alrededor solo veía niebla. Lo que antes había sido una hermosa vista del catillo, ahora solo se veía como una difusa mancha a lo lejos. Esto turbo en gran manera al chico.

- ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – exclamo alguien a su lado. Sin duda era el pequeño Ripichip que también se había despertado por los fuertes truenos y el frío abrumador que comenzó a sentirse. Sin perder tiempo, el pequeño espadachín se subió sobre Eustace, y este emprendió vuelo para ver desde el cielo lo que acontecía.

- ¡Eustace, mira! – indicó Ripichip. Con horror y asombro vieron como la niebla se condensaba para formar distintas cosas aterradoras y grotescas. Serpientes de tres cabezas, gigantes de un ojo, centauros enfurecidos, fantasmas infernales, entre otras apariciones. Era como un desfile del terror… como si el miedo de todos se estuviera reflejando en esa mancha negra. No paso mucho tiempo para que los gritos de pánico comenzaran a oírse.

Eustace se llenó de miedo y comenzó a volar hacia el castillo, que desde su posición aérea le era posible ver aun, cosa que no sucedía a nivel de suelo. Sin embargo, una figura apareció de repente entre la espesura de la niebla… una figura sumamente familiar… pero la niebla y la noche no le dejaban identificarle del todo, más las palabras de Ripichip cambiaron todo eso.

- ¡Creo que es la Reina Susan! – el pequeño ratón. Eustace dudo por unos momentos, decidiendo si era o no su prima, no obstante la convicción de su amigo peludo le hicieron bajar finalmente al lugar indicado por este.

Inteligentemente, el chico logro esparcir algo de la niebla con sus alas para buscar a su prima, hasta que por fin dio con su objetivo. Con sus garras logró justo a tiempo atrapar el cuerpo de Susan, antes de que la gran oscuridad la envolviera primero.

Con ella entre sus garras, salió volando directo al castillo que de un momento a otro comenzó a brillar de forma incandescente y de inmediato notó como a medida que se fue acercando a este, la oscuridad dejo de seguirlo e incluso comenzó a replegarse.

Al mirar al frente vio a Ramandu en una de las torres más altas del castillo con sus brazos extendidos emanando una gran luz de su propio cuerpo que se traspasaba a cada uno de los rincones del castillo.

- La luz que emana de la Estrella Mayor impide que la oscuridad nos toque – dijo asombrado Ripichip, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

El chico dragón bajo lentamente en uno de los iluminados patios del catillo y fue recibido de inmediato por Lilliandil y Lucy.

- ¡SUSAN! – exclamo Lucy en cuanto vio a su hermana mayor.

Eustace deposito el cuerpo de Susan suavemente el suelo y se apartó un poco para dejar que Lucy se le acercara.

- Su…por favor Su, contéstame – suplico Lucy entre lágrimas, arrodillada a su lado.

- Esta desmayada – dijo Lilliandil tan solo mirando a Susan – estuvo demasiado tiempo en esa niebla oscura. Pero se pondrá bien.

- Pero… mis hermanos ¿Qué pasará con ellos? – preguntó Lucy sumamente afligida por su familia.

- Solo Aslan sabe que es lo que sucederá con ellos – dijo Ramandu, acercándose por la entrada principal – tus hermanos, el Rey Caspian y toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba son ahora parte de la isla oscura.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer ^^**

**Como veran, las cosas entre Caspian y Susan no estan del todo bien, pero el chico es persistente, coniemoes en q lograra algo, pero la q tmb es persistente es Lilliandil (no me odien!). Chan chan chan... q les parecio? algun comentario o sugerencia, duda o critica? todas a reviews ^^**

**Bien, el motivo de mi demora fue la falta de imaginacion q me llego de repente. Estaba super bien con mis ideas claras y de la nada..plop! ya no habian ideas, tons a ultima hora comienzan a ocurrirseme un monton de cosas y resulto que no tenia tiempo para escribirlas y aaaa...fue dificil este cap..pero de verdad espero q les guste...si hasta lo hice más largo...un capitulo XXXL jeje (mas de 6000 palabras segun mi word). Ahora tiempo de contestar reviews!**

**crepusculera124: **gracias linda, por tenerme paciencia y que bueno q te guste mi historia. Saludos tmb para ti ^^

**lupita1797: **gracias a ti querida por leerlo! cariños!

**mariposa88: **disculpame por hacerte esperar todo ese dia (T.T) pero me alegra que aun asi te haya gustado ese cap, tmb espero q este te guste, saludos!

**ruth ra 98: **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado ^

**serena1614: **querida yo tmb la odio y no sabes como (me dejo traumatizada la pelicula T.T y de ahi q jure q algun dia escribiria un fic para volcar todo mi odio y ademas reencontrar a Susan con Caspian) Espero q no termines odiandome a mi por este cap XD. Saludos y cariños!

**Viky16melendez: **Hola, gracias linda, por gente como tu me gusta ser atenta ^

**sporusnote: **no conozco mucha gente a la q le caiga bien Lilliandil ciertamente XD. Gracias por leer mi fanfic. Saludos!**  
**

**Y a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores ninjas, q pasan sin dejar ningun rastro (y q solo se q estan ahi x el contador de visitas) muchas gracias tambien por seguir leyendo mi historia, muchos cariños para todos ustedes.**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	10. La Isla del Terror

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**HE HECHO UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS AL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y SI ESTAS VIENDO ESTO POR PRIMERA VEZ, QUIERE DECIR QUE NO LOS HAS LEIDO, X ESO TE INVITO A QUE ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAP, PUEDAS VER ESAS COSAS (poquitas)QUE HE CAMBIADO DEL CAP ANTERIOR (es de la conversacion de Caspian y Susan hacia abajo, el resto sigue igual) **

**FIN DE AVISO (y gracia por leerlo)**

* * *

**HOLAAAA! por favor no me odien! de verdad intente tenerlo listo...pero no lo logre. Con la edicion del cap anterior me atrase mas en este y para el viernes pasado..noooo...me fue imposible tenerlo. De verdad lamento mucho la demora.**

**Y se q estan ansiosos x leer, asi q no les distraigo mas y los respectivos saludos y todo eso..al final.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo IX –Isla del Terror**

_Poco a poco sintió como los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele. Trató de resistirse, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en pie. Con sus ojos semi abierto logró ver como una densa neblina verdosa comenzo a envolverla hasta el punto de asfixiarla. Ya al borde de la inconciencia, Susan creyó ver una imponente figura acercándosele , sin embargo antes de sentir cualquier otra cosa más, perdió el conocimiento, quedando inconciente._

**…**

Susan no supo cuento tiempo estuvo dormida. Al abrir sus ojos, tenues rayos de sol se filtraron por sus parpados. Con extrema lentitud miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en la habitación del castillo de Ramandu, que le habían asignado junto a su hermana. Abruptamente fragmentos de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza. Nube negra, niebla verdosa, gritos, gemidos, truenos y rayos…¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Habría sido una pesadilla?...

- ¡SUSAN! – scucho que la llamaban - ¡Ya despertaste! ¡Creí que jamás lo harías!

- ¿Lucy? – Susan giro su cabeza con algo de dificultad y vio a su hermana menor entrando a la habitación. – Lucy, ¿Qué sucedió?...estoy algo confundida…y me duele todo el cuerpo – se quejó la joven.

- Te desmayaste camino a la playa en el momento en que la oscuridad de la isla negra se logró extender hasta cubrir la mitad de la isla de Ramandu - contó Lucy precipitadamente causando no solo la sorpresa en su hermana, sino otro profundo dolor en el pecho.

Entonces todas esas imágenes en su cabeza… ¡eran reales!...la oscuridad, la bruma, los gritos…¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos ahora? ¿Caspian? ¿El Viajero del Alba y todos sus tripulantes?... otra fuerte punzada ataco el pecho se Susan al recordar la conversación con Caspian… más las palabras de Lucy la obligaron a volver a la realidad.

- ¡Susan! - exclamo la pequeña - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a Ramandu? ¿Lilliandil? – e iba a seguir preguntando, pero una mano alzada de Susan la detuvo.

- Estoy bien, Lu... – dijo a modo tranquilizador – lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

- Majestad, siento decir que sus hermanos, el Rey Caspian y todos sus amigos son ahora parte de la isla negra – dijo una voz atrás de Lucy. Era Ramandu.

- Es imposible… - murmuro Susan casi sin aliento.

- Pongo a su disposición mis servicios, Majestades – dijo una voz del otro costado de la cama. Susan dirigio su mirada a ese punto para encontrarse con el valiente Ripichip con su espada alzada – porque los buscaremos…¿no es así?

Lucy le miro con determinación y asintió de inmediato, para luego volver su mirada hacia su hermana esperando su confirmación.

Susan aun estaba algo aturdida por todo lo sucedido, sin embargo, poco a poco los acontecimientos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegarle a su cabeza completando los fragmentos de imágenes con los que había soñado. Con algo de dificultad, Susan se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

- Iremos a la isla – dijo finalmente - los traeremos de vuelta y terminaremos con toda la maldición – sentenció.

- Pero para eso necesitaremos las espadas – dijo Lucy recordando que la última vez que vio las espadas mágicas había sido en el Viajero del Alba.

- En cuanto a eso– hablo Ramandu – Majestades, hay algo que deben saber - dijo - Mande a mi gente a revisar la isla y encontraron algo - Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo – Las espadas de legendarias de Aslan… la oscuridad no pudo llevárselas y se quedaron en la playa. Creo que el poder de luz de Aslan, puesto en las espadas, impidió que la oscuridad de la isla se las llevara – explico Ramandu a las hermanas Pevensie – He pedido a Lilliandil que las lleve personalmente a la mesa de piedra.

- Eso quiere decir que solo nos falta una sola espada para sellar la magia oscura de la isla – dijo Lucy con entusiasmo.

Susan sonrió, pero por dentro tenía grandes dudas. Ella por supuesto que quería salvar a sus hermanos y a Caspian, pero ciertamente la realidad era mucho más complicada. Dicha espada faltante se encontraba con el Lord desaparecido en la isla negra… isla que también se tragó a sus hermanos, pensó la joven pesimista. Sin embargo el deseo de encontrar a sus seres queridos era mucho más fuerte. Si ellos estuvieses en su posición no dudarían ni un solo segundo en ir por ella.

- Debemos encontrar esa espada entonces – dijo finalmente Susan – solo trayéndola a la mesa de piedra acabaremos con todo esto. Pero necesitaremos un medio de transporte – agrego con algo de duda. Ni ella, ni Lucy sabían navegar un barco y no podía pedirle a Ramandu que le prestara marineros para embarcarse a tan peligrosa misión…

- Majestad… si me lo permite – intervino Ripichip educadamente – puedo sugerirles una idea…

**…**

Estaba extremadamente helado, había mucho viento y el cielo estaba completamente gris. Un joven de oscuros cabello se hallaba en medio de ese extraño panorama tendido en el suelo sumido en lo que parecía ser una fea pesadilla.

- ¡Caspian! – llamó alguien – ¡Caspian, despierta! – exclamó nuevamente.

Luego de unos instantes el joven rey despertó finalmente, para encontrarse con unos azules ojos que le miraban con algo de preocupación.

- Peter….¿que…que sucedió? – pregunto confundido.

- No lo sabemos…– contesto otra voz.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Caspian vio a Edmund arrodillado junto a él y a su lado estaba Dridian quien dio un gran suspiro de alivio al verlo despierto, para enseguida ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven estaba sumamente confundido y también algo asustado ¿Cómo había llegado al barco si la última vez que estuvo despierto estaba tendido en la playa?... ¡¿y que tupo de mar estaban navegando?! Era todo negro y denso…seguramente ni vida existía en un mar asi.

- ¿Cómo…como rayos llegamos hasta aquí? – preguntó Caspian sin comprender nada a su alrededor.

- Nadie lo sabe Majestad – contestó Dridian – todos fuimos despertando poco a poco… y nos encontramos aquí…

- Pero… creemos que la isla negra tiene algo que ver – dijo Edmund finalmente.

Caspian al comprender un poco mas de la situación, mando a cambiar el rumbo del barco, lo que todos intentaron de inmediato, pero algo no se los impidió.

- ¡Es como si una fuerza no nos dejara virar! – exclamo Caspian

- Nos dirigimos a una isla, señor – dijo Dridian luego de constatar el rumbo. Y asi era, como comprobó Caspian, se dirigían rápidamente a una tenebrosa isla…

Mientras más se acercaban, el ambiente más denso se volvía y poco a poco el aire comenzó a llenarse de susurros. Eran de terror y desesperanza. Cada tripulante del barco lo podía sentir en su corazón. Los estaba dominando el miedo.

De un momento a otro, una fuerte tormenta los golpeó con fuerza al Viajero del Alba. Rayos, truenos, grandes olas y mucho viento… como toda una tormenta perfecta. Muy parecida a la que les atrapó antes de llegar a la isla de Ramandu. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, ahora no habría ninguna Estrella Azul que les salvara.

- Recuerdan lo que nos dijo Coriakin.. la oscuridad puede tomar cualquier forma – recordó Peter – puede hacer realidad hasta nuestras peores pesadillas.

Los hombres asintieron y trataron de mantener la calma aferrándose de lo que podían para no caerse producto de todo el movimiento del barco.

- ¡No piensen en nada que les de temor! – exclamó Caspian – ¡La oscuridad lo usara contra nosotros!

- ¡Rayos! – exclamo Edmund por lo bajo. Peter y Caspian intercambiaron una rápida mirada y le observaron con preocupación.

- Edmund, ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Peter con recelo.

- De verdad lo lamento chicos – se disculpó Edmund causando la confusión de sus interlocutores.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – pregunto Peter nuevamente, pero esta vez con algo mas de alarma en su voz. Pero la repuesta llego sin que su hermano respondiera.

Un fuerte rugido llego a sus oídos erizándoles la piel. Al mirar hacia popa se encontraron con una figura gigantesca que emergía del agua y se levantaba por sobre ellos a metros de distancia. Una bestia de cuerpo negro verdoso y alargado, con grandes colmillos en su boca y unos penetrantes ojos amarillos que fijaron su vista llena de ira en el Viajero del Alba.

Era… una serpiente marina…

**…**

Las hermanas Pevensie estaban listas para partir hacia la isla negra. Gracias a la gran idea de Ripichip, ahora tenían un veloz medio de transporte.

- Y bien Eustace… - llamó Lucy – ¿estas listo para llevarnos? – pregunto la menor.

El chico apenas bufó. No había estado de acuerdo con la idea. Le tenía un terror inmenso a la oscuridad y embarcarse a la isla negra…oscura, siniestra, del terror o como sea que se llamase, no le hacia ninguna gracia.

- No tengas miedo – le tranquilizo Lucy pasando una mano por su escamoso hocico – Susan, Ripichip y yo estaremos en todo momento contigo – dijo. Ripichip que estaba sobre su cabeza asintió con entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto, Susan aun no salía de la habitación. Estaba poniéndose su armadura y preparando sus flechas. Con un hilo de cuero se ató el cabello en una coleta alta dejando ver su hermoso y esbelto cuello y quedando ya estaba casi lista, unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta la hicieron girarse, para encontrarse con la última persona a la que hubiese querido ver en esos momentos-.

- Susan – era Lilliandil – quería hablar contigo antes que…bueno, antes que volaras a la isla negra – pidió Lilliandil.

Susan la miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Hablar? La última vez que ellas dos habían hablado, las cosas no habían salido muy bien, pensó Susan con enfado. Realmente no tenía ningún interés en hablar con ella… sin embargo, al ver que la joven estrella no se movía de la entrada, termino dando un largo suspiro y aceptando. ¿Qué podía ser peor de lo ya hablado con ella antes? Se dijo así misma para finalmente aceptar.

- Yo… – comenzó Lilliandil – sucede que yo… quería pedirte disculpas – dijo finalmente, mientras Susan no cabía en sorpresa – yo no quería dañarte de ninguna forma… solo estaba celosa de ti. De lo que el Rey Caspian siente por ti – dijo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Susan sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Eso… sé que Caspian siente algo muy fuerte y sincero por ti – explico la joven estrella – lo supe el día del banquete de recibimiento… y supe que tu correspondías cada uno de esos sentimientos ese mismo día también. Yo… bueno… escuche la conversación que tuviste con tu hermana. Estaba atrás de la puerta y cuando sentí pasos, me escondí tras un pilar. – contó avergonzada.

Susan parpadeo un par de veces tratando de digerir todo lo que Lilliandil le estaba contando.

- Luego te encontré en uno de los patios interiores y bueno… ya sabes que sucedió – dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos – estaba muy celosa y quería hacerte desistir de luchar por él.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – logró preguntar Susan finalmente.

- Hace muchos años atrás… una maga viajera paso por esta isla, de camino al país de Aslan – comenzó a contar Lilliandil – ella al mirarme me dijo que yo estaba destinada a convertirme en reina de una nación… dijo que mi esposo sería un gran y bondadoso Rey, al que conocería aquí mismo…

- ¿Estas… diciendo… que ese rey es Caspian? – pregunto Susan con algo de temor y recelo.

- Eso creí al principio – contesto la joven estrella – pero en cuanto me di cuenta del amor que te tenía a ti… ¡Oh Susan! no quise aceptarlo y bueno… yo te dije todas esas esperando que te rindieras con él… - dijo soltando algunas lágrimas de vergüenza y tristeza mescladas – …de verdad lo lamento.

Susan estaba muy molesta, pero ver a la joven llorar le partió el corazón.

- Lilliandil… - la llamó acercándose a ella – está bien. Estabas confundida – dijo Susan suavemente – lo entiendo y acepto tus disculpas. Pero por favor, no llores. – pidió finalmente Susan.

Lilliandil sonrió débilmente. Susan, La Benevola, pensó… ahora sabía porque le decían así. Colocando una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dio un fuerte abrazo Susan.

- Muchas gracias…Susan, La Benevola – dijo. La joven castaña sonrió la mención de su apodo - … hay otra cosa más que quiero decirle – hablo Lilliandil nuevamente. Susan la miro expectante – allá, en la isla oscura, será necesario que lleven luz con ustedes.

Susan asintió, pero no entendió muy bien sus palabras. Pensó en la linterna de Edmund, pero seguramente él la llevaba consigo en esos momentos.

- Quiero darle esto – dijo la estrella y le tendió una joya que cabía en la palma de su mano, en forma de lagrima en cuyo centro se hallaba una preciosa piedra azul – Cuando vean que la oscuridad los rodea y sientan que sus fuerzas ya no dan más… piensen en la Luz de la Estrella Azul y la oscuridad se irá.

Susan asintió y estrecho en entre sus manos el obsequio de Lilliandil agradeciendo grandemente el gesto. En medio de esa isla era más que seguro que aquella joya les serviría.

**…**

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la isla negra los navegantes de Viajero del Alba con flechas y cañones, intentaron ahuyentar a la bestia, pero cada vez la enfurecían más. El viento y las olas tampoco daban tregua, y los rayos y truenos no hacían que el panorama estuviera mejor.

- ¡Rey Caspian! – exclamo Dridian. Iba a alertarle sobre las rocas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con gran estruendo, el Viajero del Alba choco con unas rocas salientes, generando un gran agujero en el barco, desestabilizándolo inmediatamente.

Para fortuna de los narnianos, la gran serpiente marina azoto su cola generando una gran ola que los saco de los roquerios y en cambio los acerco a la isla. Desde esa distancia, era posible que nadando pudiesen llegar a tierra, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de meditarlo, porque otro azote de la cola de la bestia partió el barco por la mitad lanzándolos a todos al agua en medio de la cruel tormenta.

**…**

Sin perder más tiempo, Susan, Lucy y Ripichip montaron sobre el lomo de Eustace, el que batiendo sus alas se elevó por los cielos frente a las maravilladas miradas de Ramandu y su hija los cuales en un intento por ayudarles, extendieron al máximo su brillo para crearles un sendero de luz.

- Así llegaran más rápido – oyeron que Ramandu les decía mientras se alejaban.

Ambas chicas se sintieron algo más confiadas al sentir ese sutil resplandor sobre ellas. E incluso Eustace pareció respirar con algo más tranquilidad por unos momentos. Tristemente para el chico esta situación no duro mucho tiempo. Más rápido de lo que esperaban, se toparon con una densa nube negra y algo verdosa.

Susan, llevando su mano a un bolsillo, saco de este la joya que minutos antes le había regalado Lilliandil y la levanto en lo alto… realmente la chica no estaba segura de que debía suceder. En los primeros segundos, no sucedió nada fuera de lo común y Susan pensó seriamente que algo andaba mal, más para su sorpresa y la de sus acompañantes como por arte de magia la joya comenzó a brillar de un intenso azul.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Lucy asombrada.

- Lilliandil me lo dio – contesto su hermana guiñándole un ojo. Dicho esto, Eustace finalmente entro en la bruma.

De inmediato sintieron como el ambiente se les hacía algo más pesado. No les costó darse cuenta que del otro lado de la nube se extendía una fuerte tormenta, con rayos y truenos incluidos. Pero gracias a la luz que Lilliandil les facilito, les fue posible tomar rumbo hacia la isla que muy a lo lejos se distinguía en medio de ese mar negro.

**…**

Con dificultad, los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba lograron llegar hasta la orilla de la playa, la que por cierto tenía una fea arena negra como el carbón.

- ¿Están todos bien? – pregunto Caspian al grupo. Todos le miraron, asustados, pero vivos. Habían tenido suerte. La serpiente gigante no los persiguió, por estar destruyendo el barco.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Peter – sería genial tener luz – murmuro. Ante esas palabras, Edmund recordó que en su cinturón llevaba su vieja linterna. Internamente rogó al cielo para que aun funcionase y para grata sorpresa de todos ¡Así fue! La linterna prendió sin ningún problema.

- Entonces, ¿Hacia dónde iremos? – preguntó Edmund sonriendo.

- ¡Eso es un castillo! – exclamó uno de los marineros apuntando hacía una colina no muy lejana. Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia ese punto para ver asombrados como un castillo de altas torres sobresalía por sobre la bruma.

- ¿Ha estado ahí siempre? – se cuestionó Peter. Nadie contesto.

- Iremos hacia allá – ordenó Caspian.

- Pero…Majestad, puede ser una trampa – sugirió Dridian.

- Está lloviendo y no hay más donde ir y también es peligroso quedarse en la playa – contesto Peter. Para sorpresa de Caspian, éste le estaba apoyando. – En cuanto esa cosa… – dijo apuntando hacia la serpiente que se mantenía destrozando lo que quedaba del barco narniano – …termine de destruir el barco, puede venir por nosotros. No nos conviene quedarnos – explico.

- Así es – apoyo Caspian – tomen lo que pueda servirnos, sobre todo como arma, y todos juntos marcharemos hasta ese castillo. Manténganse callados y atentos a cualquier signo de peligro.

Todos asintieron. Luego de un par de minutos todos estaban listos para partir. Edmund iba a la cabeza con su linterna alumbrando el camino. A los pocos minutos de internarse en la isla, la lluvia se detuvo dando paso a un frío de muerte. Era algo casi insoportable que les estaba comenzando a congelar las ropas mojadas. Aun así, tuvieron que seguir caminando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lúgubre castillo, que de cerca se veía aun más siniestro que de lejos. Era de torres altas y afiladas, con muros fortificados en piedra solida que el tiempo no había logrado corroer en ninguna parte. Las puertas eran grandes y de gruesa madera, con barras de metal y misteriosamente estaban a medio abrir.

- Puede ser una trampa – susurro nuevamente Dridian.

- ¿Que opción tenemos? – pregunto Caspian. – Además, en esta isla hay un lord perdido. Podríamos encontrarlo allá dentro.

Era un opción, pero la verdad era que nadie esperaba encontrar a ese hombre con vida después de tantos años viviendo justamente en ese peligroso lugar.

- Debemos encontrar un lugar seco y menos expuesto que acá, por lo que considero… – comenzó a explicar Caspian, pero sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando un rugido infernal llego hasta sus oídos. Con sorpresa y horror vieron que ¡Era la serpiente! Aunque no solo seguía siendo gigante, sino que además ahora tenía patas para caminar… las que justamente estaba usando para correr y alcanzarlos.

- ¡TODOS…- exclamo Caspian - … AL CASTILLO!

No hizo falta una segunda orden. Velozmente todos comenzaron a correr en dirección al castillo. No les importo si era peligroso o no, tan solo entraron rápidamente y cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas. Los marineros creyeron estar a salvo cuando se vieron libres de la bestia, pero de inmediato sus rostros de alivio fueron reemplazados por unos llenos de terror al sentir repentinamente fuertes gritos y alaridos resonando por todo el castillo.

- ¡Era una trampa! – exclamo Dridian por sobre los gritos de los moradores del castillo, lo que comenzarona aparecer por cada rincón de este. Para horror de los narnianos, espectros les rodearon por completo, con sus horribles rostros deformados y con sus manos ataviadas en armas, las cuales no dudaron en usaer en atacarles en cuanto les vieron.

- ¡Como rayos se mata algo que ya está muerto! – preguntó entre gritos Edmund mientras se defendía de un espectro especialmente grande, dotado de un gran maso.

Cada narniano comenzó a librar su propia batalla. Al atravesar un espectro, estos desaparecían, pero más en su lugar volvían a aparecer. Y además de aquellas sombras infernales, estaba la bruma verdosa que de un momento a otro comenzó a rodearles, trayendo con ella susurros de inseguridad, develando los miedos más profundos de cada hombre y criatura narniana.

Peter casi se cayó de la impresión cuando sintió el gélido aliento de Jadis en su hombro susurrándole al oído. La busco por todas partes, pero no la encontró, más escucho claramente su voz llamándole… tentándole… invitándole a unirse a ella…

- ¡No la escuches! – escucho de repente - ¡Cierra tu mente!

Era Edmund que no se encontraba muy lejos. Él también había escuchado a la Bruja, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en sus juegos siniestros.

- ¿También la escuchaste? – preguntó Peter. Edmund asintió. Juntos continuaron la batalla. Habían perdido de vista a Caspian, pero confiaban en que estaría bien.

Por su parte, Caspian, mientras peleaba con un par de espectros con sables, escucho claramente la voz de su Tío Miraz riéndose de él… mofándose de su trabajo como Rey. Sin embargo, Caspian le ignoro. Había sido testigo antes de los engaños de la bruma verde y no iba a dejarse vencer. Lo que el joven no esperaba era que repentinamente esa voz cambiara de timbre y se agudizara, volviéndose femenina, suave y muy familiar.

- ¿Susan? – murmuro en apenas un susurro, el que fue suficiente para que la oscuridad entrara en su mente envolviéndole por completo.

La mente de Caspian rápidamente fue llenada de pensamientos desalentadores. Era como si toda la luz y la esperanza que tenía hubiese sido robada y reemplazada por miedo y tristeza. El joven Rey trató de evocar la imagen de Susan en su mente, para infundirse a si mismo algo de seguridad, pero aquel echo fue aprovechado por la bruma, la que se tomó de la figura mental de Caspian sobre Susan y la trajo frente a él.

- Susan – volvió a susurrar Caspian. Él sabía que no era ella… pero se veía … tan real. Sin darse cuenta, Caspian comenzó a ser hechizado. La Susan falsa expendió sus brazos hacia él, invitándolo a acercarse. El joven rey, sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar hacia a ella, sin saber que esa imagen solo era un engaño de la bruma y lo que le estaba esperando realmente era un espectro con una espada en sus las manos lista para atravesarle.

**…**

- ¡Veo la isla! – exclamo Ripichip indicando hacia un punto específico hacia el frente. Gracias a la luz proporcionada por la joya fueron capaces de sortear la tormenta.

-¿Ese es el Viajero del Alba? – pregunto Lucy. Su voz reflejaba miedo y preocupación, lo que no era para menos, ya que el barco estaba completamente destrozado y partes de este se encontraban entre unos roqueríos cercanos a la isla. - ¿Qué sucedió con los chicos? – pregunto Lucy nuevamente muy afligida. Susan no contestó, pero desde lo profundo de su corazón esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Eustace hizo un pequeño sobrevuelo sobre el borde de la isla. No les fue difícil, desde su posición divisar el castillo. El primer impulso les dijo a las chicas que debían acercarse a ese lugar, pero un rápido destello azul en otro lado, les hizo dudar.

- ¿Vieron eso? – pregunto Susan.

- Majestad, creo que puede ser una trampa – dijo cauteloso Ripichip.

- Como también puede ser una pista – contesto Susan. Tenía un presentimiento sobre aquel resplandor… algo le decía que debía ir a ese lugar.

- ¿Pero de qué?- pregunto Lucy.

- Lucy, tengo un presentimiento – dijo Susan luego de unos minutos pensando – tengo la sensación de que encontraremos algo importante en ese lugar.

Lucy y Ripichip se miraron entre ellos, pero no discutieron. Eustace fue el único que protesto, ya que realmente no quería estar en esa siniestra isla, pero por su prima, tuvo que hacerlo.

Encontraron que en el lugar indicado por ese resplandor, no muy alejado del castillo, había una cueva, algo pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que Susan y Lucy transitaran por ella. El único que no cabía de ninguna forma era Eustace.

El chico de inmediato opuso a quedarse solo. De por si, él no había querido ir a esa fea isla y ahora tener que quedarse solo…¡No era justo!

- Eustace…prometemos regresar en cuanto encontremos lo que buscamos – prometió Susan.

- No te preocupes amiguito, no será por mucho tiempo – dijo Ripichip tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño.

Susan, Lucy y Ripichip se disponían a entrar a la cueva, cuando un grito de lucha emanó de esta misma, asustándolos a todos. Ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo vieron a un hombre salir disparado de la cueva con algo brillante en sus manos, que reconocieron como una espada. Estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, eso era seguro, pero las chicas que estaban mas cerca lograron esquivarlo. En cuanto a Eustace, remontó vuelo antes de que el filo de la espada le atravesara. El hombre intentó alcanzarle, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Susan manteniendo la distancia.

El aludido la observo con curiosidad. Quiso acercarse, pero de inmediato Susan levanto su arco, apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

- ¿Eres un Lord de Telmar? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿Crees que lo sea? – susurro Lucy al oído de su hermana.

- No lo se – contesto Susan en el mismo tono – pero esa espada que lleva – indico – Mírala. Es muy parecida, por no decir igual, a las que ya hemos encontrado.

Lucy dirigio su vista hacia las manos del hombre y justamente como su hermana le había comentado, la espada que traía era parecida a la que estaban buscando.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el hombre con voz temblorosa – Esta isla… es siniestra – dijo con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- Hemos venido a terminar con todo… - comenzó a decir Susan bajando lentamente su arco – sabemos de la maldición y también como romperla… Lord.

Al escuchar esa última palabra al viejo hombre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hace tantos años que nadie le llamaba así… tantos años de soledad con sus propios temores y realmente llego a creer que moriría sin volver a ver a más gente.

- Mi… mi nombre… es Icarus – dijo lentamente – Icarus Octesian, más conocido como Lord Octesian, de la corte de los Nobles de Telmar.

Susan, sonrió. Habían encontrado lo que se habían propuesto y había resultado más facil de lo que esperaban, no obstante eso también la hacía sentir algo extraña. Siendo esa una isla maldita era de esperarse que pusiera más resistencia ante la posibilidad de desaparecer. ¿Habría una trampa de por medio? Pero antes de seguir cuestionándose, tenues sonidos de batalla llegaron hasta sus oídos. Provenían del castillo y se mesclaban con gritos de ira, de terror y dolor.

- ¡Algo está sucediendo allá! – exclamó Susan – ¿lo escuchan?

Ripichip, Eustace y Lucy asintieron. Posiblemente eran los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba. Peter, Edmund y Caspian podían estar allí.

- NO! – gritó el hombre desesperado en cuanto vio que las jóvenes se dirigían la castillo – ¡NO! ¡Las sombras de los atrapados están ahí! ¡Destrozan a todo aquel que entre a ese castillo!...allí está la fuente de la maldad.

- ¡En ese lugar esta Caspian X! – exclamó Susan – Hijo del Rey al cual una vez serviste – le dijo. El hombre quedo paralizado ante esas palabra. – y también están mis hermanos… - dijo algo más calmada al ver al hombre meditando en lo que ella le había dicho.

- Mi Rey… esta ahí… - dijo más para si mismo – es mi deber… - susurro – yo… debo ayudarle – dijo finalmente, para subir, junto a las hermanas Pevensie y Rip, al lomo de Eustace, para volar rápidamente hacía el castillo.

No cabían en el asombro, cuando al acercarse al castillo vieron a toda una horda de espectros infernales atacando y reduciendo a los narnianos. Desde el cielo y con la mirada, Lucy y Susan buscaron a sus hermanos, encontrándolos en el centro del patio central, rodeados por oscuros fantasmas.

Susan iba a indicarle a Eustace que bajara en ese lugar, pero el grito de alarma de Lord Octesian la detuvo.

- ¡Es el Rey Caspian! – exclamó – Lo veo…ahí – dijo indicando hacia una esquina del patio central – Es idéntico a su padre – reafirmo el hombre.

Susan fue capaz de ver al joven rey a merced de un espectro que estaba listo para arrancarle la cabeza. De inmediato, elevo su arco y disparó hacia la sombra, haciéndola desaparecer justo en momento en el que iba a atacar a Caspian.

El joven rey pareció algo contrariado al principio, pero rápidamente comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Mirando en todas direcciones busco a la persona que le había salvado la vida, encontrándose con la imponente figura de Eustace bajando justo cerca de él. Con alegría y alivio vio a Susan bajándose del lomo del chico y acercarse a él. Esta vez Caspian supo que si era la verdadera Susan, a la cual estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Susan preocupada en cuanto se separó un poco de él.

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones gracias a ti – contesto Caspian abrazando nuevamente a Susan con una sonrisa en su rostro. La joven acepto gustosa el gesto.

- ¡HEY! Y a nosotros no nos abrazas – escucho Susan a sus espaldas. Era la inconfundible voz de Edmund, que junto a Peter se habían acercado a ellos. Susan estuvo feliz también de verlos a salvo. Pero todas las sonrisas duraron poco, luego de escuchar el terrible chillido que casi los dejó sordos.

A mirar hacia el campo de batalla notaron como todos los espectros habían dejado de pelear, y en cambio comenzaban a fundirse con la bruma verdosa que apareció en medio de ellos, la que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar hasta formarse una bestia, aun más grande que la serpiente marina que ya había atacado a los narnianos. Además, esta poseía dos cabezas, de las cuales una salía fuego y de la otra hielo, mientras su cuerpo era emplumado como el de un pájaro gigante que terminaba con una larga cola llena de espinas y patas con filosas garras.

- ¡REAGRUPENSE! –ordenó Caspian de inmediato a sus hombres, pero antes siquiera de moverse, la monstruosa bestia mandó un su gélido aliento y congelo a casi la totalidad de los narnianos. Gracias a Eustace, los Pevensie, Caspian, Lord Octecian y Ripichip, lograron salvarse siendo tapados por las alas del chico.

El monstruo, notando la intervención de Eustace, furioso se abalanzó sobre él, logrando herirlo profundamente en su pecho.

- ¡EUSTACE! – gritaron sus primos al ver al chico-dragón caer al suelo pesadamente. Quisieron acercarse, pero el fuego, hielo y golpes del mostruo los obligo a buscar otro refugio. Con celeridad corrieron por el castillo, hasta una especie de salón gigante, el cual se encontraba en el ala oeste de la construcción.

- ¡Debemos volver por Eustace! – exclamó Lucy sumamente afligida por su primo.

- ¡Si esa cosa nos encuentra, nos comerá vivos! – exclamo Edmund.

- Entonces ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Lucy nuevamente.

- ¡Si tan solo tuviéramos la espada podríamos buscar la forma de volver y terminar con todo esto! – dijo Peter golpeando un muro cercano - ¡Maldición!

- ¿Hablan de la espada mágica de Aslan? – habló un hombre, que para Peter y Edmund era completamente desconocido, pero en cuanto Caspian reparó en él, vio algo familiar en su persona.

- ¿Lord… Octesian? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Cómo…?

- Llegue aquí hace muchos años y realmente creí que moriría antes de volver a ver a alguien nuevamente, hasta que estas señoritas, junto a su amigo, el ratón parlante,- dijo indicando a Rip, el que no se mostró muy contento al escuchar como le llamaban - me sacaron de mi refugio y me hicieron venir – dijo el hombre observando detenidamente a Caspian – pero lamento decir …que la espada…la que llevo cuidando por años…la he perdido.

- ¡QUE! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Cuando el monstruo nos atacó, la solté de mis manos – explico el hombre sumamente apenado por lo sucedido. Lord Octesian quería decirles donde la había dejado, no obstante el potente sonido de una pared cayéndose lo detuvo.

Entre el polvo y los escombros, tan solo el estruendoso rugido que escucharon, les hizo saber a todos que ya no había más escapatoria.

* * *

**Gracias x leer! ^^ bueno, ya sabemos que Caspian, Edmund y Peter estan bien...y hemos visto q Lilliandil no era tan mala XD...miren q a mi si me cae mal, pero la naturaleza bondadosa de Susan fue mas fuerte que yo XD. Por cierto, esa joya que menciono q Lilliandil le dio a Susan es similar al obsequio la Galabriel (se llama asi?) del Señor de los aNillos le dio a Frodo en la primera pelicula (fue la primera no?) y bueno... hemos visto que Eustace esta madurando y se preocupa ahora x sus primos e incluso a arriesgado su vida! q pasara con el? ya lo veremos en el siguiente cap. Y q pasara con los chicos frente a esa cosa extraña q describi q aparecio...tmb lo veremos en el sip cap.**

**X cierto...esa linterna de Edmund XD es magica! funciona con agua de mar, bajo la lluvia..jajaja una todo terreno XD**

**Ahora, tiempo de saludos!**

**LegendaryQueen: **Hola, q bueno q te gusto el cap. Y x cierto a mi me encanta poner celosa a Susan jajajaja (soy malvada lo se XD)

**mariposa88:** si, compartimos un odio por Lilliandil, pero mira q ahora se ha reivindicado.. XD y bueno, siento mucho haberme demorado. Espero q eso no afecte tu gusto el fanfic ^^

**crepusculera124:** q bueno q te gusto el cap! espero q este tmb te guste

**Alejandra:** gracias linda, estare esperando tus comentarios y gracias.

**silvia123:** espero q este tmb te emocione como el anterior

**AmarilisL:** hola! q bueno q te guste mi historia, y si, la actitud de Lilliandil fue horrible, pero mira q ahora se ha arrepentido ^^ espero q este cap tmb te guste.

**Sarita Masen Wayland:** bueno, ahora sabemos q paso con Caspian y el resto ^^ gracias x leer mi historia

**Y a todos ustedes mis queridisimos lectores ninjas q pasan sin dejar rastro (solo los veo x el contador de visitas) gracias tmb x darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia producto de mi imaginacion. Cariños tmb a ustedes ^^**

**Bueno, lo ultimo, pienso q este es el ante-penultimo cap, lo q qre decir q quedan dos cap mas para acabar con esto...asi es, falta poquito, pero prometo no demorarme tanto (se que siempre lo prometo, PERO CUMPLIRE! EN SERIO u.u) y espero todos sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, sugerencias, etc, etc en reviews. **

**Muchos cariños a todos y nos leemos en el cap siguiente ^^**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	11. Luz en las tinieblas

**POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! TT-TT**

**Muchas son las razones por las cuales no pude llegar antes, pero se que no tengo justificacion, de verdad lo lamento mucho...seguramente hasta creian q iba abandonar la historia...PUES NO! heme aqui mas viva que nunca.**

**Mis estimados lectores les pido disculpas por la tardanza y les quiero decir a todos aquellos que quedaron algo inconformes con los cambios del cap 8...espero con este reivindicarme con ustedes. **

**Gracias x la larga espera y no les distraigo mas. Abajo pondre los correspondientes saludos, asi q x ahora nada mas q decir.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo X – Luz en las tinieblas**

_El monstruo, notando la intervención de Eustace, furioso se abalanzó sobre él, logrando herirlo profundamente en su pecho._

De lo profundo de su alma salió la exclamación de dolor que le provoco aquella herida. Inmediatamente después de eso, Eustace Scrubb, cayó al suelo estruendosamente, quedando inconsciente, ante las miradas de terror de sus primos, los que junto a Caspian, Ripichip y Lord Octesian, no tuvieron más remedio que salir corriendo de la habitación a riesgo de correr la misma suerte a garras de la horrible bestia.

El cuerpo de Eustace quedó tirado en el suelo entre los congelados tripulantes del Viajero del Alba. Todo se volvió negro para el pequeño, mientras que el punzante dolor poco a poco fue reemplazado por un inmenso sopor. Las voces de sus primos y el rugir de la bestia fueron reemplazados por un incesante gemir de miles de voces a su alrededor. En un principio le pareció sumamente inquietante, pero con el correr de los minutos se fue acostumbrando, e incluso comenzó a sentir que era parte de ellos.

De repente, un suave susurro, distinto a los otros, llego hasta los oídos del pequeño, llamando su atención a tal al punto que lo sacó del letargo en el que estaba cayendo.

_- Eustace..._ – escucho – _Eustace..._

El chico miro a sus costados, pero no encontró nada más que oscuridad.

- _Eustace...levántate_... – escucho nuevamente _-... se valiente, tú_ _puedes hacerlo... solo debes creer en ti..._

Luego de esas sencillas palabras, las que acallaron por completo al resto de voces, el pequeño Eustace sintió nuevas fuerzas rodeándole el cuerpo. Sintió una renovada confianza en el mismo, al tiempo que una suave briza cálida lo envolvió y se concentró en aquella área en su pecho en donde estaba originalmente su herida. El pequeño no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero reconocía en esa voz a alguien de confianza, por lo que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, comenzó a levantarse.

- _Ahora abre tus ojos y sigue la luz..._

De inmediato Eustace hizo caso de esa voz. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que aun estaba en el lúgubre castillo semi destruido. Los tripulantes congelados del Viajero del Alba seguían en el mismo lugar y el cielo seguía tan negro como lo había visto antes de cerrar sus ojos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni que le había sucedido a sus primos... pero tenía la fuerte corazonada en su pecho de que ellos le necesitaban. En ese momento Eustace recordó a la serpiente y la herida que esta le había causado. Algo asustado el chico-dragón dirigió su vista hacia su pecho para darse cuenta que no tenía ningún vestigio de llaga abierta, ni tampoco dolor. Eso le dio aun más confianza para ayudar a los que no solo eran su familia, sino que también eran sus amigos.

**...**

_Entre el polvo y los escombros, tan solo el estruendoso rugido que escucharon, les hizo saber a todos que ya no había más escapatoria. _La bestia los había alcanzado.

La serpiente de dos cabezas era tan grande que para entrar en la gran habitación debía encorvarse un poco quedando justo al lado de los largos candelabros que colgaban de unas gruesas cadenas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Peter, el que de inmediato ideó un plan.

- ¡Las cadenas! – exclamó el mayor de los Pevensie – ¡Podemos usarlas para ganar tiempo!

- ¡¿Y según tú cómo llegaremos hasta ellas?! – pregunto Edmund a su lado haciendo lo posible por esquivar los escombros que la bestia había logrado desprender del techo tan solo al entrar en la estancia.

- ¡Necesitamos una distracción! – exclamó Caspian al tiempo que protegía a Lord Octesian de una gran roca caída del techo que cubría sus cabezas.

- ¡Majestades, yo me ofrezco voluntariamente! – exclamó Ripichip valientemente.

- Es demasiado peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros – dijo Lucy tratando de razonar con el temerario ratón.

Justo en ese momento un fuerte coletazo de la bestia dio por terminada la charla. De no ser por Peter, que alcanzo a tomar de la mano a Lucy, ésta hubiese quedado sido alcanzada. Sin embargo Susan no tuvo la misma suerte.

- ¡SUSAN! – gritaron sus hermanos.

- ¡Estoy bien! – exclamó Susan tras la cortina de polvo que se había levantado. El coletazo la había alcanzado, lanzándola contra una pared lateral, golpeándola fuertemente, pero lo importante era que un seguía con vida.

En ese momento Susan recordó el pequeño artículo que llevaba en su mano derecha y con eso las palabras de Lilliandil...

"_Cuando vean que la oscuridad los rodea y sientan que sus fuerzas ya no dan más… piensen en la Luz de la Estrella Azul y la oscuridad se irá"_

Susan miró con determinación el presente de la joven estrella y rápidamente se levantó del suelo. Una arriesgada idea se estaba formando en su cabeza y si funcionaba... podía salvarles la vida a sus hermanos y amigos.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó la joven - ¡Ustedes ejecuten el plan y yo distraeré a la bestia! – grito a sus hermanos y a Caspian, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la serpiente que en esos momentos se encontraba persiguiendo a un escurridizo Ripichip.

Con valor, Susan se colocó frente a esta y levanto la joya que llevaba en sus manos, mientras que en su mente evoco la imagen de Lilliandil y con todo su corazón pidió a la estrella de su luz. De inmediato un fuerte resplandor azulado emano del objeto entre sus manos, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes y completamente aturdida a la bestia.

Esa fue la señal para que Capian, Peter y Edmund actuaran. Velozmente se movieron por la habitación soltando las cadenas de modo tal de rodear a la serpiente y así evitar su avance hacia ellos, el único problema fue que no contaron con distraer a la serpiente del resplandor de Susan, tirando sobre ella ese viejo y pesado objeto.

- ¡Deben apresurarse! – les insto Susan manteniendo la joya en alto. Edmund y Peter cruzaron las cadenas de un extremo, mientras Caspian y Lord Octesian, las cruzaron del lado opuesto.

- ¡TODOS JUNTOS, TIREN! – exclamo Peter. De inmediato Edmund, Caspian y Lord Octesian obedecieron la orden, justo a tiempo para detener la arremetida de la serpiente en contra de Susan.

El intento por atrapar a la bestia había sido exitoso. Ambas cabezas del reptil se hallaban inmovilizadas, sin embargo aun podían lanzar hielo y fuego por lo que podían congelarlos o incinerarlos en instantes. El otro problema era la cola, con la cual aun trataba de golpearles. Por todas esas cosas, el grupo se reunió atrás de un pilar caído, a un costado del reptil de dos cabezas, de modo que ni el fuego o hielo, ni la cola los pudiese alcanzar.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí y volver con Eustace! – exclamo Lucy. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego observaron a su alrededor. Estaban atrapados entre el monstruo y una gigantesca pared de piedra y su única salida se encontraba en la parte delantera de la bestia, lugar en donde sus cabezas, si los encontraban, podía atacarles fácilmente con hielo o fuego, a pesar de estar inmovilizadas por el candelabro. Era una maniobra extremadamente peligrosa... pero si querían volver por Eustace y de paso salvar sus propias vidas, debían arriesgarse.

Con esa motivación, uno a uno fue moviéndose. Edmund, junto a Ripichip fueron los primeros, que sigilosamente lograron llegar del otro lado de la pared, evitando ser vistos por las cabezas del reptil. A continuación Lucy y Lord Octesian siguieron los pasos de Edmund y Ripichip, sin embargo, un fuerte coletazo desprendió unas cornisas del techo asustando a Lucy, la que dio un pequeño gritito dejando en evidencia su posición. De inmediato Peter salió en ayuda de su hermana, a la que alcanzo a tomar en el momento preciso en que la bestia arremetía nuevamente contra ellos.

Los chicos no contaron con que ese intento de fuga, sumado al anterior ataque, enfureciera tanto a la serpiente, la que con una fuerza descomunal logró finalmente liberar sus cabezas del candelabro y las cadenas lanzando fuego y hielo hacia sus presas, lo que obligo a los que estaba fuera de la habitación a apartarse rápidamente del agujero, mientras los dos que habían quedado adentro, Susan y Caspian, debieron volver a su anterior escondite.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Susan sumamente asustada, y no era para menos con esa cosa lanzando fuego y hielo a diestra y siniestra.

Por si fuera poco, todo el alboroto causado por el monstruoso reptil de dos cabeza causo un nuevo derrumbe que esta vez tapo la única salida que Susan y Caspian tenían para escapar. En otras palabras, ambos jóvenes quedaron atrapados en ese salón con esa bestia llena de maldad y sedienta de sangre.

La única ventaja que tenían era que el derrumbe había aplastado una de las cabezas de la serpiente dejándola inmovilizada temporalmente y también algo aturdida. Más era cuestión de tiempo para que volviese a atacar.

**...**

Eustace no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si recodaba esa profunda voz que lo había instado a volver... que le había hecho creer en si mismo y lo había llevado hacia la luz.

Con asombro y alegría notó que su herida estaba completamente sanada y es más, sin ninguna cicatriz. No obstante toda su felicidad se esfumó al escuchar un fuerte rugido. Eustace lo supo de inmediato... era la bestia. El pequeño sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y tuvo el deseo de esconderse, sin embargo, nuevamente aquella voz llego a su cabeza

"_se valiente"_... El chico-dragón respiro profundo. Debía ser valiente. Sus primos le necesitaban y él debía ayudarles.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, recobró confianza. La primera intención de Eustace fue buscar a sus primos, más algo en el suelo, entre escombros y cuerpos congelados, llamó su atención. Un alargado y brillante objeto se hallaba tirado en el suelo. Con algo de recelo se acercó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que aquello era una espada... pero no cualquier espada.

¡La espada de Aslan! pensó...

Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

A toda carrera, con la séptima espada de Aslan firmemente agarrada entre sus patas, Eustace salió volando por los negros cielos con rumbo fijo hacía la isla de Ramandú, confiando en su instinto que le indicaba que debía seguir en línea recta hasta volver a ver estrellas en el cielo. Pero al parecer la oscuridad de la isla no tenía ni la más mínima gana de dejarle cumplir su cometido. El pequeño Eustace de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en una feroz tormenta con olas gigantes que intentaban atraparte, truenos ensordecedores y rayos que amenazaban con golpearle. Era una prueba inmensa, pero el valiente chico dragón no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Ya había recorrido casi todo el trecho cuando un rayo le alcanzo mandándolo directo al mar. Con ímpetu agito sus alas intentando en vano volver a remontar vuelo, pero las olas se lo impedían y el peso de su cuerpo le hacía muy difícil mantenerse a flote. De repente sintió una fuerza sobrenatural que quiso arrebatarle la espada de entre sus patas. Eustace sintió que aquello le estaba hundiendo cada vez más aprisa, por lo que nuevamente batió sus alas para intentar volver al cielo y al mismo tiempo pataleo para mantenerse a flote, hasta que luego de varios intentos y casi al borde del cansancio logro finalmente volver al cielo.

El pequeño estaba exhausto, no obstante con celeridad siguió su camino hasta que consiguió salir de la estela de oscuridad que cubría la isla. Lo primero que diviso fue el hermoso castillo de Ramandú iluminado por un brillo azul intenso, como indicándole el camino. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta aquel lugar.

Eustace no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se hallaba la mesa de piedra, más una corazonada le dijo que debía dirigirse al punto más alto de la isla... y ahí la encontró. En el borde de un acantilado, de frente hacia la isla negra, ahí estaba la mesa de piedra, con las seis espadas en su centro a la espera de la séptima y última.

Solo debía colocarla y todo acabaría, pensó el chico, pero no contaba con que la bruma verdosa le siguiera para impedir su misión. Sorpresivamente, esta le envolvió tratando de impedirle la visión, sin embargó Eustace luchó y trató de seguir avanzando, sin embargo el cansancio pudo más que él...

El chico ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar. Tenía el deseo en su corazón de salvar a sus primos, a Ripichip, Caspian... a todos, pero su cuerpo estaba cediendo, tanto así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer directo hacia el mar.

**...**

- Esa cosa no sabe que estamos aquí – susurro Caspian a Susan, que se encontraba firmemente aferrada a su mano – de no ser así, ya nos habría atacado.

- Tal vez pueda volver a distraerlo – sugirió Susan.

- ¡No! – respondió Caspian tajante – no dejare que te pongas en riesgo nuevamente... si algo te llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca – dijo seriamente, para luego fijar su vista en ella y tomar firmemente su rostro – eres lo más importante en mi vida.

- Caspian...- musito la joven sumamente conmovida con las palabras del rey narniano.

Susan sintió un nudo en su garganta y un vuelco tremendo en su estómago al ver la mirada de Caspian fija en ella, tan profunda, tan sincera, tan llena de afecto por ella. La joven se sintió abrumada por el mar de sentimientos que la llenaron en ese momento tan inoportuno, en medio de una guerra contra el maligno poder oscuro de la isla, a metros de un ser que podía acabarle en segundos, dentro de un castillo siniestro que podía sepultarlos en cualquier momento...

En medio de todo eso... ella sintió amor...

Sin previo aviso, Susan acabó con toda distancia entre ella y Caspian uniendo sus labios a los de él fundiéndose en un dulce beso que tomó por sorpresa al joven rey, más no se apartó. Las sensaciones que ambos sintieron se escapaban de sus propios cuerpos, siendo dirigidas por ese acompasado movimiento de labios, algo tímido en un principio, pero lleno de los más hermosos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, algo tan hermoso y mágico como ese beso, no podía ser para siempre y menos con una bestia gigante de dos cabezas asechándoles. Más pronto que tarde, la feroz serpiente advirtió su presencia.

**...**

Justo cuando Eustace vio que todo estaba perdido, un fuerte rugido, venido desde algún punto que no alcanzó a distinguir, resonó por todo el acantilado. De inmediato una fuerza desconocida le cogió firmemente y le impulso nuevamente hacía arriba, permitiéndole a Eustace volar nuevamente, esta vez, sin ningún impedimento.

Una vez en la cima, se acercó con algo de recelo a la mesa de piedra. Las seis espadas ahí colocadas vibraban cada una en su lugar, mientras un resplandor azulado las rodeaba. Llenando de aire sus pulmones terminó depositando la espada en su lugar e inmediatamente un fulgor cegador se extendió hacia el cielo produciendo que todo se iluminase. Lo que vio Eustace a continuación lo dejó sin aliento...

Desde el cielo, una figura comenzó a materializarse poco a poco. Con mucho asombro Eustace observo detenidamente hacia el cielo y escucho fuerte y claro un gran rugido... un rugido como el de un león.

Sin embargo antes de lograr distinguir por completo esa figura, como si de un rayo se tratase, todo el resplandor se fue directo hacia la isla negra dejando una estela de brillo a su paso.

Eustace no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero luego de ver esa figura y sentir ese rugido, se había dado cuenta de algo. Aquel ser no era nada más ni nada menos que Aslan, el gran león.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

**...**

Caspian no fue consiente del instante en que todo sucedió. En un momento le estaba diciendo a Susan cuán importante era ella para él y al siguiente ella le estaba besando. ¡Besando! Y por supuesto que él no se iba a negar. Con extrema delicadeza, como si se tratase de un sueño que en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse, posó una de sus manos en el rostro de Susan y con la otra rodeó su cintura, de modo tal de profundizar un poco más el beso. Se sentía en el cielo y aun más arriba... mas tristemente todo lo que sube... siempre termina bajando y es su caso, fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte.

Un rugido inmenso y estrepitoso resonó en toda el salón rompiendo el mágico momento. La bestia se había levantado finalmente y estaba furiosa. Ambos chicos al observarla, notaron de inmediato que le faltaba una de sus cabezas. Seguramente el derrumbe provocado por ella misma le había causado esa gran lesión, sin embargo, ahora estaba mucho más enojada que antes. La pregunta era cual de las dos cabezas había muerto...¿la de fuego o la de hielo?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho por la respuesta, ya que la serpiente, en cuanto los encontró les lanzó fuego desde su boca. Por poco fueron atrapados, pero un gran pilar los protegió de morir carbonizados.

- ¡Caspian, debemos hacer algo con esa cabeza! – exclamó Susan tratando de hacerse oír por sobre los bramidos de la bestia. Caspian le observó. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero se negaba a dejarla arriesgar su vida.

- Es demasiado peligroso – contestó el joven rey.

- Debemos intentarlo, o si no ¡moriremos aquí! – insistió Susan.

- Bien – aceptó finalmente Caspian, aunque no muy a gusto.

No hicieron falta muchas palabras más. Susan se fue por su parte y sigilosamente se paró a un costado de la serpiente y apuntó. Un tiro certero y preciso le llegó directo a un ojo, sacando de inmediato un aullido de dolor y furia. El monstruo intentó morderla, pero la joven fue más rápida y logró escapar, dejando a la bestia a merced de la espada de Caspian, quien la incrusto justo en su otro ojo, dejándole ciega completamente.

El rugido que se escuchó luego de ese ataque resonó en cada parte de la isla y aun más allá. Fue como si cada alma perdida bramara de dolor e ira.

De repente, sin que Susan ni Caspian lo esperaran, una nueva masa negra comenzó a transmutarse alrededor de ellos. Nuevamente cientos de engendros del mal comenzaron a rodearles.

No tenían escapatoria.

Poco a poco, entre gritos de espanto, dolor y cólera, todas esas sombra comenzaron a ceñirse sobre ellos, entre el alboroto de la gran bestia que seguía esparciendo fuego por toda la habitación. Todo indicaba que era el fin de ambos chicos.

Como último acto, Caspian y Susan se miraron entre ellos y se abrazaron, cerrando sus ojos... esperando el fin.

Inesperadamente una corriente de luz invadió toda la habitación. Era como un potente rayo que cayó de la nada y se posó sobre los chicos protegiéndolos de las sombras, al mismo tiempo que cada una de ellas era desintegrada por los rayos de luz que comenzaban a colarse por las pareces, el techo, las ventanas e incluso el piso.

Rápidamente la luz se coló en la gran bestia también, que intentó escaparse, más no lo logró y con el último alarido finalmente desapareció, al igual que cada uno de los espectros del salón y de toda la oscuridad de la isla.

Caspian y Susan se mantuvieron abrazados en todo momento y ambos con los ojos cerrados. Un cálido viento llegó a ellos, más aun así no quisieron separarse.

- Todo ha pasado ya Majestades, la oscuridad ha sido vencida – dijo una profunda voz, la que de inmediato reconocieron.

- ¡Aslan! – exclamó la joven separándose de Caspian y dirigiéndose hacia el majestuoso león que estaba frente a ella. Llena de alegría le abrazó - ¡Aslan, nos has salvado!

- Realmente ha sido Eustace el que ha depositado la última espada en su lugar, asi que creo que es a él a quien debes agradecerle.

Susan sonrió. Un cálido sentimiento llenó su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Era alegría y orgullo por su primo.

- Lo haré – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Aslan! – exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. Sin duda era la conocida voz de Lucy, la que en cuanto vio al león se abalanzó sobre él para darle un gran abrazo.

- Pequeña... – rio Aslan - ¡Lucy, también me alegra verte!

- ¡Susan! – era Peter - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó llegando a su lado seguido de Edmund que se veía igual de preocupado que él.

- Lo estoy – contestó Susan sonriéndoles tranquilizadoramente..

- Majestad, ¿usted también se encuentra bien? – preguntó Ripichip respetuosamente a Caspian.

- Si, Rip, me encuentro bien – respondió - pero dime ¿Cómo lograron entrar?

- Encontramos un pasadizo que nos trajo aquí, aunque en un principio estábamos algo perdidos, finalmente el resplandor del gran Aslan, nos permitió llegar – contestó Lord Octesian.

Luego del reencuentro, Aslan se encargó de descongelar a cada marinero congelado. Todos se alegraron al verse a salvo de la amenaza y se alegraron aun más cuando vieron al Viajero del Alba, como si nunca hubiese sufrido ningún rasguño, a orillas de la playa, listo para zarpar.

- Es increíble... – musito Edmund.

- Estamos en Narnia – contestó Lucy – cosas así suceden a cada minuto.

Y tenía razón, porque no solo el Viajero del Alba estaba intacto, sino que también una decena de barcos más.

- ¿De quién son todos esos bracos? – se preguntó Ripichip, más su respuesta llego prontamente. Poco a poco distintos tipos de criaturas comenzaron a materializarse alrededor de ellos. Hombres, mujeres, centauros, faunos, animales del bosque, entre otros.

¡Todos los que una vez fueron capturados por la bruma verde, estaban reapareciendo!

De pronto una figura alada bajo a la isla causando algo de temor, al darse cuenta todos que se trtaba de un inmenso dragón, más los Pevensie lo reconocieron inmediatamente.

- ¡Eustace! – exclamaron aproximándose a el para abrazarle y felicitarle por su gran valentía. El pequeño se alegró en gran manera por los elogios de sus primos, más había algo que aun le entristecía. Con mucha humildad miró a Aslan tratando de hacerle saber lo que deseaba.

Aslan no necesitó palabras para comprender.

- Te lo has ganado pequeño... – dijo Aslan para lanzar su suave pero poderoso aliento sobre Eustace.

Cada parte del cuerpo dragón de Eustace comenzó a descascararse para dar paso a una luz cegadora que poco a poco dio la forma de un pequeño niño, el cual fue depositado suavemente en el suelo.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, para luego mirarse a si mismo, comenzando por sus manos, las que ya no eran garras, como tampoco sus pies, y su piel ya no era escamosa, ni rojiza, sino que suave y clara, y volvía a tener su cabello rubio, su nariz, sus orejas, su boca...¡todo!

¡Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo era antes!

- ¡Soy yo!... ¡Soy yo nuevamente! – exclamó Eustace lleno de júbilo brincando alrededor de sus primos.

- Bienvenido de vuelta Eustace Scrubb –dijo Aslan dándole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. El pequeño Eustace se llenó de felicidad al darse cuenta de que ya no era el mismo de antes. Haber sido dragón por todo ese tiempo le había ayudado en gran manera a cambiar su caprichosa forma de ser y algo le decía que Aslan lo había permitido así por ese motivo.

- Gracias – respondió Eustace –... por todo.

**...**

De vuelta en la isla de Ramandu, se hizo una gran fiesta por el regreso de todos los cautivos. Canticos, danzas, comida, bebida y risas por cada rincón de la isla. Eustace se maravilló en gran manera por toda la diversidad de criaturas que conoció. Sus primos estaba igual de maravillados que él, no solo por la diversidad, sino también la cantidad.

- ¡Hay gente aquí que lleva más de 1000 años encerrada! – exclamó Edmund asombrado.

- La maldad llevaba muchos años expandiéndose, majestad – comentó Aslan apareciendo junto a Ramandú causando la sorpresa del chico.

- Ya no va a volver, ¿no es así? – preguntó Peter, sentado al lado de Edmund.

- No puedo asegurarlo Majestad – contestó el majestuoso felino – la maldad siempre encuentra forma de escapar, pero mientras haya guerreros valientes como ustedes, dispuestos a dar su vida por la de otros, todo estará bien – dijo finalmente Aslan con una sonrisa en su rostro, para seguir su camino con Ramandu hacia otra parte del salón.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio. Por los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a mirar a sus hermanas que estaban en el centro del salón bailando alegremente, junto a Eustace que hacía todo lo posible por seguirles el paso, no obstante, el pequeño era bastante malo en la danza lo que causo gracia en Susan y Lucy, las que hicieron uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír, sin embargo el impulso fue más fuerte que ellas.

Peter y Edmund no pudieron evitar la sonrisa ante la cara que molestia de Eustace, el que rendido, terminó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia sus primos.

- No me gusta bailar... no es que no sepa – dijo finalmente al llegar junto a ellos.

- Si...claro... – corroboró Edmund conteniendo su risa, al igual que Peter.

- ¡Así es! – afirmó Eustace molesto todavía, causando las risas de sus primos. – yo que ustedes en vez de estar riendo, me preocuparía más por Susan – dijo el chico cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente la pista de baile. De inmediato las risas pararon y ambos hermanos dirigieron su vista hacia el mismo punto de Eustace para ver a Susan bailando alegremente junto a Caspian.

- Hacen una linda pareja – comentó Lucy llegando junto a sus hermanos. Ellos no contestaron, más en su interior y por mucho que les molestara, sabían que era cierto.

- ¿Por qué los dejaste solos? – cuestionó Peter haciendo gala de todos sus celos de hermano mayor. Lucy rodó los ojos.

- Porque Caspian quería bailar con Susan y yo no iba a negarme – contestó Lucy como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Peter solo negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos observando fijamente a su hermana.

**...**

Susan y Lucy estaban ayudando a Eustace a bailar hasta que finalmente el chico se rindió y se fue a sentar junto a Edmund y Peter, los que sonreían descaradamente frente al fracaso del chico.

- Se le pasará pronto – aseguró Susan. Ella y Lucy se disponían a seguir en la fiesta cuando alguien las detuvo.

- Si no es mucha molestia, Lucy ¿Me permitirías bailar con tu hermana? – era Caspian que respetuosamente ofrecía su mano a Susan.

Lucy no pudo evitar una pequeña risita ante el sonrojo repentino de su hermana.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó con alegría, marchándose, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Susan. La joven se limitó a desviar la mirada de su hermana.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – pregunto Caspian galantemente extendiendo su mano hacía Susan haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a ella.

Susan amablemente sonrió ante el gesto.

- Será un placer – contestó, tomando la mano de Caspian.

Juntos se sumergieron en un acompasado vals. Todo el que los veía podía asegurar que parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados. Estaban tan sumergidos el uno en el otro, bailando ajenos a su alrededor, que ni siquiera notaron que estaban siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Entre ellos, de Aslan, quien al lado de Ramandu y Lilliandil, observaba el romántico espectáculo.

El león observo detenidamente a la pareja, hasta que pasado unos minutos decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar con los chicos.

A paso lento se acercó a los hermanos Pevensie y a Eustace, indicándoles que debían seguirle, no sin antes observar detenidamente a Susan, esperando un contacto visual.

La joven al percatarse que Aslan le esperaba, muy a su pesar, tuvo que romper con la magia del momento.

- Lo siento... – murmuró – creo que Aslan quiere hablar con nosotros... quiero decir... mis hermanos y yo – dijo.

Caspian suspiro con pesadez. Tenía la leve sospecha de saber la razón de esa reunión.

- Claro... ve – dijo apartándose unos centímetros de Susan sin mucho entusiasmo.

Sin mediar más palabras Susan se dirigió hacia Aslan, el que dándose la media vuelta la guió hacia otra habitación, en donde Peter, Edmund, Lucy y Eustace los estaban esperando.

- Queridos... – comenzó a hablar Aslan – me imagino que ya saben porque lo he traído hasta aquí. Todos asintieron, menos Eusace que los observaba a todos algo confundido

- Esta es nuestra última visita... ¿no? – se atrevió a preguntar Lucy.

- Si... ya han crecido mucho, querida – contestó Aslan con su profunda voz - todo lo que Narnia podía ofrecerles para aprender... lo han aprendido y de mejor forma en la que lo esperaba – continuo el majestuoso león – me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes – a pesar de la tristeza, los chicos lograron poner una pequeña sonrisa ante esa última frase.

- ¿Y debemos volver? ¡¿Ahora?! – pregunto Edmund sumamente entristecido por la noticia.

- Mañana a primera hora zarparemos hacia el fin de este mundo – contestó Aslan – donde el mar, la tierra y el cielo se juntan constituyendo el principio de mi país. Allí los llevaré nuevamente a su mundo.

Los chicos asintieron tristemente.

- ¿Yo... yo podré volver? – pregunto Eustace algo temeroso. Aslan le observó detenidamente y sonrió.

- Narnia podría necesitar tus servicios nuevamente - dijo tranquilizando al chico, sin embargo una punzada de culpa le invadió. Algo temeroso observó a sus primos.

- No te preocupes – dijo Peter – nos alegra que por lo menos tú puedas volver – dijo el chico hablando también por sus hermanos, los que asintieron.

- Pero debes prometer que nos contaras cada una de las aventuras que pases aquí– dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa, palmeando afectuosamente la espalda del chico.

Luego de esas palabras Eustace se sintió algo más tranquilo.

- Ahora vuelvan a la fiesta y disfruten. Ya mañana habrá tiempo para despedidas – dijo el león dándose la media vuelta desapareciendo detrás de la puerta dejando a los chicos.

- Bueno... sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano – dijo Edmund siendo el primero en hablar.

- Volvamos a la fiesta y disfrutemos esta noche – ordenó Peter – es la última que nos queda en Narnia.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron saliendo de la habitación para volver al gran salón, siendo Susan la última. La joven había quedado sumamente triste luego de las palabras de Aslan y lo último que deseaba era volver a la fiesta. En cambio decidió dirigir sus pasos hacia el jardín del gran castillo. Necesitaba con mucha desesperación de aire fresco para poder volver a respirar. La joven sentía su corazón oprimido por la pena y sin darse cuenta, silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Caspian, pensó. Desde la primera vez que le había visto, había sentido algo especial en su corazón y nada de eso había cambiado dos años más tarde, sino más bien se había intensificado, al punto de dejar de ser una simple atracción física a algo más... algo más profundo...

Ella... Susan Pevensie estaba enamorada de Caspian X. Ya no podía negárselo a si misma. ¡Hasta su hermana se había dado cuenta incluso antes que ella! se reprochó mentalmente.

La joven suspiró largamente.

- Tan solo me hubiese gustado confesarte lo que siento – murmuró la joven mirando al cielo, sin darse cuenta de la figura que la observaba a sus espaldas.

**...**

Caspian, que se había quedado sumamente nervioso luego de separarse de Susan en la pista de baile. Estaba atento a cualquier señal de los chicos o de Susan para saber lo que Aslan planeaba, sin embargo tenía la leve sospecha de saber de qué se trataba. El chico no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro por todo el salón, llamando incluso la atención de Ramandú y Lilliandil.

- ¿Caspian...te encuentras bien? – preguntó Lilliandil acercándose a un nervioso Caspian que no dejaba de moverse. El aludido parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar

- ¿Qué?...Si... – contestó – Si... estoy bien – aseguró Caspian asintiendo torpemente.

Lilliandil asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

- ¿Sabes en que momento Aslan terminará de hablar con los chicos? ¿O de que están hablando? – preguntó Caspian tratando de verse sereno.

- No, no lo sé – contestó la joven estrella – pero algo me dice que hablan sobre su regreso a su mundo.

Caspian asintió levemente. Él también lo sentía de esa forma. Luego de unos minutos más de espera, el joven rey notó que Aslan ya había regresado junto a Ramandu, lo que significaba que los reyes y reinas de antaño, junto a Eustace, estaban por aparecer, y así fue después de otro par de minutos. No obstante, Caspian notó la ausencia de uno de los integrantes de la familia real.

Ella no se veía por ningún rincón del salón y sus hermanos no parecieron notar su ausencia, por lo que el joven rey salió en su búsqueda. Caminó por el mismo pasillo por donde ellos llegaron, pasando por la habitación que recientemente habían utilizado, más Susan ya no estaba en ese lugar, por lo tanto siguió buscando.

Avanzó un par de pasos más, hasta el jardín del palacio en cuyo centro diviso una estilizada figura deambulando por sus alrededores. Era ella... él estaba seguro de eso, por lo que sin dudarlo se acercó, pero antes de llegar a su lado escucho unas palabras que le dejaron pasmado.

- Tan solo me hubiese gustado confesarte lo que siento – escucho el joven que decía Susan hacia la nada. Sería posible que ella estuviese... hablándole a él...

Caspian quedó tan aturdido que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver la maceta que tenía en frente, con la cual se terminó tropezando. El joven logró no caer al suelo, pero la expresión de dolor provocada por el golpe no pudo reprimirla, llamando la atención de Susan.

- ¡Caspian! – exclamó sorprendida - ¿Cuánto llevas ahí parado? – pregunto sumamente nerviosa.

- Lo suficiente para saber que tienes algo que decirme – contesto el joven rey completamente seguro, ya repuesto del golpe.

- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Susan desviando su mirada inmediatamente.

- Susan... sé que sientes algo por mí – aseguró Caspian dando un paso hacia ella.

- Si lo dices por lo que paso en la isla negra... – comenzó a decir la joven – de verdad lo siento mucho... yo... estaba confundida... realmente no sé qué me llevo a hacer lo que hice...

- Tú sientes algo por mí y ese beso me lo ha demostrado – volvió a decir Caspian dando otro paso hacia la joven, que seguía sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Todo fue una confusión, ya te lo dije... – dijo Susan. No solo estaba tratando de convencer al chico que tenía en frente, sino que también a ella misma.

- De haber sido una confusión no estarías tan nerviosa – afirmó Caspian, tomándola firmemente por los costados –... y no evitarías mi mirada – murmuro cerca de su oído, causando un leve temblor en la joven – Susan... – musito dando un suave suspiro, posando sus manos en el rostro de la joven mirándola fijamente – Susan... para mí... ese beso significo todo...

Ambos jóvenes estaban a centímetros de unir sus labios, sin embargo, antes de besarse, Susan se apartó, rompiendo con el momento y dejando una agridulce sensación en los labios de Caspian.

- Mañana nos vamos... – dijo la joven en cuanto se separó – mis hermanos y yo... mañana volvemos a nuestro mundo.

Esa noticia golpeó fuertemente a Caspian. Él sabía que ese momento debía llegar, pero sinceramente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

- Espero que entiendas porque... lo nuestro no puede ser – musito Susan sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

Caspian negó con su cabeza.

- No... no lo entiendo – dijo con fastidio - ¡No entiendo como dos personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas! – exclamó.

- Ningún amor va desaparecer la distancia de dos mundos completamente diferentes... – dijo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar ahí mismo.

Con esas últimas palabras, Susan comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento se le haría trizas, sin saber que esa ya era la condición del joven rey que aun no era capaz de moverse de su lugar.

- Solo respóndeme una cosa... y juro que no volveré a molestarte – murmuró Caspian con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban - ¿Me amas? – preguntó, no obstante no escucho respuesta alguna, ya que Susan se fue corriendo en dirección al castillo.

El joven rey, con lágrimas en los ojos, con sus ilusiones destrozadas y su corazón robado por aquella castaña de ojos claros, se quedó en el solitario jardín, llorando sus penas frente a las estrellas por el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Las lagrimas tambien corren por mis ojos, no crean q soy una despiadada q le gusta ver sufrir a los chicos lindos como Caspian...**

**En general ¿q les ha parecido? lleno de Suspian ¿no? **

**Les cuento q este cap fue sumamente dificil de escribir. Supuestamente la batalla con la serpiente no-tan-marina iba a ser cortita, pero se fue alargando y alargando y alargando hasta q llego un punto en q queria tirar todo x la borda xq me habia aburrido...hasta q las ideas magicamente comenzaron a fluir nuevamente...y el cap originalmente iba ser hasta la parte en la q Eustace agradece a Aslan...pero senti q iba a quedar muy inconcluso el cap, x eso determine dejarlo hasta esta conversacion...**

**En cuanto a mis motivos de demora... q les puedo decir... estudios, cosas personales, contratiempos, pc malo... pero finalmente llegue y es hora de agradececer a todos ustedes x sus cariño y animos ^^**

**Nicole SHRBCOGP: **gracias x tus palabras, como el tuyo fue el primer review me alegro mucho q me dijeras q las modificaciones del 8 te habian gustado. Espero compensarte la demora con este cap XXXL ^^cariños!

**W.E morgah:** tenías razon: ASLAN! jeje, con este cap ya resolvi todas esas dudas, pero si aun sigues confundida con algo puedes consultarlo y lo respondere en el cap q venga (el q x cierto esta ves no tardare tanto en publicar)

**Viky16melendez: **me alegra mucho q te hayan gustado las modificaciones y el cap completo. Mchos cariños para ti y espero tambien q este cap te guste.

**AmarilisL:** querida espero q ahora comprendas las razones de porque cambie ese cap. Yo queria que el primer beso tuviera mas...drama en un ambiente mas extremo.. pero q de igual forma fuera romantico... espero q te haya gustado y siento mucho mucho la demora (de verdad esta vez tratare de no tardarme tanto) cariños! ^^

**sporusnote: **la verdad es q si era en parte obra de la bruma que de alguna forma acrecento los malos sentimientos de Lilliandil y la llevo a hacer todo lo q ya sabmos q hizo. Gracias x tu comentario!

**silvia123:** disculpamen querida x tardarme tanto. De verdad tratare de q no vuelva a suceder.

**Y a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores ninjas q solo se q estan ahí x el contador de visitas muchas gracias x darle una oportunidad a este fanfic y gracias x su paciencia para conmigo ^^ cariños a todos ustedes!**

**No les puedo dar una fecha exacta, pero para q no vuelva a pasar lo de ahora (mas de un mes de no actualizar, de veras de veritas q lo siento) les dare un estimativo..espero antes del 31 de Julio estar actualizando nuevamente (hare todo lo posble xq asi sea) y esta noticia, aunq no les guste mucho...debo decirla..**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO! si, asi es...asi q junten ganas para lo q viene...xq se viene bueno cha chan chan! XD**

**Cariños y abrazos a todos ustedes y desde ya muchas gracias x sus comentarios ^^**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
